


My Favorite Things

by Ladyfiaran



Series: Sol Duga [3]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen, Multi, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 57,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyfiaran/pseuds/Ladyfiaran
Summary: On the night they are to executed, the Romanov family is rescued by the Sol Duga and transported to early 60's England. How do they adjust and feel about being saved?
Relationships: Maria Romanova Original Male Character, Olga Romanova Original Male Character, Tatiana Romanova Original Male Character
Series: Sol Duga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/793182
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Nicholas noticed when he opened his eyes was the bright sunshine, tempered slightly by a few clouds. He bolted upright in bed and blinked several times, his heart pounding furiously and his mouth dry. The window in front of him and Alexandra's bed was clean glass and looked down on a well-kept garden blooming with luscious pink peonies, standing guard behind the globular flowers a mass of fiery red, orange and dark pink snapdragons. Next to the peonies were a bed of purple and white tulips and adjacent to the tulips were a stand of scarlet poppies. Further away was a cherry tree whose boughs bore ripening fruit, the cherries a bright pink which would turn red in the autumn.

"Alix!", he yelled. 

Alexandra moaned and slowly opened her eyes, the sunlight making her eyes water. Gradually they adjusted to the light and her eyes widened in shock, then delight when she saw the garden. "We aren't in that horrid house anymore", she said in awe.

Just then, there was a polite knock on the door and Nicholas braced himself. He opened the door and it revealed a man in his early thirties, dark-haired and wearing glasses which reflected his dark blue eyes. The man wore black trousers and a white buttoned-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and buttoned neatly so the sleeves wouldn't flap "I suppose you like your room, after that dreadful place", he said in proper Oxbridge English.

"You're English!", Alexandra exclaimed.

"By the Grace of God, Your Majesty. My father is Belgian and our mother is Polish. I am Pierre Lacroix", he said.

Nicholas came to attention. "Where are the children?" he demanded.

"Maria and Anastasia are in a spare bedroom, they're still asleep. Olga, Tatiana and Alexei are across the street at my cousins' house. We'll discuss this over coffee", said Pierre.

"Where are we?", she asked.

"Manchester, Your Majesty. Didsbury, to be precise", replied Pierre.

Alexandra would have fainted if Nicholas hadn't caught her. "I know, it's a shock. The coffee is already done", said Pierre.

Nicholas helped Alexandra out of the room and down the stairs. The house appeared smaller than the Ipatiev House or the Governor's Mansion but it was cozy and welcoming, the hardwood floors polished and the scent of cut flowers in the air. On the low table in the parlor were a stack of books and on a shelf were records in cardboard sleeves while the shelf above the records held numerous photos in gilt frames. "The little girls are very pretty", said Alexandra.

"Thank you, the older girl is my daughter Nicole and the younger one is my niece Mollie. My brother Jack is in Japan with Mollie, she's visiting her Mum family whilst he's on a book tour. Before that they were in Hong Kong and Singapore as part of the tour. His ex-wife is Japanese", he explained.

"But they defeated us!", exclaimed Nicholas.

"That's in the past, Jack has always loved Japanese things and his novels are set in Japan, he speaks it very well for a gaijin. Minako didn't like it here and the Japanese are wary of mixed-race people, so they decided Mollie would live in England. They're coming back on Wednesday", said Pierre. 

"How did we get here?", asked Nicholas.

Pierre poured three cups of coffee. "How do you take your coffee, Your Majesty? We brought you here from your time to ours, it's the year 1963", he said.

Both of them looked faint. "But that's impossible", he sputtered.

"Not for us, it isn't. The Lacroix one of the four clans of Sol Duga, the others are Torres, Sutherland and Jarvinen. We help people from the past escape their fates, or stop bad fates. My cousins are Sutherlands, your servants are in Finland with the Jarvinens", said Pierre.

"But how?", she asked.

"This", he replied, showing them his ring. At first glance it appeared to be a piece of attractive costume jewelry, a bluish-purple glassy stone mounted on a pewter ring. On closer inspection they could see the tiny pinpricks of light and swirly opaque clouds on its surface. "We all have these, they are ordinary costume rings but when Hugo blesses them they allow us to travel back and forth in time", he said.

"How can we thank you?", asked Nicholas.

"No worries, Your Majesty. Just think of this as your chance to be normal, not a czar. Hugo made the proper documents but I would recommend shaving your beard and moustache", said Pierre.

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee seemed to revive them as Pierre handed them each a cup. "We want to see our children", said Nicholas.

"Just be quiet, they might be sleeping", he replied.

Pierre led them upstairs to a room at the back of the house. He carefully opened the door and the couple were relieved to see Maria and Anastasia sleeping soundly in adjacent beds. "And our other children are across the street?", asked Nicholas.

"Yes, when the girls wake up, we'll walk over", said Pierre.

Just then, another door opened and Nicole stood in the doorway. "Daddy, are they king and queen of Russia?", she asked.

Nicholas tried not to laugh. "Not anymore, Miss Lacroix. I am Nicholas and this is my wife Alexandra", he said kindly.

"My name is Nicole Athena Lacroix, sir. My Mum was Greek so I got a Greek middle name, my Babcia came from Poland but it was part of Russia", she said.

"My wife was from Cyprus, Mum's family's lands were in the Russian part of Poland", said Pierre quietly.

Alexandra nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Lacroix", she replied.

"Please call me Pierre, Your Majesty", he said.

Nicole clearly resembled her father with her wavy black hair in loose curls around her shoulders and her brilliant dark blue eyes with hints of violet, startling against her black hair and dark complexion, just like her father. "Then that means the ladies are princesses. They are prettier than our English princesses", she said.

"Thank you, Miss Lacroix. But we can't wait to see our other children, we have four daughters and a son", said Alexandra.

"Wow, four princesses!", exclaimed Nicole.

"Mama, where are we?", asked Maria in fright.

Alexandra rushed in and embraced her daughter. "You're safe, Mashka. This lovely man and his family saved us, we are in England", she said.

"We're in England!? This is like a Jules Verne story", said Anastasia in delight.

"Not quite. I am Pierre Lacroix and this is my daughter Nicole", he said.

"We cannot thank you enough, Mr. Lacroix. And your daughter is a lovely child", said Maria.

"But you're a princess and so pretty. Our princesses aren't", said Nicole.

"Tanya and Mashka are the beauties, Olga is the brains and I'm the imp", joked Anastasia.

"Those are our older sisters", explained Maria.

"Girls, let's have coffee and then we'll see the others", said Alexandra.

"There's some modern clothes in the closet, our cousin is nearly the size of the older girls and I'm afraid only her older clothes will fit you, Anastasia Nicholaevna", said Pierre.

"Oh faugh, I want to go shopping and buy woman clothes", said Anastasia with a huff.

"When you get settled in", he said reassuringly.

Everyone felt much better after coffee and donning fresh clothes, Nicholas in one of Pierre's trousers and polo shirts, Alexandra in one of his mother's dresses and the girls in Skye's dresses. "I can't wait to go shopping", said Anastasia. While her pale green dress had a skirt down to her ankles, the bodice was very tight across her ample bosom as it was from when Skye was thirteen.

"We will, but Skye is a tall girl and this is from when she was younger. She'll take you shopping, she loves fashion", said Pierre.

"I can't wait, it's been ages since we had new dresses", said Maria. She wore a pretty dark blue cotton dress with an A-line shape, the design flattering her ample bosom and little waist and nearly the color of her blue eyes.

Pierre led the group out the front door. Since it was an early Monday morning in July, the street was very quiet except for someone mowing their lawn down the street. The Lacroix house was a modest two-story brick house on a small plot, two holly bushes framing the front steps. He led them across the street to a similar house, except the front steps were flanked by two bushes sporting creamy white roses which gave off a delicate scent. "They're from Yorkshire", he explained.

From an open window they could hear soft, pretty music on they had never heard before. The door opened and a tall blond man dressed in black trousers and a plain white t-shirt answered it. "Welcome, glad you lot made it safely from t'horrid place", he said with a Yorkshire accent.

"You are from Yorkshire? It's lovely there", said Alexandra.

"I am, from Scarborough. Your children are fine, Tatiana is helping Skye with brekky. I'm Ian Sutherland", he said.

The sight which greeted them in the parlor caught them in their tracks. The pretty music came from a phonograph-type device on a table and Olga was seated at an upright piano playing along. The eldest Romanov sibling looked much better than she'd had in over a year, her dark blond hair pinned up in a neat braid and her cheeks flushed, her blue eyes sparkling. She was still too thin but she looked happier than in any time in recent memory.

Alexei squealed in delight when he saw his family, jumping up from the couch and hugging his parents. "Lyosha, you can walk!", exclaimed Anastasia.

"Hugo healed him while he was sleeping. If he were to go to a hospital the doctors would be suspicious since he should have been treated months ago", said Ian.

Olga stopped playing abruptly and embraced them. "This is a miracle!", she yelled.

"Just doing our duty, Olga Nicholaevna", said Ian.

"Is Alexei...", asked Alexandra, the question trailing off.

"Yes, Your Highness. Boys with hemophilia are treated from birth, doctors would be suspicious and Hugo didn't want to risk people getting suspicious", said Ian.

Alexandra grinned so wide she felt her face would crack. "That is all I ever wanted, for our son to be healthy. So he no longer has the disease? He can be a normal boy?", she asked.

"He will be a normal boy, Your Majesty. And him and Anastasia will have to go to school, otherwise officialdom gets suspicious", said Pierre.

"But I already know a lot, lessons are boring", said Alexei.

"Yes, but all children must go to school, Alexei Nikolovich. And you'll get to meet new people", said Ian.

"But what sort of school?", asked Nicholas.

"A secondary school, he's the correct age. There's some very good secondary schools here in Didsbury, both regular state schools and fee-paying ones, but many of the fee-paying ones are Catholic. My daughter and niece go to Our Lady of the Victories, it's a fine girls' primary school", said Pierre.

"I hope you brought an appetite, Skye and I have been preparing breakfast", said Tatiana as she wiped her hands on her apron and embraced her family.

"Of course, anything but black bread and tea", said Anastasia.

A tall young woman with a long honey-colored braid nearly to her waist emerged from the kitchen. Her hazel eyes were slightly tilted at the corners and her high cheekbones gave her an elegant Slavic look as she smiled at the family. "Good morning, Your Majesties. We're making blini with sour cream and jam, our Mum taught me. She's Polish", said Skye.

"Interesting, Miss Sutherland. We had an estate in Poland, Spala", said Nicholas.

"Our grandma's people might have been there, they were Polish nobility, the Jablonskis. We had to leave after the bloody Bolsheviks were advancing", said Skye with a grimace.

"Yes, I do remember a Count Jablonski visiting us at Spala, he had two lovely daughters. That Count Jablonski?", asked Nicholas.

"Yes, our grandfather. Our Mum was the elder sister Barbara and Pierre and Jack's Mum is the other sister Aurelia", replied Ian.

"Amazing, Mr. Sutherland. Do you know Polish?", asked Nicholas.

"Tak, Your Majesty. It made it easier for us to learn Russian, it would be more useful if I worked for MI6", he deadpanned.

"Then what do you do?", he asked.

"I am a professor of Ancient Greece at the University of Manchester, I specialize in Macedonia and Alexander. On behalf of the university, I've been to Greece, Iran, Iraq and India, Rajasthan and Gujarat. I would love to visit the Central Asian Soviet republics since there's a lot of Alexander sites and his favorite wife Roxana came from there", Ian replied.

Olga's eyes were wide as saucers. "You went to India? I want to see India", she declared.

"India is a fascinating country, but very extreme. The northwest is very hot and dry, except for monsoons. The palaces and temples are amazing, but there is also extreme poverty. You have to be open-minded and willing to tolerate things, it's all part of the experience", said Ian.

"Luckily the British keep things in line", said Nicholas.

"Actually, India is an independent country. They still use the British railways and many people speak English, but they are independent. It's a long story", said Ian.

Anastasia grimaced at the idea of a long historical story. Her eyes widened when she realized Skye was wearing pink dainty sandals and her toenails were painted bright red. "I had my feet done this summer before we go on holiday, I'm a nurse so I can't paint my fingernails", she explained.

"I want to paint my nails", declared Anastasia.

Alexandra frowned. "Ladies don't do that", she chided.

"Actually, painting nails is very popular. But since I'm a nurse, I can only paint my toenails because the work would ruin them", said Skye.

"I was a nurse too, at our hospital", said Tatiana.

"I'm a school nurse at our local primary school", said Skye.

"That sounds dull", said Tatiana.

"I get the summers and holidays off. And call me Skye, since we live together. And people call you Tanya?", she asked.

"Yes, but only family. Skye is an unusual name", she replied.

"Our parents went to Scotland for their honeymoon and liked it so much they gave us Scottish names. Plus one part of the Sutherland clan is Scottish, the other branch is from Yorkshire", Ian said.

"I'm hungry", whined Alexei.

Skye chuckled. "And brekky is ready. I hope you like our blini", she said.

Everyone sat down at a table laden with a large platter of blini in the center flanked by a crock of sour cream and several jams of assorted fruits. At each place setting was a mug of steaming tea as the family tried to control their hunger. "I know, I don't blame you", said Pierre.

Tatiana had to chuckle when she saw Anastasia and Alexei greedily eat the blini filled to bursting with sour cream and jam. Skye gave her a sympathetic smile as she took a bite of hers. "These are lovely, Miss Sutherland", said Nicholas.

"Thank you, but Tanya helped", said Skye.

Tatiana blushed. "That's good, Tanya. I suppose under our new lives, you could learn to cook", said Alexandra.

"But I want to be a nurse like Skye, Mama", she replied.

"Perhaps for January you could enroll in nursing school. If you're good at it, you could go to medical school", said Skye.

"Now that is a possibility", said Tatiana.


	2. Chapter 2

"It is so overwhelming, Tanya. I need to process everything", said Olga as she flopped down on the bed in their room on the second floor of the Sutherland's house.

"Careful, Olishka. It is overwhelming but in a good way. We are safe in England like we were supposed to. I can see why finding ourselves in this time would be a shock, but we will adjust", said Tatiana.

"You were always the sensible one of us girlies, Tanya. I want to learn more about this time, I want to travel all over England. And I eventually want to travel like Ian and go to India", said Olga.

Tatiana gave her older sister a knowing look. "He is quite handsome, nyet? And he seems very smart", she teased.

Olga blushed furiously. "Ian is handsome, da. But he is very smart and the music he played for us is lovely. I quite like this Dave Brubeck fellow", she said.

"It is nice music, but not quite to my taste. I find it hard to believe that ragtime evolved into this jazz", said Tatiana.

"Well, music would have changed in all this time. I know Mama and Papa, Mashka and Nastya are with the Lacroix family, but it still feels odd", said Olga.

"And Alyosha is down the corridor from us, he has his own room. I want to repay them for their help", said Tatiana.

"No need to, but you can join once we speak to Hugo", said Skye as she sat down on the bed.

"Is Hugo a god?", asked Olga.

"No, an immortal wizard. We're Christians, except for the Jarvinens who are pagans", replied Skye.

"Finns never seemed very religious", Olga commented.

"They ended up as Lutherans, not the best fit. Now, did your dad really meet our granddad?", asked Skye.

"I suppose, there were so many people at Spala, we don't remember them all. Do you speak Russian?", asked Tatiana.

"No, but I do speak Polish. I suppose they're similar enough. I know French since all smart people ought to speak it, even if the French are a bunch of wankers", Skye quipped.

"Tres bien, parlez Francais. I'm afraid we have Swiss accents", said Olga.

"I have a Belgian accent since Pierre and Jack have a Belgian dad. I have to learn to speak better, but it's not very useful as a school nurse", Skye laughed.

"What is that like?", asked Tatiana.

"In a primary school it's mostly skinned knees and tummy aches, a few kids are on medication and I have give it to them", she explained.

"It sounds boring", said Tatiana dismissively.

"I suppose it does, after working in a war hospital. You could study to be an Accident and Emergency nurse, I suppose that's the closest equivalent", Skye suggested.

"You mean, like in a hospital? I would like that", said Tatiana.

"I don't want to do any more nursing, it was too much", Olga whispered.

"You could go to uni and study something, a lot of women do", said Skye.

"Not now, Skye. I want to make sense of everything first and adjust", said Olga.

"Fair enough. But this Monday coming we're going to Blackpool, it's Ian's idea. He figured that since you lot haven't had a proper birthday celebrations in a long while, this is his way to make up for it", said Skye.

"Is that a beach place? Is it like Cowes?", asked Tatiana. 

"Not quite, it's got a big funfair and lots of clubs. Juan owns a summer club there, the rest of the year it's in Manchester. He's a Torres through his dad", said Skye.

"But what about your cousin who is arriving?", asked Olga.

"Today is Monday, he arrives Wednesday. Pierre is taking the train to Heathrow, ask if you want to go", said Skye.

"No thank you, I'm tired", said Olga.

"I would like to see London, all we saw of England was Cowes", said Tatiana.

"I don't like London, too bloody huge. I'm just a Yorkshire lass, I much prefer the hills and dales", said Skye.

"I'll ask Mama and Papa", said Tatiana.

"Why do you have to ask, you're an adult", exclaimed Skye.

"But London is far", Tatiana protested.

"It's five hours on t'train. Plus we have a telephone", Skye replied.

"All right. Maybe Mashka would like to come along, Nastya and Alexei are too young", said Tatiana.

Olga giggled, the sound startling from the normally serious blond. "Ah, and I think Mashka likes Pierre, she kept looking at him all throughout breakfast", she teased.

"Da, but he is very good looking and kind. Mashka has always been a big flirt", said Tatiana.

"It's about time Pierre started dating again, he's been widowed for a long time. Marina was his wife, a lovely girl from Cyprus. She got hit by a drunk driver whilst crossing the street", said Skye quietly.

"How horrid!", Olga exclaimed.

"It would be good if he started dating again and Nicole needs a Mum. And I can see that she likes kids, a lot of women don't want to date a guy with kids", said Skye.

"What sort of books does your cousin write?", asked Tatiana, changing the subject.

"It's a series of novel about an English sailor who's shipwrecked in Japan, during Queen Elizabeth I's reign. He becomes advisor to a lord who eventually becomes the shogun, which is like the top military ruler of Japan. The first one is about him but the others are about his descendants", she explained.

"Interesting. How would a British person learn Japanese, it looks hard as Chinese", said Tatiana.

"It is, but all of the Sol Duga are good at languages. Ian knows French, Polish, Russian, Farsi, Arabic, both kinds of Greek, Latin, Hindi and Gujarati. Pierre knows the above except Farsi, Hindi and Gujarati, but he knows Turkish and Serbo-Croatian", she replied.

Both sisters looked awestruck. "All we know is Russian, English and French", said Olga.

"That's three languages, most British only know English", said Skye dryly.

"Is Russia still Bolshevik?", asked Olga.

"Yes, unfortunately. The bloody wankers forced Mum's family to feel before their advance and they stole everything. Our manor is a ruin but my gran and the women in the family hid jewels sewn into their corsets and dresses", said Skye with grim satisfaction.

"Our corsets have jewels sewn into them, should we sell them?", asked Tatiana.

"Maybe one stone at a time, otherwise jewelers get suspicious", said Skye.

"That makes sense. Do women still wear them?", asked Olga.

"No, thank goodness. Doctors say they're bad for you", replied Skye.

"I see. But I've been wearing one for so long, I wouldn't know how to go without it", said Tatiana.

Skye looked at her and realized how small her waist was. "How wide is your waist, Tanya?", she asked.

"Sixteen inches", she said proudly.

Skye huffed. "That's not good, Tanya. Take off the bloody thing, you'll constrict your organs", she ordered.

"But if I do, I wouldn't have a shape. Mama says without it, I resemble Alexei", said Tatiana.

"The thin look is in, bosoms are out. I'm the same size as you and I don't wear a corset", said Skye.

Tatiana sighed and went into the walk-in closet, emerging ten minutes later holding the corset. "See, we have a similar build. And you'll feel better", said Skye.

"It feels strange, Skye. I just hope my figure doesn't spread out and become fat", said Tatiana. 

"You won't, as long as you don't eat fried things with chips. I grew up in a seaside town and I can't stand fish and chips, it's just grease and salt. I don't eat fried things, it's bad for your cholesterol", said Skye.

"But what foods are good for you, then?", asked Tatiana.

"Fruit, veg, dark breads and oats, lean meat. White flour and white sugar aren't good for you, neither is too many animal fats since they accumulate in your arteries and cause heart attacks. I only have some chicken and fish, the blini I made with whole wheat flour", replied Skye.

"They were good, but they did feel different. I want to learn more about now", said Tatiana.

"I'm tired, Tanya", Olga murmured.

"All right, Olya", said Tatiana as her and Skye left the room.

"Is Olya all right?", asked Alexei, looking up from his book.

"Yes, she's tired. And I see you like Ian's book", Skye chuckled.

"It's awesome, Alexander was awesome", said Alexei.

"He was, that's why I study Macedonia, Athens and Sparta have been done to death", said Ian.

Tatiana noticed the wooden box with the odd glass front in the parlor. "That's a television, it's like having a cinema in your house, except it's only BBC here in Britain. I bought it because the shop was having a sale, it's an older model", said Ian.

"Telly is boring, only good if there's a film or Shakespeare play. Yank telly has a lot more channels", said Skye.

"We had a cinema in our house, but a projector and a screen. I suppose this is a smaller version", said Tatiana.

"Let's go tell your parents you are going to London tomorrow", teased Skye.

"But that isn't proper", protested Tatiana.

Skye laughed, her hazel eyes amused. "Tanya, you're going to London with Pierre and Maria, think of it as being a chaperone. Besides, some women and men live together before they marry. Some of my friends at uni did that before they married", she said.

"I suppose, but I'll have to get used to it", she replied.

The two women went across the street to the Lacroix house, where Nicholas and Alexandra were riveted to a BBC production of Macbeth while Maria and Anastasia were in the kitchen looking through a large colorful book on Byzantine art, a blue plastic transistor radio playing the weekly Beatles show. The two girls got up and started dancing when the Beatles played Carol, giving the Chuck Berry classic a swinging beat missing from the original. "Ohh Tanya, you have to hear this group, the Beatles!", squealed Anastasia.

"The Beatles are the biggest group in England, all the young girls love them. They're from Liverpool", said Skye.

"I love the Beatles!", yelled Nicole as she rushed into the kitchen and started dancing. 

Tatiana looked on with bemusement and thought this Beatles music was noisy. The music stopped and she winced at their thick Scouse accents, sounding like peasants and their English nearly unintelligible. "Yeah, I have trouble understanding these Scouse gits too", said Skye.

Pierre entered the kitchen and set a kettle on the stove. Skye nudged Tatiana as she took a deep breath. "Mr. Lacroix, would it be all right if I went to London with you?", she asked.

"Of course, and would you like to come along, Maria Nicholaevna?", he asked.

"Yes, of course!", exclaimed Maria as Pierre exhaled and grinned like a schoolboy.

"I want to go to London but I don't want to miss tomorrow's show. And we're going shopping", said Anastasia.

"Your Majesties, Tatiana and Maria want to go with me to London tomorrow, I'm picking up my brother and my niece at Heathrow Airport", said Pierre.

"What? People fly in airplanes as passengers?", asked Nicholas in disbelief.

"Yes, especially very long distances. I just want to let you know, I will chaperone them", said Pierre.

"What are you going to do in London?", asked Alexandra.

"See a museum, perhaps a film. Or go to my friend's theatre, he owns a theatre that puts on all sorts of shows and we've known each other since our military service", he replied.

"I see. And what of this friend?", asked Nicholas.

"He's a good lad, his father is a Baron and his mother comes from a wealthy banking family. He's the heir to the Barony of Northwood", he replied.

"All right, but I want you girlies to be on your best behavior. And please call when you arrive at the hotel", said Alexandra as her daughters hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

Tatiana tried to hide her excitement as her and Maria waited outside with Pierre for the cab to Manchester Piccadilly station. Both women wore Skye's dresses, Tatiana's black with a white Peter Pan collar, black stockings and black patent leather heels while Maria's was in royal blue with white polka dots and matching black stockings and heels. Both had their hair down to their shoulders with the ends flipped up, a style Skye had helped them with and topped by little pillbox hats.

"I want to buy a lot of pretty dresses in London", said Maria.

"I want to repay Skye, it's only fair", said Tatiana.

"We will, you'll be a nurse and then you can buy all sorts of pretty dresses", said Maria.

The cab arrived and Pierre put their bags in the trunk. "Piccadilly, sir?", asked the driver, a middle-aged man in a flat wool cap.

"Yes, thank you. We're picking up my brother from Heathrow", he replied.

"London town is too far, never did like it down south", said the driver.

It was a quick 15-minute drive to Piccadilly but the trip from the leafy suburb of Didsbury to central Manchester fascinated the sisters. The cab traveled much faster than their father's Rolls Royce and the road was smooth and paved, even the dull grey warehouses and apartment buildings near the station capturing their interest.

Pierre paid the driver and took their bags from the trunk. "Stay by me the whole time", he warned.

Piccadilly was busy early in the morning with commuters boarding trains to and from the suburbs, to the outlying towns as the loudspeakers blared information in a Mancunian twang. The noise of the train engines combined with the chatter of people and the intermittent squawk coming from the loudspeakers was far louder than any station in Russia, the constant hustle dizzying. Little kiosks hawked everything from newspapers and magazines and junk food, the little booths manned by bored middle-aged men. No one seemed to notice them as they went to catch their train, the whole combining to give them dizzy spells.

Tatiana was relieved when they boarded their train and the porter took their bags to the luggage car. "Is it always this busy?", she asked.

"Usually, but the stations in London are worse. Just stay close", said Pierre.

"It wasn't that bad", said Maria as she unwrapped a chocolate bar.

"Now you ought to practice your names, from now on you're Tessa Parker", Pierre whispered.

Tatiana nodded. "At least Maria keeps her name, I get it. I hope I don't end up like Tess", she joked.

"You're smarter than Tess, Tessa", he teased.

Maria delicately nibbled at her chocolate. "I like it, Tessa is an elegant name", she said.

Tatiana made a mental note to tell her sister not to eat chocolate in public. "Yes, Maria", she replied.

The train filled with passengers, their first class carriage containing mostly well-dressed middle-class people who barely noticed them. Soon it was full and the train's whistle blasted a few times as the last few passengers scrambled aboard, before the train slowly pulled away from the station.

At first the scenery was uneventful as they passed the southern suburbs of the city and then the surrounding mill towns. The landscape then morphed into neat little towns surrounded by greenery, but they quickly lost interest after a few miles. Tatiana was glad that she had brought along a book as she took out Jack's novel, the Rose and Sword.

By the time they got to London, she was almost finished with the book and was visibly annoyed when the train arrived at Euston station. "Jack is a brilliant author, isn't he?", asked Pierre.

"I want to know if James ends up with Satsuma and if Mr. Tanaka becomes shogun. Japan sounds like a fascinating country, it reminds me of medieval England", said Tatiana.

"Then you ought to tell Jack that, Japan isn't my thing", said Pierre.

Maria was vaguely irritated and she held on tightly to his arm. Tatiana nodded in understanding. "Let's find our bags and go to the hotel", she said.

Pierre collected their bags and hailed a cab outside the station. "The Jenkins hotel", he told the driver.

At first the sisters peered out the window wanting to see London but the area around the station seemed dull with streets of nondescript apartment buildings and shops. But they perked up when they arrived in Bloomsbury, with its handsome Georgian buildings and neat little shops. Tatiana thought the area reminded her of a German town in Hesse but kept quiet as to not make the driver suspicious.

The driver stopped in front of a pale pink and white Georgian building with a dark blue awning over the entrance. Pierre took their bags and led them inside as the sisters looked about the lobby curiously. The parlor was done in the same white, pink and cream as the exterior with potted ferns adding a touch of green. The sofas and chairs were upholstered in dusky pink satin and the polished floor was tiled in a geometric pattern of pink and white, framed paintings of bucolic English landscapes hanging on the walls. Tatiana felt as though she were back in Alexandra's Mauve Room boudoir, the same kind of pastel chintz giving her Deja vu as Maria patted her arm and nodded in understanding.

Pierre ushered them towards the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor. "Do you come to London often?", asked Maria.

"Yes, since my publisher is in London and for academic conferences. I've published several books on the Byzantine Empire, I am a professor of Byzantine studies", he replied.

"What's it like to write a book?", asked Maria.

"Hard work since I have to do a lot of research and that means reading all sorts of things and traveling. Maria, I want you to travel with me. Marina was content to stay in England with Nicole, but I want us to travel as a family", he said.

"Where do you travel?", she asked.

"Greece, Turkey, Egypt, Italy, the Middle East", he replied.

"Ohh, I want!", Maria squealed.

"Pierre, that's moving too fast", chided Tatiana.

The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and he led them towards the room. "Those are safe areas and it isn't for holiday, it's part of being a professor and writer, Tessa. Perhaps if Olivia and Ian become a couple, she would travel with him", he replied.

"Is that proper?", she asked.

"Yes, of course. Sorry if it seems sudden", he said.

Tatiana nodded as they entered the room. It was done in the same pink and cream décor as the lobby but with less chintz, three bed, a nightstand topped by a pink porcelain lamp, a transistor radio, a brass alarm clock, a rotary phone and door which opened onto the bathroom. A tiny balcony looked down onto the hotel garden, a pretty green space with a little fountain where water spilled out from a dolphin surrounded by red and white rosebushes. "I call the hotel last night to set up two folding beds, Jack and Mollie are staying across the hall", said Pierre.

"It's lovely, can we see London?", asked Maria.

"London is huge, one doesn't see London in one day. We ought to see more of Manchester, Mashenka", he teased.

Maria giggled and blushed. Tatiana just sighed and got busy putting away their things. "Do you mind?", he asked, taking out a silver cigarette case. On the lid of the gleaming silver box was a golden double-headed Byzantine eagle on a crimson background done in enamel which shone in the hotel light.

"No, Papa smokes. And I haven't had a cigarette since I arrived in Ekaterinburg", said Tatiana.

"Bloody shame. These are Regals", he said.

Tatiana was still as he lit her cigarette and then Maria's, before closing his silver cigarette lighter. After a moment, he flipped it open and lit his own cigarette. "Three on a match is unlucky", he explained.

"Ah, this is nice", said Tatiana as she took a drag.

"Yes, Papa's cigarettes are good but the ones in Siberia were horrid", said Maria as she took a drag off hers.

"My one real vice, I started in the service since it was the only way to get a break", said Pierre.

"Now what do we do?", asked Maria as she took another drag.

Just then the phone rang in their room and Pierre answered it. "Okay, that sounds like a grand idea. Yes, I'm here with my girlfriend and her sister. Yes, we're all right. See you later then", he said before hanging up.

"That was Clive, he wants to meet us for supper and then he's taking us to his gallery, they're hosting an exhibit of modern art. He always wanted to own a gallery", Pierre chuckled.

"So he does art shows? Does he own this art?", asked Maria.

"No, he doesn't exhibit his own art. These are his friends who are artists and he displays their art in his gallery so they get attention and people can see them. If someone likes it, they can buy the art and Clive makes sure the artist gets paid well, he gets a small commission fee", he explained.

"But what would his parents think? Owning an art gallery isn't very usual for nobles", said Tatiana as she stubbed out her cigarette in an ashtray on the dresser.

"His parents are deceased, his brother Nigel is the 14th Baron of Northwood. And his parents bought him the gallery because they don't want to deal with him, he's queer and they're embarrassed", he explained.

Understanding dawned on their faces. "I can see why, it is against the law and God", said Tatiana.

"But he's a good chap, his gallery is very successful and he's given artists a big break. Queers are just wired differently from other blokes", said Pierre with a shrug.

"Don't you worry he's going to try something?", asked Maria.

"No, I'm not his type. He likes blond chaps, his partner Gavin is an actor from Darby who's company is on the road in Wales. Of course it's illegal, but it's an open secret", he said.

"All right, I suppose London would have a lot of odd people", Tatiana mused aloud.

"But I want to meet odd people, Taneshka. Meeting new people is always fun", said Maria eagerly.

"I hope so, forty eight hours already", Tatiana quipped.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's good to see you again, old bean", teased Clive Northwood as he clapped Pierre on the back.

"It is, Clive. This is my girlfriend Maria Parker and her sister Tessa, I'm showing them London before Jack and Mollie arrive", he said.

"Glad to meet you, Misses Parker. My gallery is having an exhibition of modern art, some friends of mine are showing off their latest works. Some painting, sculpture, and a jazz group is performing. It's a free jazz quartet, the Whitby Four. I saw them at the Blue Frog in Soho and they were brilliant", said Clive enthusiastically.

The sisters were charmed by Clive, having expected a man in a dress who acted like a flamboyant woman. Clive was tall and aristocratic-looking with wavy dark brown hair parted neatly on the side, his regal face dominated by sharp, keen hazel eyes. He wore an expensive tailored Edwardian suit in black, a white buttoned-down shirt and a maroon waistcoat adding a contrast. His long fingers were adorned with thin gold rings and his nails were manicured, a silver wristwatch peeking out from under his shirt sleeve. His whole demeanor was that of a British aristocrat with an edge, an Edwardian fop like something out of Oscar Wilde.

"And Clive, the usual?", asked Pierre.

"Of course, mon vieux. You ladies are going to like the Malabar, just the best Indian restaurant in Bloomsbury", said Clive cheerfully.

Soon they were seated at a corner table at the Malabar, their favorite Indian restaurant. The décor was in bold red and orange but tasteful, a quartet of musicians playing soft raga music on a tiny stage. A waiter in a black suit came over with a tray of gin and tonics before handing them menus. "Gin and tonics with Tanqueray, the best gin in England", said Clive in rapture.

Tatiana looked curiously at the crystal-clear drink topped with lemon peel. She took a tentative sip and then another. "It's very good", she said.

"Gin is the English drink, and the Queen's favourite", laughed Clive.

"Absolutely, I'm English by the Grace of God", agreed Pierre.

Maria swallowed nearly half the drink and giggled. "Careful, Maria", he warned.

"I remember stealing sips of Dad's gin as a lad, I got sick. Learned my lesson", Clive joked.

"So Clive, did you from your dad?", asked Pierre.

Clive waited until the waiter took their orders and then took out his gold cigarette case and matching lighter, the Northwood coat of arms on the lid. "Just a bloody birthday card and my allowance in my account, pardon the language. Nigel is the heir and our parents' pride and joy, the allowance is to make sure the black sheep of the Northwood family stays out of trouble", he said with a dry chuckle before lighting a Dunhill.

"How awful!", Maria exclaimed.

"It's a rich baron thing, Miss Parker. Since I am of an artistic temperament and have no inclination towards the fair sex, I'm exiled here in London with my gallery and all sorts of fascinating people", he quipped.

Tatiana tried not to giggle. "I suppose that is one way to compensate, Mr. Northwood", she replied.

"Call me Clive, Miss Parker. Just don't call me Sir, I'm not the one with the title", he chuckled.

"What sort of music is playing at your exhibition, Clive? Our sister Olivia likes Dave Brubeck and our younger siblings like the Beatles", said Tatiana.

"The Whitby Four are free jazz, a lot of improvisation. Sort of like Ornette Coleman, Sun Ra type music. That's why I prefer Coltrane's live performances to his records", said Clive.

"I much prefer Charlie Parker and the New York bebop blokes, free jazz is lot of squealing and honking", said Pierre.

"Your loss, mon vieux", Clive retorted cheerfully as the waiter arrived with their food.

After dinner Pierre lit Maria's cigarette and Clive lit Tatiana's cigarette, before the men lit theirs. "The exhibition will start soon, I hope you ladies enjoy it. London has so many brilliant people, I don't know how you can stay up in Manchester", Clive teased.

Pierre exhaled. "My job is there and so is my family. And I'm old, at my age going to art galleries to see avant-garde art and hanging out with beatniks is silly", he said.

"Touche', mon vieux. Hopefully I will be a cool uncle to my nieces and nephews, being the heir to a baron is hard", said Clive.

After their post-dinner cigarettes and paying the bill, Clive led them down the street to his gallery, the Southplain. From the outside, it had a simple appearance in a clean neo-Classical style with its Ionic columns in plaster and plain Georgian façade in white and cream not unlike the other Georgian buildings in the area. Even the lobby was done in cream and white and resembled a sort of hotel lobby but once past the lobby into the main exhibition space they could see it was clearly an artistic place. Around the perimeter of the large open space were various kinds of art, painting, sculpture and even a few dance installations where people in odd clothes demonstrated modern dance techniques. On a tiny raised platform was a jazz quartet consisting of a trumpet, saxophone, upright piano and bassist who played without sheet music, seemingly just improvising their music. Opposite the platform was a small table with cubes of cheese on white plates and several open bottles of wine and glasses where people could help themselves.

"Just go on ahead, everyone here is friendly", said Clive.

Tatiana was alarmed at first when Pierre led Maria towards one of the exhibits. She took a deep breath and poured herself a glass of Pinot Grigio and recalled that Maria was nineteen, not a child. She saw they were gazing at a colorful painting and decided to look around the room. Her first stop was an odd glass sculpture made of heavy, white opaque glass. The squat bottom was pearly white and shaped like a fat tree stump, the glass then branching out into thin brightly coloured strands. "It's my sculpture, Creation. The bottom part is the ether, the branches are creation rising from the ether", said the sculptor, a young woman in jeans and a garishly-colored sarape with long brown braids.

"It's very colorful, Miss", said Tatiana.

"You're not from London, are you? I'm from Suffolk myself", replied the sculptor.

"I'm from Manchester, miss", replied Tatiana.

"Ah yes, up North. I have friends from up North, the art scene up North stinks so they all gravitate to London. Hope you like the rest of the exhibits", said the sculptor.

Tatiana saw that Pierre and Maria were watching one of the dancers so she continued looking around. She found that she preferred this odd sort of jazz to the smoothness of the Dave Brubeck album she'd heard at Ian's house as it wasn't so pretty or predictable, this music very free-flowing and improvisational. Tatiana tried to figure out what came next in the music but was pleasantly surprised that would go off in different directions which one did not expect. She made a mental note to ask Clive about this amazing music.

"So what did you think?", asked Pierre as they got ready to leave.

"Some of the art was pretty, I've never seen such different kinds of art", said Maria.

"I liked the music, it's so different and more interesting than that Dave Brubeck fellow", said Tatiana.

"Free jazz is an acquired taste, Jack likes it. He loves Coltrane and those blokes, I like Coltrane's albums but his live shows are just him improvising one tune for over 45 minutes. I suppose some people like that, but I prefer my music to have order", said Pierre.

"Tessa, it wasn't bad but Pierre is right, music ought to have order", said Maria.

"And the Beatles have order?", Tatiana retorted with a chuckle.

"Sort of, their songs have a beginning and an end. But their music is so fun to dance to and they are funny", said Maria eagerly.

"Soon the whole world will be in thrall to the Beatles", he teased as she laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

"I hope Jack isn't going to be like a grumpy bear and Mollie is going to be tired, imagine flying from Japan to Iran, Iran to Germany, and then England", said Pierre as they went downstairs for breakfast.

"What? I suppose the pilot needs a rest", said Maria pragmatically.

"And Asia is so vast, but it's much faster than a ship since it's only two days compared to a month", said Pierre.

"I understand, it still feels odd to think of an Englishman going to Japan", said Tatiana.

"People go to all sorts of odd places, I know plenty of British people who go on holiday to the continent. And not just posh people, ordinary middle-class people who go to Italy, Greece, Spain or some other place. Flights to the continent can be cheap if you go to the right travel agency", he said.

"There are so many things", Tatiana mused aloud.

The hotel dining room was filling up with guests for breakfast. "Just help yourself", he said.

Tatiana nodded in thanks as the waiter poured them each a cup of coffee, taking hers with just a little sugar and milk. She took a sip of coffee and looked around, seeing mostly families and other very normal folks. The idea of being around all new and different sorts of people both frightened and fascinated her, thinking that in just two days she'd met more interesting people than in the previous twenty-one years of her life.

Tatiana was brought out of her reverie when Maria sat down with a plate of fresh waffles drenched in syrup, strawberries and whipped cream. "The food looks amazing", she enthused.

"All right, but you ought to be watch your waistline", she chided.

"And you need to gain some weight, Tessa. You've always been too thin", said Maria as she dug into her waffles.

Tatiana finished her coffee and walked over to the breakfast buffet. The bacon and sausages in the chafing dishes turned her stomach, the meat glistening with fat and the sausages especially reminding her of ugly little snakes with their shiny fat skins. She was relieved to see boiled eggs, toast and fresh fruit with yogurt as she helped herself and went back to the table. "You don't have to eat as though you're still wearing a corset", said Maria.

"I just don't like greasy things", she replied.

"Jack is the same way, it comes in handy whilst in Japan since they eat so much rice, fish and veg. Skye says fried things aren't good for you, but the British invented fried stuff with chips", said Pierre with a laugh.

They finished breakfast and he hailed a cab outside the hotel. "Heathrow, the international terminal", he told the driver.

The drive to Heathrow took them west out of the city towards the suburbs. The area seemed to consist of dull little towns with prefab houses as the sisters quickly grew bored. Heathrow appeared like a mirage from the dullness of the west London suburbs, the area opening up to reveal a massive parking lot and a modern glass and steel structure which to them resembled a big bird's nest. An eerie continuous roar filled the air as the biggest planes they had ever seen flew above them and landed nearby as the sisters pressed their noses to the window in awe.

The driver let them at the terminal and Pierre paid the fare. "Just stay close and don't get lost", he said.

The interior of the terminal resembled that of the train station except bigger and with more light. Hawkers at booths sold the same kinds of junk food and newspapers and even the squawking over the PA was the same except with planes instead of trains. The international arrivals terminal was built like a sphere with plate glass windows looking out onto the runway and gates. Several big airplanes sat in front of the gates taking on passengers while being loaded with bags, these planes bigger than the Imperial train.

"How many passengers fit on these planes?", asked Maria.

"Depends, on international flights about 200, 250 passengers. Domestic flights within Britain would be about 50 or so", said Pierre.

"I want to go on a plane", Maria declared.

"BOAC Flight #611 from Frankfurt has just landed. Passengers will be disembarking shortly", said the PA.

Right outside the window was a large white plane with the BOAC insignia on the tail. A gate was pushed up against the plane door and within fifteen minutes passengers started to emerge from the gate doors. A handsome man with wavy black hair wearing a pair of grey trousers and a white shirt under a matching sport jacket emerged through the doors, holding the hand of a little girl with long straight black braids and a pink and white gingham dress. He glanced their way and his lips turned up in a smile as Tatiana felt her heart skip a beat. At first he had looked like a business traveler; with that smile, it lit up his face and made his dark blue eyes sparkle.

"Bonjour, mon frere", he said as he hugged Pierre.

"Bonjour et bienvenue at Angleterre, mon frere petit, et Mollinka", said Pierre as the little girl hugged him.

"Bonjour, Oncle Pierre", she replied, her French spoken without their Belgian accent.

"Tessa, Maria, this is my brother Jack and my niece Mollie. Jack and Mollie, this is my girlfriend Maria and her sister Tessa", he said.

"Very glad to meet you, ladies. We've been flying since Monday, we need to rest up or we'll be asleep for the next 48 hours", said Jack.

"Rest up, we're heading up to Blackpool this weekend", said Pierre.

"Ohh, Blackpool is fun. I want to see the fun fair, there's no fun fairs like that in Japan", said Mollie eagerly. Tatiana noticed how unusually pretty the little girl was, her straight black hair and almond-shaped eyes clearly from her Japanese mother. However, her eyes were a brilliant sapphire blue with hints of violet, just like her father and uncle. She then realized that the Lacroix must all have those eyes, as she had never seen that eye color anywhere else.

"Only us Lacroix have those color eyes, Miss Tessa", said Jack.

"How did you..?", she sputtered.

Jack gave her a crooked grin and Tatiana felt faint. "I'm a mind reader, Miss Tessa. And you are better looking than in your portraits", he teased.

Tatiana couldn't help the blush creeping up her neck that turned her normally creamy complexion the color of a blush rose. "Uh, thank you", she whispered.

"Daddy, stop teasing Miss Tessa. She is too pretty", chided Mollie.

"All right, Mollie-Chan. And we ought to rest up", said Jack.

After getting their bags, Pierre led them back outside where he hailed a cab. Almost immediately after getting inside, Mollie fell asleep and Jack nearly did. "We flew from Tokyo to Tehran, Tehran to Frankfurt and Frankfurt to here. We stayed overnight in Frankfurt since our flight from Tokyo was at five in the morning. So bloody tired", he muttered.

"You can rest in the hotel, Mr. Lacroix", said Tatiana.

"Of course. And call me Jack, I'm not that old. And may I call you Tessa, I'm sure you'll do better than that other Tess", he joked.

"Jack, sometimes I swear you're all French instead of just half Waffle-French", Pierre teased.

"Hah, waffle French. And the Froggies are still mad at us, since the Jerries invaded through Belgium. And I spent time in Jerryland", he retorted.

"What's a Jerry?", asked Maria.

"A German, they call us Brits Tommies. We fought them twice, no offense ladies", said Jack.

They arrived back at the hotel and Jack immediately put Mollie to bed, after having her change into a nightgown. "I'll see how long I can stay up, otherwise I'll feel like I have a hangover. You lot can go out", he said.

"All right", agreed Pierre.

"I'll stay with you, Jack", said Tatiana.

Jack gave her that crooked grin and her heart skipped a beat. "I would be honored to have such a lovely companion, Tessa", he drawled.

Pierre and Maria tried not to smile. "All right, mon frère", he said.

Jack carefully set aside his sport jacket and draped it over the back of a chair. Tatiana noticed a flash of red near his elbow and he smiled, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a brilliant tattoo of a fiery red phoenix. "It's beautiful!", she exclaimed.

"Merci, Tessa. It's a phoenix, in Japanese mythology they're symbols of transformation, loyalty and rebirth. I got it done in Singapore during my army service, took ten hours. Don't worry, Hugo removes it before I go on a mission", he replied.

"I see, but doesn't it hurt?", she asked.

"At first when the needle goes in, but you get used to it. Since I'm not a university professor I can get one, and in Japan since I'm a gaijin people don't think I'm a gangster", he chuckled.

"Why would that be?", she asked.

"In Japan, only yakuza have tattoos. Those are gangsters, they also have four fingers on each hand", he replied as she looked horrified.

"I know, as long as you don't get in trouble in Japan you won't see them", he said.

"But they defeated us", she protested.

"And we defeated them in the last war, Tessa. Thankfully the Yanks were good occupation rulers and the Japanese like us Westerners now", he teased.

"People keep on mentioning this war, was there another great war?", she asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. Germany was at it again, a crazy and evil bloke named Hitler became ruler and invaded other countries. He also allied with Japan and Italy and Japan were just as bad in Asia. Plus Hitler and his minions carried out plans to kill all the Jews, Gypsies, homosexuals and handicapped people in their empire, they ended up killing millions of these people. Plus Russia lost 20 million defending against Germany", he said.

Tatiana was speechless. The numbers were so big and made no sense but his tone was serious, so he meant every word. "But how is that possible? With bombs?", she asked.

"Not really, people were sent to camps either to be killed or used as slave labor. British and Soviet troops liberated these camps and camera footage showed everything. It was shown in the cinemas when we were children", said Jack.

Tatiana suddenly felt faint and nauseous. "But, but Britain defeated Germany?", she pleaded.

"We did, with help from the Yanks and Soviets. Hitler committed suicide and we made the Jerries civilized people, the Yanks have bases there now. And Japan was occupied by the US, the Yanks made the emperor say he wasn't divine and made the government modern. The Japanese used to believe that the emperor was descended from the sun goddess Ameterasu. The Yanks made him admit he was human", said Jack.

"But why do you write about Japan and like it so much then?", she asked in confusion.

"Japan isn't all yakuza and barmy German allies, Tessa. There's a brilliant history, the code of bushido, and it's a gorgeous country. Plus the Japanese are temperamentally like Englishmen, I understand that", he chuckled.

"But you're really Polish and Belgian", she teased.

"Half-Belgian, half-Polish and British by the grace of God, Tessa. Isn't your Mum English?", he chuckled.

"Half-English, the German part she'd rather not mention. And I don't want to know I'm part-German myself, I'll just think of myself as an Englishwoman, I imagine being Russian would attract suspicion", she said.

"You guessed right, Tessa. After the war, the Soviets became our enemies again and we've had Brits spying for them. So I wouldn't mention that you speak Russian", said Jack.

"Are we going to Manchester tomorrow?", she asked.

"Yeah, Mollie is eager to see Nicole and Mum and Dad. She spent time with her Mum's family but she misses her British family", he replied.

"When we were in that horrid house, I vowed I would never travel anymore and would stay in place. But now I want to travel", she mused aloud.

Jack chuckled, his blue eyes amused. "It's because you're not shunted along hither and yon, Tessa. You have the choice to stay in one place or to travel, and since you've never seen much, you want to travel. You will travel, you've already been forward in time went to London and met some interesting people. Where do you want to visit?", he asked.

"I've been to Germany, Denmark, Cowes in England, and different parts of Russia. Russia has too many bad memories and we haven't seen much of Britain. Perhaps Japan, or somewhere Oriental. Maybe America", she said.

"We can't go to Russia since the Soviets don't allow people to enter or leave. Britain is lovely, since I'm British after all. Perhaps next year, each year my publisher sends me on a tour of the Orient since my books are popular there. I've been to Japan numerous times, Burma, Singapore, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Korea and the Antipodes. Too bad mainland China is off-limits, it's a Communist country. It would be amazing to see the Great Wall and the Forbidden City, China has a fascinating history", he said.

"I hope the Bolsheviks are defeated once and for all", she said.

"They will be, once people wake up and realize they're ruled y a lot of wankers", he said before he phoned room service for tea. "Think of it as closing an old book and writing a new one. Your family is safe and you'll have the chance to live as normal people. Sort of", he added with a chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

"You are so pretty, Miss Tessa. Our English princesses and the Emperor's wife aren't as pretty", said Mollie as Jack tried to rebraid her hair. 

"Thank you, but good looks aren't everything. Many beautiful girls rely on their looks and don't develop intelligence", said Tatiana.

"Are you smart, then? Mummy-san is very smart and Daddy is very smart, Oncle Pierre is very smart. That makes me smart too, right?", asked Mollie.

"I suppose, smart people often have smart children", she replied.

Jack sighed and let go of her hair. "I'm sorry, Mollie-Chan", he said.

"That's cuz you're a guy, Daddy. Daddy's don't do hair", Mollie chided.

Tatiana bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Uh, that's not nice to say, Mollie. Let me try", she said. She untied the messy braid and combed Mollie's glossy black hair before braiding it. Her long slender fingers deftly braided her hair until it was in two long black braids to her waist, shining blue-black in the lamplight.

"You have long pianist fingers, Tessa", he teased. Jack took out his cigarette case, the silver lid containing an enameled red rose crossed with a samurai sword. He offered her a cigarette and lit hers and then his with a silver Zippo lighter. "Regals, just like mon frère. Northern people smoke Regals, Southerners smoke Embassys. In France, we smoke Gauloises. Maybe I'll pick up some at the tobacco shop", he said.

Tatiana took a drag. "These are far better than Russian cigs", she said.

"I suppose they're rubbish, Soviet things are except for their weapons", he replied cynically.

"I don't want to think about it, I bet the Bolsheviks buy lots of weapons but not food", she said bitterly.

"That's what MI6 is saying, we got spies there. People are starving and they have missiles", said Jack in disgust.

"What's a Bolshevik?", asked Mollie.

"They are very bad people, they overthrew our father as king of Russia", said Tatiana.

"They sound mean, Miss Tessa. I hope they don't come to England", said Mollie in fear.

"They won't, Mollie-Chan", said Jack reassuringly, taking one final drag of his cigarette.

"We went to an art exhibition at a gallery last night and I heard the most amazing music, free jazz", said Tatiana as she finished her own cigarette.

"Really? Did Pierre call it squawking and honking?", he teased.

"Yes, but it was lovely and so free-sounding. It was like the musicians were totally improvising, playing by instinct", she said.

"Not quite, but it's about experimenting rather than sticking to the chords, like in big band jazz. It's not bad, my parents liked it, but I prefer spontaneity", he said.

"I like the Beatles", said Mollie.

Jack smiled at his daughter. "They're all right, at least they write and perform their own songs. A lot of pop stars just perform other people's songs, but the lads do write their own songs. And that's a good way to make money in show business, write popular songs and get royalties. That's money you get every time the radio plays your songs, or someone buys sheet music or an album", he explained.

"I'm hungry, Daddy", said Mollie.

"Sorry about that, Mollinka. We'll tell Uncle Pierre and Miss Maria to see if they're hungry", said Jack.

"Is Miss Maria a princess too? She's very pretty", said Mollie.

"Yes, a former princess anyways. We are getting used to not being princesses anymore", said Tatiana.

"I can't wait until Nicole's gran comes back to England, she's in Cyprus. Her gran owns an olive grove in Cyprus and she spends the summers there, she's coming back at the end of August. She makes excellent Greek food", said Mollie.

"We have Greek cousins, our great-aunt married the Greek king. I would love to see Greece", said Tatiana.

"Greece is all right, but that's more Pierre's thing", said Jack.

"Daddy, when are we going to have dinner?", asked Mollie.

Jack smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that, Mollie-Chan. I'll go ask your uncle and Miss Maria", he said.

Mollie looked at Tatiana. "Miss Tessa, are you one of the people Daddy's group saved?", she whispered.

"Yes," she replied.

"I know, Miss Tessa. Daddy's group rescues all sorts of people", said Mollie matter-of-factly.

"What sorts of people?", she asked.

"All sorts, English, Americans. Uncle Ian and Uncle Pierre go back in time too", said Mollie.

"Don't worry, no one can hear us. I cast the spell, the room is sound-proof, I should have told you that earlier", said Jack as he entered the room.

"Really? So people don't hear us at all?", she asked incredulously.

"No, and if we are speaking in public, we change the language. The Lacroix use Walloon, the Torres' Latin, the Sutherlands Anglo-Saxon and the Jarvinens Livonian. And if by some miracle someone understands these languages, the words are completely off-topic", said Jack triumphantly.

"I will get used to it, I will learn what I need", said Tatiana.

"You will, Hugo will tell you what you need to know", said Jack.

The sisters' eyes were wide in delight as they walked down Gerrard Street in Chinatown, the color and bustle so different from any street they had ever seen. The storefronts and restaurants were styled as brilliantly-colored pagodas in bright red and orange light, some of them with stone statues of lions out front. All sorts of Chinese people, young and old, dressed in both modern styles and traditional clothes, were out and about speaking in different Chinese dialects and English while from inside many of the shops came both British and Chinese pop music. The shop windows had displays of clothes, furniture and souvenirs while the restaurants were illuminated with red paper lanterns with hanging carcasses of crispy duck silhouetted in the shadows, the meat brown and glistening with fat.

"That's duck, a traditional dish from Beijing which was a favorite of the emperor's. It's quite lovely", said Jack.

"Our papa's family in Belgium hunt duck and roast them, they also hunt geese for Christmas dinner. I much prefer it to turkey, turkey is too dry", said Pierre.

"What should we order? Is Chinese food very odd?", asked Maria.

"Not at all, unless you specifically ask for something odd", said Pierre.

"This is our favorite in London, the owner's son runs the other one in Manchester", said Jack as he led them inside. The contrast between the coolness of dusk outside and the vibrantly red and gold interior was momentarily jarring but in a pleasant way, giving off a sense of warmth and just a bit of the exotic. The crimson walls were adorned with elegant, graceful golden dragons and in intervals were handsome black and gold paintings of Chinese landscapes which looked light as gossamer. Soft Chinese music came from a radio in the kitchen along with the scent of food as a waiter led them to a booth in the corner.

Pierre ordered for the table and soon the waiter brought over a pot of oolong tea, pouring them each a cup. "You don't have cream or sugar with oolong, you're supposed to drink it plain", Jack explained.

Tatiana carefully lifted the tiny cup without handles and took a sip. "Not bad, but it is smoky", she replied.

"It is, the tea leaves are dried to give them that taste", said Pierre.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right taking Mollie, Pierre?", asked Tatiana after dinner.

"Of course, at my age going to jazz clubs is silly. Besides, that club has the odd new stuff I don't like", said Pierre as him and Jack split the bill.

"The Blue Cat is down the street, it's the best club in London. They have a lot of free jazz and avant garde stuff", said Jack.

"All right, Jack", she replied.

"Don't worry, me and Pierre will take care of Mollie", said Maria reassuringly.

"Yes Daddy, I'm going to listen to the pop show on the radio. I want you to date Miss Tessa so I can have two Mummys", said Mollie.

Tatiana blushed and Maria giggled. "Uh, let's see", said Jack as he tried not to laugh.

"Kids say the darnedest things, Tessa. Mollie wants a Mum in England since her Mum is in Japan, but when I'm working on a book I'm a recluse. And writers aren't as glamorous as film stars or musicians", he said dryly.

"But being a writer requires a lot of imagination. And I'm sure writing an historical novel requires a lot of research", she said.

"It does, but unless someone makes a hit film of my books or I get a knighthood I won't become that famous. And that's the way I like it", he said.

Tatiana nodded in understanding. "I suppose you want to have a cover. How many books have you sold?", she asked.

"Um, each book averages about ten thousand hardcover, fifty thousand paperback in Britain. My British publisher has inked a deal with the American publisher Simon and Schuster to release my books in the US, so we'll see how that goes", he replied.

Jack led them down a set of steps into a basement club as Tatiana looked around. The room was smaller than half of the Mauve Room at the Alexander Palace and dimly lit by tiny lamps topped with red fringed shades and the lights from cigarettes. A tiny stage on one side held an upright piano, two microphones, a stand-up bass and two black cases while the bar on the opposite side was manned by a skinny young man sporting a beret and a goatee.

They found an empty table for two and a waitress immediately came over, her dark hair in a severe pageboy bob with straight bangs topped by a beret. "Two Singapore Slings with Beefeater", he told the waitress.

Several minutes later the waitress arrived with two glasses holding a red drink garnished with cucumber slices. "It's a Singapore Sling, gin with Cherry Heering. Had it for the first time in Singapore during my service", he said.

Tatiana was pleasantly surprised as the drink wasn't as sweet as she feared. Instead, the dryness of the gin tempered the sweetness of the cherry Heering. "Last time I was here, Chet Baker was performing and that was a big disappointment. He was shaking really bad and his playing was so off, sounded like a duck. Ian likes his stuff, but that was when he was sober. Baker is a drug addict", he explained.

"How awful", she replied.

"It is, the bloke could play trumpet lovely, had a fine singing voice and was handsome as a movie star. He got hooked on drugs and ruined his career in the states, he actually went to prison in Italy after he got his wife to smuggle drugs for hm. She was found innocent since she didn't know it was drugs, but he went to prison", said Jack.

"Horrid man", she said in disgust.

"And it gets worse. He had his mistress with him and was flaunting her in front of the cameras, plus his wife just had a baby and the lad is simple. Him and his mistress live out in Surrey with her folks, I heard", he said.

"He is a horrible person", she said in disgust.

"Some of the best artists are complete wankers, pardon my language. I suppose having an artistic temperament means having the personality of the worst sort of wide boy", said Jack with a dry chuckle.

Four young men in baggy gray suits got onstage and the audience became quiet. After a minute of warmup, the group started to play. Tatiana nodded in thanks as Jack lit her cigarette and then his, taking a drag and listening to the group. Her fingertips tapped a beat on the tabletop and she nodded, occasionally closing her eyes to concentrate on the music. After each number there was a round of scattered applause until the next song started, the audience quiet with their drinks and cigarettes. Jack signaled the waitress for another round of drinks and tipped her as she set them down at their table.

Tatiana was pleasantly buzzed when the set ended forty-five minutes later as Jack settled their bill and helped her up from the table. "I always come here when I'm in London, it's just like a jazz club in Paris", he said.

"What is Paris like?", she asked.

"Big, crowded. And French people in Paris are wankers, pardon the language. I suppose it's from living in the capital, posh Paris folks are twats. I much prefer the north of France, it's similar to Belgium. Our French is similar and the people are very friendly, plus the weather is similar to England", he replied.

Jack led her out of the club and took her hand. Tatiana tried to control the blush creeping up her neck at the contact as Jack gave her a knowing smile. "I suppose you've never held hands before", he said.

"No, Mama didn't want us getting too friendly with men. We could flirt a little, but no touching. Is this common now?", she asked.

"Yes, young people go on dates unsupervised. Only chaperones are for dances or teenagers, or they date in a big group of kids. That's in Europe and the US, I'm sure in other countries it's different", he replied.

"I see. Skye sys people live together before they marry", she said.

"Yeah, but that's mostly university students and such. Some bohemian types live together but never get married, most wouldn't do that. It's a bohemian, artist thing", he said.

"There's so much to learn, everything has changed", she murmured.

"For better or worse?", he teased.

"Both. But we'll adjust, we already been through so much", she replied.


	7. Chapter 7

"I like the trains in Japan better, they're faster and very sleek", said Mollie as they boarded the train to Manchester.

"They are, but they speed by too fast to see anything. The Japanese are the sort of folks who take others' ideas and improve on them", said Jack.

"Daddy, I can't wait to see Blackpool", said Mollie.

"Of course, Mollinka. But we need to rest first", he replied.

"How do we get to Blackpool?", asked Maria.

"We can drive and we all have cars, although it will look like a caravan. But it's more reliable than the train", said Pierre.

"Skye has her own car?", asked Tatiana in disbelief.

"Yes, it's a tiny Isetta, a bubble car. Cars are cheap as long as you don't get something flash like a Jaguar or Aston Martin. We all have Morris Minors, and Juan has a flashy red Cadillac, an American car but the steering wheel is on the right since the Yanks drive on the other side of the road", Pierre explained.

"I would like to learn to drive, since it seems so common", Tatiana mused aloud.

The train whistle blew several times and the last few passengers scrambled aboard before it pulled out of the station. Soon they had left the suburbs of North London behind and were now headed north, the neat little towns of the Home Counties whizzing by the window. Tatiana took out her book while Jack took out another book, a hardcover one with colorful wood-block prints from Japan. She glanced over and was intrigued by the colorful prints of attractive women in kimonos, samurai with swords and their distinctive topknots and lyrical Japanese landscapes. "These are wood-block prints, it's a popular style of art in Japan. These are reproductions of Tokyo life in the Tokugawa era, my novels are set during that time", Jack explained.

Tatiana saw that Maria and Pierre were occupied in playing a card game while Mollie read a book. "I see. What time period was that?", she asked.

"In the late 1500s to the 1600s. The Tokugawa shogun united Japan under one ruler since the country was divided into these little fiefdoms and they were always fighting each other. Each daimyo, or lord, had a private army of samurai and they would fight each other. After Tokugawa, many of the samurai were disbanded since they were no longer needed and they became Ronin, master less samurai. Since they weren't supposed to own land or have a business, many had no way to support themselves", said Jack.

"Like knights", she replied.

"Sort of, except that knights often had land. A lot of Ronin became beggars or had to open a business discreetly, they are still a few titled samurai families but they can actually earn a proper living, they just can't own a real sword. My ex-wife's family were one of them, the Asakawa", said Jack.

"So a samurai family is like a sort of nobility", she said.

"Kind of, the families of daimyo would be higher on the social scale, or perhaps people whose families own a corporation. The old aristocratic titles were abolished but many of these families still have the lands wealth", said Jack.

"Mummy's family is rich, they have a big posh flat in Tokyo and a big summer house up North. It's very pretty, they have a lot of sakura but they're not blooming now. I'm named Sakura cuz Daddy says I was born when the sakura blossom", said Mollie.

"Sakura are cherry blossoms, they bloom in the spring", said Jack.

"I love cherry trees, the blooms are like pink snow", said Maria.

"But they fall so quickly, Maria", said Tatiana.

"They do, that's why the samurai liked them. They're beautiful and delicate, they have a brief flowering but are stunning whilst they last", said Jack.

They arrived at Manchester Piccadilly around one that afternoon and Pierre hailed a large cab outside, giving the driver the address. Mollie was excited and kept staring out the window as the familiar landscape around Didsbury came into view. Soon they were on their street and passing Jack's apartment building and then stopped at Pierre's house. He paid the driver and then Olga, Anastasia, Alexei, Nicholas and Alexandra came over to embrace the sisters. "We're fine, Mama. London is amazing and we met some fascinating people", said Maria excitedly.

"Let's go inside first", said Tatiana.

Skye and Ian were in the parlor, the modest four-place dining room table joined by a large folding table and metal folding chairs. "Daddy!", yelled Nicole as Pierre picked up his daughter.

"I'm safe and sound, poppet. And perhaps when we pick up Giagia from the airport, you can come along with me", he said.

Nicole hugged Jack and Mollie and then began introducing her to the others. "Mollie, this is the king and queen of Russia, and they have four princesses and a prince", she babbled.

"Really? But Russia doesn't have a king and queen", said Mollie.

Nicholas grinned. "I am the former czar of Russia and this is my wife, Alexandra but she goes by Alice now. Your uncle rescued us and we all have new names. I am Nicholas Parker now, and our daughters are Olivia, Tessa, Maria, Natalie and our son is Alexander", he said.

Mollie immediately dropped into a curtsy. "Mollinka, they're not royalty anymore", Skye chided gently.

"Sorry, Aunt Skye. But the princesses are so pretty, like from a Disney film", said Mollie.

"Disney is a film studio that produces a lot of animated films based on fairy tales", Jack explained.

Ian rummaged through a drawer in the kitchen and found a menu for a takeout Indian place. "Is anyone hungry? We can order a big afternoon meal and have what is leftover for supper, or lunch tomorrow. We'll put the leftovers in the refrigerator", he explained.

"All right, we have to do the grocery shopping anyway", said Skye.

"Where do you buy groceries? There's no shops", said Alexandra.

"There's a Lion supermarket out on the motorway and a Tesco's on the opposite end of Manchester, they're building a new Tesco's in central Manchester. It's a really big shop that sells food and home goods of all sorts, you can buy meat, fruit and veg, bread, cheese, sweets and cleaning things all at one place. After we come from Blackpool, we'll show you. And nearly everyone shops there, so there's all sorts of folks buying things", said Ian.

"Amazing", Nicholas murmured.

"Mashka, Tanya, you ought to see our new dresses", said Anastasia eagerly.

Maria and Tatiana noticed their younger sister wore a bright yellow dress with a knee-length skirt, which flattered her golden brown hair which now flipped up at the ends. "All right, Nastya. Looks like our imp is growing up", teased Maria.

"Oh hush, Mashka. I don't need to wear a corset and the new style dresses are lovely, not so long and heavy", said Anastasia as she led them upstairs to her and Maria's room. The walk-in closet was filled with cute, trendy dresses in bright colors, mostly yellow and pink and shades of red. On the floor neatly arranged in rows were different kinds of shoes, a few high heels along with flats and a pair of plain white sneakers. "Skye says all the ladies wear these", she said excitedly, holding up a pair of black patent leather pumps with three inch heels.

"Be careful, you might fall down", warned Tatiana. 

"I'll practice, I want to look tall and graceful", she retorted. Anastasia bent down slightly and put on the heels as she immediately became taller, her back straight and her legs looking long and lean under the hem of her dress. After a few awkward steps and clomping about, Anastasia began to walk gracefully.

"Hmm, I suppose it takes practice. But you're not wearing those at school, those might be for parties", said Maria.

"I only have one year of secondary school, maybe I can go to uni", she replied as she continued walking around the room in a circle.

Tatiana and Maria tried not to laugh at the sight of their sister in her new heels. "Soon you'll be able to find a boyfriend", teased Maria.

"Humph, maybe. But I'm not getting married until I'm old, I want to do a lot of things. Starting with Blackpool this weekend", said Anastasia.

Skye entered the room and chuckled. "You'll get used to them, Natalie. I got my first pair of heels at sixteen", she said. Skye herself wore three-inch heels which gave her already tall frame of 5'8 an extra boost, her long shapely legs under her skirt like those of a movie star.

"Wow, you're taller than Tanya", said Anastasia in awe.

"Mum and Dad are both tall. And I like wearing pretty dresses and shoes since I wear my nurse uniform at work. Would you like to go shopping tomorrow?", she asked.

"Perhaps, maybe Pierre can come with us", said Maria.

"But won't that cost money?", asked Tatiana.

"We have plenty of money, every time one of us goes back in time, we put some money in a bank and it builds up interest. The more interest it builds up, the more money you have. The Sutherland family has over $100 million pounds in the bank, but we are frugal", she said.

"What? That's amazing, I think that's how much Papa had", said Anastasia in awe.

"But that was in rubles. We live modestly so we can have money for our future needs, and it attracts less attention. Plus the money is in a trust registered in the Caribbean so the taxman doesn't find out", said Skye.

"Brilliant. But what about Papa's money?", asked Tatiana.

"I'm afraid without Hugo's help, you wouldn't be able to touch it. It's going to look suspicious if someone tried to claim Romanov money, since you're supposed to be dead", she said.

"But we can pawn our jewels if necessary, but I would rather work", said Tatiana.

"When we come back from Blackpool, I'll get you an application from my nursing school", said Skye.

The women went downstairs and saw that the family's television was showing a tennis match. Nicholas and Alexandra were fascinated and watched in rapt attention as an English doubles team competed against a Spanish team, the announcers speaking softly in the Queen's English and polite applause from the spectators. "This television is amazing! You can watch sport in London and in your home", said Nicholas in delight.

"Of course, sir. And last year when they had the World Cup in Chile, it was shown here on telly, with time delays of course. That's the big international football tournament held every for years", Ian explained.

"Wow. Did England win?", asked Alexei.

"No, Brazil did. Our team was rubbish", said Ian dismissively.

"I want to play football, Ian. Sometimes we'd see the soldiers play football at Mogilev", said Alexei.

"You can, since you no longer have hemophilia. And when Juan comes back to Manchester in September, maybe he can take you to a game at Old Trafford. He's a Manchester United supporter", said Ian.

"Is that safe?", asked Alexandra.

"Yes, madam. The supporters sometimes boo the other team or sing rude songs but they don't become violent. I'm a Leeds United supporter, I'll not support a Lancaster team", Ian declared.

"Wait until you hear those two gits talk football, it's enough to drive a person mad", teased Skye.

"I only support England and Belgium teams during tournaments, I'm not into club football", said Pierre.

"I don't like sport, period. It's a waste of time to watch other people do things you can do yourself", said Jack.

"That's because you're rubbish at it", teased Ian.

"I know, I'd rather read", Jack retorted as everyone laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

After lunch, the group split up to go back to their respective homes. Tatiana tried not to feel upset when Jack and Mollie left, knowing they lived just down the street. She couldn't help but feel jealous when she saw Olga and Ian holding hands as they bid goodbye to their parents, Maria and Anastasia as she followed them and Alexei across the street. "Tessa, why? Girls are icky", said Alexei.

Tatiana smiled wistfully at her brother. "You're going to like girls one day, Alex", she replied.

"I'm going to be fourteen in three weeks", he retorted.

"Perhaps in a few yeas, but you have a long way until you'll want to court girls", said Tatiana as Alexei made gagging noises.

Skye laughed. "I know, I was the same way your age. I was busy with uni and working in a primary school there aren't many blokes except the janitors", she said.

"But don't you want to marry or have children?", she asked.

"Eventually, but I want to be careful. I knew girls at uni who fell pregnant, had to marry the father and drop out. I want to make sure it's the right bloke first", Skye replied.

Tatiana nodded in understanding. Once inside the Sutherlands' house, Ian placed a record on the on turntable as Let's Get Lost by Chet Baker came over the speakers. Olga nodded in approval and Alexei made a face before picking up his book from the coffee table and heading to his room. "It's not bad, but jazz isn't my thing", said Skye.

Tatiana watched as Ian poured him and Olga each a glass of wine, showing her a large flat book of maps of India as she looked closely. Tatiana's first instinct was stay and watch out for her sister, but then she realized that Olga was older and no longer a Grand Duchess who's virtue needed constant guarding. Skye seemed to understand as she gently led her upstairs. "Ian is a gentleman, Tessa. He's dated a few girls but none have worked out, they thought the idea of going to India or Persia was horrifying. Somehow I think Olivia is not that sort of girl", she laughed.

Tatiana felt better as Skye led her into the blond girl's room. It was at the top of the house in a converted attic whose steep roof was directly over her little bed topped by a black fuzzy quilt adorned with white roses. The walls were painted a pretty shade of apple green with pink and white trim and the extra furniture consisted of wooden bookshelves, a writing desk, a wardrobe, full-length mirror and nightstand topped by a pink lamp. From the windows on the left they could see the street and the one on the right they saw the backyard with its white rosebushes.

"Don't you want to grow other sorts of roses?", asked Tatiana.

"No, red roses are Lancastrian and pink is a sort of red. White roses for York, even if we live in Lancaster territory", said Skye proudly.

Tatiana noticed the white roses sitting in a glass vase on her desk, the petals still soft and dewy. "But the Wars of the Roses were nearly 500 years ago", she said.

"That's a little matter of time here in England, Stonehenge was built many thousands of years ago. And Ian and I are both members of the Richard III Society, we don't believe Richard was the evil hunchback of Shakespeare", said Skye.

"How odd, but I suppose Shakespeare did exaggerate somewhat", she replied.

"Let me show you something?", said Skye with a little grin.

Tatiana watched as the blond girl walked over to a spot above the parlor and carefully lifted up a square part of the attic floor. To her shock, she saw and Olga and Ian on the couch kissing. "I have to stop this", she hissed.

Skye closed the panel. "Tessa, Olivia is an adult woman and older than you. She has every right to kiss Ian, I doubt she's ever been kissed", she chided.

"But they aren't married, and Mama and Papa haven't given their approval", she said worriedly.

"None of you need your parents' approval except for Natalie, to date or to snog boys, Tessa. You are all adult women and it's about time you had boyfriends, I'm sure you'll want to snog with Jack", she teased as Tatiana blushed guiltily. "See, you want to snog Jack too. And it's about time my brother round a nice girl", said Skye.

"I suppose. It's just that we were never allowed to be alone with men, it feels strange", she said.

"You'll adjust, Tessa. And tomorrow we'll go shopping and we head up to Blackpool for the weekend", said Skye.

"All right. Do you have anything to read?", she asked.

"Okay, Ian has loads of books in his study. I'll show you", said Skye.

Tatiana followed her downstairs to a room on the second floor as Skye turned on a light. It was a handsome office with sturdy oak furniture and dark green walls and a matching carpet, bookshelves on three sides of the room. On top of the desk were pens and pencils in a cup, a typewriter inside a briefcase, several notepads and a telephone along with several odd figurines as she took a closer view. One of them was a man wearing a heavy crown and he sat cross-legged on a cushion, but his notable feature was his blue skin and his handsome, androgynous face. "That's Lord Krishna, Ian's favorite Hindu god. Ian is a Hindu, he converted since he feels more attuned to Hinduism than he ever did as a Catholic. He's been to India many times and has gone on pilgrimages to South India where there's a lot of temples, he also goes to a temple in Ashton-on-Lyme for services", said Skye.

"But why would a Christian convert to being a Hindu? That's very odd", said Tatiana.

"Not if you really want to join, some people don't like what they were born into and prefer other faiths. I'm Catholic and I'm content to be Catholic, but some people prefer other religions. Ian has always been fascinated with India, along with Alexander the Great and Richard III and he's been to India many times. He fell in love with the culture and the religion and converted whilst at uni, he's serious into it. He speaks Hindi and Gujarati and participates in the festivals here in Manchester, he's been to India to various pilgrimages around the country, especially Gujarat and South India. I've accepted it, not everyone was meant to be Christian", said Skye.

"But what about your parents?", she asked.

"They were shocked at first, but they accepted it since he's so sincere and devout. Besides, Hinduism is older than Christianity and is a fascinating religion. Plus, to convert you don't have to don't have to undergo any weird ritual, you just go to temple and follow the religion", said Skye.

Tatiana nodded slowly. "It just sounds so odd, everyone we knew was Christian and converting would have been seen as a sin. So in England, people can have any religion they want?", she asked.

"Yes, or no religion. I suppose in London it's even more diverse, but even here in Manchester and in Leeds and Bradford there's a lot of Hindus, Muslims, and other faiths from the subcontinent. I knew plenty of people of other religions at uni, in Scarborough it's not really very diverse. So that's one thing you will have to get used to", said Skye with a smile.

Tatiana looked at the other figurines. Another showed a man with four arms sitting cross-legged who had a third eye in his forehead and another was a beautiful woman wearing a red robe trimmed and gold who had four arms, holding red flowers in two of her arms. "The male is Shiva and the lady is Lakshmi", said Skye.

"I see", said Tatiana.

"Ian has loads of books, even a Bhagavad Gita in Sanskrit which he can read. If you want, you can look at them. He also has loads of books on Alexander and Richard", said Skye, gesturing to the bookshelves.

"All right, I just hope he's not going to convert Olivia", said Tatiana.

"He won't, it wouldn't be fair. And if she is interested, your parents will have to get used to it. Our parents were shocked at first, but they accepted it since he's very sincere and devout about being a Hindu", said Skye.

Tatiana started at one of the library and saw that the books were all about ancient Greece and Macedonia, some of them leather bound and very old and smelling vaguely of dust and age. She shook her head and saw that the books on Medieval England were similar and to her relief the books on India appeared to be newer. One of them was a large glossy book with bright color pictures of different places around India and another was a translation of the Ramayana in modern English as she carefully took out the books from the shelves. Another book caught her eye as it was bound in a newish red leather cover and had golden letters on its spine as she opened it, all the color leaving her cheeks in shock. "Uh, that's not for us", Skye whispered.

"This is obscene!", she hissed. Tatiana wanted to shut the book but her eyes couldn't look away at the drawings which depicted men and women engaged in various sexual acts. Her face grew hot and an unfamiliar feeling grew in the pit of her stomach as she tried to control her heart racing and her shallow breath.

Skye took the book from her and put it back on the shelf. "That's a Kama Sutra, it's supposed to be for married couples so they can make love in different positions. Sorry about that", said Skye.

"That's disgusting, relations are for making babies", she sniffed.

"Really? I know there's five of you, but surely your parents had relations more than five times", teased Skye as Tatiana turned bright red.

"Stop that! I'm not married and why would Ian have such a book if he's not married?", she demanded.

"Maybe because he wants to get married and have some fun with his bride, Tessa. Or perhaps he just found it interesting, not only married people shag", said Skye.

"If he does those obscene things with Olga, I will kill him", she vowed.

"Or perhaps she might like them, Tessa. One doesn't need to be married to shag these days, but it is recommended. But seriously, you ought to go out with Jack and let Olivia and Ian be a couple. If they decide to shag, it ought to be none of your business", said Skye.

"I see. I'll go and read these books", said Tatiana as she left the office.

She saw that Ian and Olga were still seated on the couch, his arm around her shoulders as they looked at a book. Olga's cheeks were flushed and her lips turned up in a genuinely happy smile as they looked through the book, her sister happier than she'd been in years. Tatiana realized that maybe Skye was right and that she ought to not interfere in her sister's happiness, but still that book made her nervous and wondered if she could get rid of it before Olga saw it as she went to her room to read.


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't worry about cost, Tessa", said Skye as both women got into the blond girl's red Isetta. 

"I can't believe you have your own car, cars were very expensive", said Tatiana as she got in the passenger's side of the tiny bubble car.

"Cars are cheap, especially if you buy something little or British. Ian has a Morris Minor and this is an Isetta, since I'm usually the only one in here. I hope Maria actually likes gardening, since that is Pierre's hobby", said Skye as she turned on the engine.

"Whilst in captivity at Tsarkoe Selo, we planted vegetables in the palace gardens and Mashka worked the hardest of all. She's a big strong girl and I suppose working in a flower garden is easier than the palace gardens", said Tatiana.

"That's his hobby, since he works with his mind so much. I've noticed people who work with their minds like to have hobbies involving their hands, to balance things out I suppose. I just grow my roses, maybe Olivia wants to plant different flowers", said Skye as she backed out of the driveway.

Tatiana was impressed how Skye easily maneuvered the car, having never seen a woman drive before. "Perhaps you ought to have driving lessons, most women know how to drive and since we live in the suburbs a car comes in handy", said Skye.

"There is so much to learn, going to nursing school, learning to drive and how to be around different people", she mused aloud.

Skye nodded in understanding and turned on the radio as it played some old-fashioned dance band music. "Corny rubbish, but the pop music shows don't come on until later", she said.

"It's not bad, I prefer free jazz", said Tatiana.

"Hah, Jack has gotten his claws into you then? He loves that stuff, drives me nuts since it has no end or reason. But few girls like jazz, just pop music. I prefer folk music myself, I love Bob Dylan. He's an American singer who does old folk songs and his own songs, a lot of people don't like him since he's got a raspy voice but he's brilliant", said Skye.

Tatiana nodded. "As long as it's not the Beatles, their music is noisy", she said.

"I've heard worse, at least they write and produce their own songs. Maybe they'll grow more sophisticated", said Skye with a shrug.

Skye drove out past the Didsbury town limits and followed the signs for the motorway. Soon they were on the motorway and Tatiana had a shock when she saw how fast the cars were going. "I wait for an opening and traffic and go", she said.

Tatiana felt her heart rise into her throat as Skye merged into traffic and they went fast as the other cars. "Papa's car never went this fast!", she exclaimed.

"This is a motorway, cars go very fast since it goes through open country. I drive slower in town, but on the motorway you go fast", she explained.

Tatiana could barely nod as the cars around them went very fast, the Isetta around the same speed. The trees whizzed by in a blur and the speed was starting to make her dizzy as she leaned back against the seat. "You'll get used to it, Tessa", said Skye.

It was a relief when they arrived in central Manchester and Skye parked in a garage near the train station. "Oh dear, I think that was faster than the train", she muttered.

"It is, but trains are bigger. Cars give more freedom since I don't have to rely on timetables. But you'll get used to it", she said.

Tatiana smiled wanly at the blond girl and took out her cigarette case and lighter, having bought them at a tobacco shop in London. The handsome aluminum box was adorned with an enamel Red Rose of Lancaster as well as the lighter as she opened the box and selected a Regal, lighting the tip and taking a drag as the first hit of nicotine entered her system. Skye waited patiently for her to finish. "I don't smoke ciggies but a lot of people I know do, it's supposed to relieve stress", she said.

Tatiana nodded in agreement as she felt her nerves relax and her heartbeat go back to normal, taking another drag. "I know, I started smoking at the hospital since the other nurses said it helped relieve stress. I'm afraid I wasn't at my most calm in captivity, I hadn't had a cig in months", she said apologetically.

"There's no need to apologize, Tessa. You did the best you could under the circumstances, and you came through it. Now we are going shopping", said Skye.

The tall blond led them towards a large, handsome white building which took up a whole block. Plate glass windows displayed mannequins wearing the latest styles in men's, women's and children's clothes as the entrance had a guard in a black suit and cap who opened the doors for them. Tatiana was overwhelmed by the women's department which had all sorts of dresses and outfits she had never seen before. "I took Olivia and Natalie here, they loved it", she said.

Tatiana nodded as Skye led her to a display of the latest styles in dresses. Even though the other girl regularly wore such dresses, the short hems and less fabric of the dresses never ceased to amaze her, a far contrast to the heavy and voluminous Edwardian dresses they had worn, or the even more elaborate Russian court dresses. "No more corsets or crinolines or petticoats, Tessa", said Skye with a laugh.

"What would look good on me?", she asked.

Skye studied the tall, thin brunette with a critical eye. "Hmm, we're about the same height and weight, but you have a darker coloring than me. I would recommend dark blues, purple, darker shades of red, darker shades of green. Also the blue brings out the highlights in your eyes", she said.

"I see. Is that why you wear a lot of blue and green?", she asked

"Yes, because I have blond hair and green brings out the highlights in my eyes. It's an art, really, finding clothes that flatter", said Skye.

"I never thought about that, Mama had the seamstresses make clothes for us", said Tatiana. 

"Bespoke clothes are expensive when the shops have plenty of nice things", said Skye.

Skye was patient as Tatiana tried on different outfits. The blond girl would either nod in approval or shake her head in disapproval as Tatiana modeled different outfits, finally selecting a decent amount of dresses. "Maybe you can start wearing trousers, they're quite practical during the winter", she said.

Tatiana looked at her as though Skye had suggested running away to join a circus troupe. "Absolutely not! Women ought to not wear men's clothes", she hissed.

"Women wear trousers since the 30's. Of course, we wear mostly skirts but trousers are comfortable in cold weather. And there's no real taboo, some women actually look smashing in trousers. Why don't you try a pair?", she suggested.

Tatiana took a deep breath and found a pair of simple black trousers made of the same material as her skirt and went into the dressing room, She tried them on and took a deep breath before facing herself in the mirror. To her surprise and delight, the pants were more comfortable than a skirt and emphasized her legs and slim backside. "You do look smashing, Tessa. You have the perfect figure to wear trousers", said Skye.

"Thank you, I'm just concerned about Mama and Papa", she admitted.

"I bought Natalie and Olivia trousers and jeans, your parents were horrified at first but I explained that it's very common and fashionable and it would help them fit in better. Only old or very religious ladies wear skirts exclusively", said Skye.

"All right, then", said Tatiana.

Skye paid for the clothes and Tatiana tried not to wince at the amount. "They're being delivered to the house", she explained.

"I will pay you back, Skye", she vowed.

"I told you, no worries. Now let's get lunch", she said.

The store had a little café where ladies sat and had tea and sandwiches, soft jazz coming over the PA. They found a table and Skye ordered a pot of tea and sandwiches. "Skye, is Ian an apostate?", she asked.

"No, he is a Hindu and formally renounced Christianity. There's quite a few Hindus in England", said Skye.

"I see. But isn't that odd for an Englishman to follow a foreign religion?", she asked.

"No, in Britain people can have any religion or no religion. I know people who practice all sorts of religion, or converted. Manchester has all sorts of people, and London even more so. I'm Catholic, in case you're wondering", she said with a laugh.

"Good. It just feels odd to think of English people not wanting to be Christian. Non-Christians aren't treated well", she said.

"There is prejudice, but that's on a personal level since it's illegal to discriminate against folks for being different. Schools must accept all children who live in the area, or pay the entrance fee if it's a fee-paying school", she explained.

"I see, there's so much to learn", said Tatiana.

"You will learn, and you will meet all sorts of people and do and see all sorts of things, Tessa Parker", said Skye as the waitress arrived with their tea and sandwiches.


	10. Chapter 10

"The caravan is ready to depart", joked Alexei as he placed the last bag in the trunk of Ian's car.

"I know", said Anastasia.

Ian, Olga, Alexei, Nicholas and Alexandra got in Ian's car while Maria, Anastasia, and Nicole got in Pierre's car, Tatiana, Skye and Mollie going in Jack's car. Ian led the way as the little caravan left the street behind. Tatiana felt a frisson of excitement as she sat in the front seat next to Jack and watched his strong hands on the steering wheel. "Daddy has a nice car, it's big and Japanese cars are little", said Mollie.

"Because Japan is a small country so they can't have big cars", Jack explained.

"Miss Tessa, you should go to Japan. It's lovely when the Sakura are blooming and all the flowers bloom", said Mollie.

"Perhaps one day, Mollie", she replied.

Soon they were on the motorway and Tatiana braced herself for the speed. This time she was ready and the speed didn't make her dizzy as Jack maneuvered onto the incoming traffic. "We ought to be in Blackpool in an hour, we're staying at the Blackpool Arms", said Jack.

"Ooh, I like the Arms! They're near the fun fair and they have a games arcade with pinball, a swimming pool and a big restaurant", said Mollie happily.

"I suppose it sounds nice", said Tatiana.

"Plus Juan lives there during the summer, lazy git", Jack chuckled.

"So he lives in a hotel during the summer? I suppose it's practical", said Tatiana.

"It is, no use renting a flat for three months. Maybe later we can go to his club, the Wagon Wheel North. But that's more for the younger set, dancing to pop music", said Jack with a shrug.

When the caravan arrived in Blackpool, the first thing they noticed was the long stretch of flat yellow sand and the bracing sea air. "This is like Cowes", said Alexandra happily.

"Sort of, it's colder here. We'll check in and then look around, Blackpool is very safe", said Pierre reassuringly.

Their hotel was a large, handsome brick building overlooking the sea as smartly dressed young men in maroon jackets and white caps handled their bags. Nicole and Mollie were eager to see the rest of the hotel as Maria and Anastasia volunteered to take them around. "Relax, the hotel has good security", Jack told the family.

"I see, but old habits die hard", said Nicholas.

"Ooh look, there's the swimming pool, and there's the games arcade", said Nicole eagerly.

"I like swimming, but I want to see the arcade", said Mollie.

"Hola, senoritas. Y que estamos hacienda con mis primas (Hello, ladies. And what are you doing with my nieces)?", asked a droll Spanish voice.

"Uncle Juan!", the girls shouted as they hugged a dark-haired man.

Anastasia understood some of the Spanish since it was similar to French and then her heart skipped a beat. Juan was the most handsome man she had ever seen, of medium height that still towered over her 5'2. His curly dark brown hair was a bit long and his swarthy complexion showed his Mexican heritage, but his eyes were his most striking feature. They were an unusual amber color which looked almost golden and tilted slightly at the corners, fringed by dark lashes and which twinkled with amusement. Juan had a rakish air about him with his tight black trousers, red silk shirt open at the collar and black Beatle boots, a crooked grin on his face which made her heart beat fast.

"Perdon, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Juan Torres Hill", he said, his English spoken with a slight Mexican accent.

"That is an odd name, Mr. Torres Hill", said Maria.

"Si, my father is from Mexico and my mother is English but I was born and raised in Mexico, in Jalisco where my father's family owns an agave farm, we make tequila. In Spanish countries, people use both surnames but the father's comes first", he explained.

"Ah, interesting. I am Natalie Parker, and this is my sister Maria", said Anastasia as she finally found her voice.

"Ah, glad to meet such lovely senoritas mas bellas, verdad? And I'm glad to hear Pierre has a girlfriend, Nicole needs a mother. Do you want me to show you around?", asked Juan.

Anastasia could only nod as Maria gave her a knowing smile. Maria held the girls' hands while Anastasia tried to concentrate on the tour, her cheeks pink and her heart throbbing in her chest. "This is the casino, it's not bad but there's a lot of old ladies playing slot machines and bingo", said Juan.

The sisters peered inside and saw rows of gaudily-colored slot machines clanging and whirring as old ladies compulsively pulled the levers. There were low tables surrounded by men and a few women where they played cards, rolled dice or watched a spinning roulette wheel, the air heavy with cigarette smoke and whiskey. "Ugh", said Maria in distaste.

"Gambling for dosh isn't my thing, too risky. I'd rather have money for records", said Juan.

Anastasia nodded as she tried not to cough and the cigarette fumes burned her eyes. "Sorry about that, senoritas. Over there is the swimming pool, the changing rooms are over there. Just mind the children", said Juan. The swimming pool was just like the one at Tsarkoe Selo, filled with mothers and children swimming and splashing about while supervised by a lifeguard. "The gift shop sells bathing suits and the rooms have towels, if you want to go swimming. And over here is the restaurant, they're about to serve lunch. If you're staying here, the meals are free", said Juan.

The rest of the group was already seated at several tables adjacent to each other and they found extra chairs. "Just go up to the serving line and help yourselves, meals here are for guests", said Jack.

Tatiana noticed how Anastasia kept sneaking looks at Juan and made a note to talk with her youngest sister as they went to get food. She did have to admit Juan was handsome, but he appeared to be in his mid-twenties and had a rakish air about him that was too mature for her 17-year old sister. She made a mental note to have a talk with their parents as she went with Jack and Mollie to get lunch. "I know, Juan is a bit of a bounder but he's a good lad. I would speak to Natalie, but she seems like a headstrong girl", said Jack.

"You really are a mind reader, Jack", she retorted cheerfully.

"I am, Tessa. But Juan is a good lad, his clubs are successful and his big vice is buying records, he plays them at his clubs", said Jack.

"She's always been headstrong with a stubborn streak, I don't want her to do something foolish", sighed Tatiana.

Anastasia was vaguely disappointed when Juan said he was going to take a nap. "It's so that I can stay up late dancing, the club doesn't close until five in the morning", he'd explained.

"That sounds awesome, Mr. Torres. So you stay up all night dancing?", asked Alexei, his eyes wide.

"Si, taking a nap is healthier than pills", said Juan.

"Nat, Juan is too old for you", chided Olga.

Anastasia glared at her eldest sister. "He's only eight years older, Papa is older than Mama. And Ian is older than you", she retorted.

"Natalie, Olivia is an adult you're still a teenager", said Alexandra.

Nicholas looked bemused at the situation, never thinking he would ever see this. "Natalie, your mother is right and so is Olivia. You ought to concentrate on school and not boys. Plus Mr. Torres is too old for you, plus he owns a club and goes dancing until dawn", he said.

"But my sisters have boyfriends", she protested.

"They are older and their boyfriends are appropriate, Natalie", said Alexandra.

"Juan is cool", said Alexei as Anastasia gave him a grateful smile.

"Do you want to visit the fun fair?", asked Jack, trying to change the topic.

"Ooh, yes Daddy!", squealed Mollie.

"What's a fun fair?", asked Maria.

"It's a sort of amusement park, there's rides, games and music", said Pierre.

"That sounds fun", said Alexei, nudging Anastasia.

"Yeah, it sounds fun", she agreed.

"No thank you, Pierre. At our ages, that sounds silly", said Nicholas.

"I'm tired", said Alexandra.

"I'll follow Juan's lead and take a nap, I want to take Olivia dancing at the Tower Ballroom", said Ian.

"I love dancing", sighed Olga happily.

Ian smiled and squeezed her hand under the table. "It's a ballroom at Blackpool Tower with a live band, they have dancing until midnight. It's very respectable, mostly couples", he said to reassure Nicholas and Alexandra.

"All right, I suppose it won't hurt", said Nicholas.

"Thank you, Papa", she replied.

Nicholas smiled at his oldest daughter, seeing how happy and lovely she looked with Ian. "I am just glad to see you happy, my dear. It's been too long", he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Tatiana watched in amusement as Olga got herself ready, looking at her reflection in the mirror as Skye showed her how to apply makeup. "You're going to be dancing with Jack, Tessa. Aren't you excited?", she teased.

"Yes, but I don't show it, Olishka", she laughed.

"I prefer the Tower Ballroom over the Wagon Wheel, the music isn't as loud. And Juan is trying to get tickets to see Billy Fury at the Mecca, let him know if you want to go", said Skye as she showed Olga how to apply eyeshadow.

"What an odd name", Tatiana commented.

"It's a stage name, his real name is Ronald Wycherly. A lot of pop stars use fake names since they often have dull real names", said Skye as Tatiana nodded in understanding.

"Is he like the Beatles?" asked Olga.

"Not really, he does a lot of ballads. He's very popular with young girls", said Skye.

Olga and Tatiana exchanged a glance. "No thank you", said Olga.

"All right, I'll ask the others", said Skye.

Tatiana looked at her reflection in the mirror, surprised at how the makeup made her look. She had never worn makeup before but now she thought it made her look different, more grownup. Skye had applied icy blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner to her eyes, along with the palest of pink blush which brought out her high cheekbones. Her lipstick was a vivid dark cherry red which perfectly outlined her Cupid's bow mouth and her dark hair was loose around her shoulders. Her sapphire blue dress emphasized her milky pale complexion and fit perfectly, a simple silver costume jewelry necklace with dark blue glass beads around her slim neck and the faint scent of jasmine perfume dabbed on her skin.

"You look amazing, Tessa", said Olga as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Olga wore a similar dress but in rose pink, her blue eyes adorned with purple eyeshadow tinged with gold and dark pink lipstick. The dress and makeup flattered her dark blond hair and blue eyes, while Skye wore a similar dress in forest green but her eyeshadow was a vivid bronze which brought out the golden highlights in her hazel eyes and her lipstick was the color of a fire engine. In spite of her height, she wore three-inch heels which made her nearly six feet tall while Tatiana was an inch shorter in her modest heels.

"Why do you wear such high heels, Skye? You're already tall", chided Olga.

"I know, but at work I have to wear my uniform and flat shoes. I like to dress up", said Skye as Tatiana did the blond's hair in a French twist. "Amazing, Tessa", she said.

"I did Mama's hair when she was sick, her ladies couldn't do it the way she liked. Are Mama and Papa going to be all right?", she asked.

"Yes, they're going with Pierre and Maria to the cinema while Natalie and Alex are taking the girls to the fun fair", said Skye as she did Tatiana's hair the same way.

The three women left the room and Alexandra gaped when she her daughters. "You look so beautiful!", she exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mama. But Skye helped us", said Tatiana.

"Ta, but you'll learn to do it yourselves. It's quite easy once you know what looks good on you", said Skye.

The men waited for them downstairs, Ian in a stylish black Edwardian suit and Jack in a more retro-type suit that made him look like a private eye from a film noir, especially with his black fedora over his slicked down hair. "You look smashing, ladies", said Jack gallantly, kissing Tatiana's hand.

Tatiana tried to control the blush spreading along her neck and face, seeing how Olga leaned against Ian whose arm was around her waist. She was about to say something when Skye gave her a look. Jack gave his cousin a knowing look and put an arm around Tatiana's waist. Her first instinct was to shrink away but found that she liked the feeling, his big tanned hand resting on her hip. "Ladies, the Tower Ballroom awaits", said Jack with a chuckle.

It was already dark outside and the numerous street lights made it bright along with the moon and stars, the waves pounding the shore just a street away. Many people were promenading along the boardwalk, families with children and all sorts of couples from teenagers in the latest fashions to older couples. Many of the younger people had cameras and were mugging for pictures with the beach as a backdrop, while an occasional transistor radio played pop music. In the distance they could see a tall tower surrounded by a fun fair. "That's the ballroom", Ian explained.

They got in line to enter the ballroom and the men paid for their tickets. Past the coat and hat check counter, the corridor led into a massive ballroom with a big dance floor ringed by small tables and a long bar on the left side. In front of them was a stage surrounded by printed curtains where a band was setting up, a Wurlitzer organ in the loft playing show tunes as a few couples danced. Above them were massive crystal chandeliers which provided illumination and made the polished floors glow golden, the women's heels clicking on the floor.

The little group went over to the bar and ordered drinks, whisky sours with Famous Grouse for Ian and Olga, a vodka martini for Skye, and Singapore Slings with Beefeater for Jack and Tatiana. "The dance band plays mostly waltzes and such, on Saturdays and holidays they play more jazz stuff", said Ian.

"I love waltzing", said Olga with a dreamy smile.

Tatiana nodded as she remembered Olga's coming out ball, where she'd danced with their father and army officers while in a pink dress. Her own coming out ball had been the summer the war broke out and she recalled how nervous she'd been, concerned about her dancing and proud of her new sapphire blue dress. Jack handed her the drink and lit her cigarette before his, an amused look in his blue eyes. "Reminds you of something?", he teased.

Tatiana nearly choked on her drink. "Jack, are you a mind reader for real?", she sputtered.

Jack just laughed. "Oui, my dear. Just one of my many talents", he teased.

"You are a brilliant writer, very smart, a mind reader and a good father. Are there any other talents I should know about?", she said with a smile.

Jack took a drag and exhaled smoke rings which floated above his head before dissipating. "Hmm, I was a sergeant in the army, have a degree in Japanese from the University of Manchester. And I've been told I am good-looking", he drawled.

"Very impressive, Mr. Lacroix", she said with a wink.

Jack gave her a wink back and Tatiana blushed. "And that is not all, Miss Tessa. I have been told I am not a bad dancer, especially ballroom dancing", he chuckled.

"Yeah, because our Mum insisted that we take lessons. Said it would make us more popular with the ladies", Ian laughed.

"And has it?", teased Olga

Ian laughed and put an arm around her waist. "Yes, mera kamal khil gaya", he said.

"What does that mean?", she asked.

Ian gave her a smile and his green eyes danced with amusement. "It mean my lotus blossom in Hindi", he said.

Olga's eyes widened and a blush formed on her cheeks. "Because the lotus is the flower of India", she said.

"And because the lotus is sacred to Vishnu and Lakshmi, they're often depicted on pink lotus flowers. It represents beauty and goodness arising from the mud and dirt", he explained.

Tatiana sipped her drink and made a mental note to speak to Olga. The group nursed their drinks and watched as the orchestra finished tuning up, a comical looking little man in a tuxedo with tails and slicked-back dark hair getting in front of a podium as the orchestra members waited. He raised his baton and tapped the shelf holding his sheet music before they played a waltz.

A few couples got up and danced, mostly older and middle-aged couples. "Wait until the music gets better, when the old people leave", said Jack.

Ian and Olga finished their drinks he led her onto the dance floor as they did a waltz. "What do you mean when the music gets better?", she asked.

"After the old people leave, the orchestra plays jazz. Mostly big band and some Latin stuff, I prefer dancing to that instead", he said.

"Did you dance with your wife?", she asked.

"Not really, the dance halls in Japan were mostly for Yank and British soldiers trying to pull Japanese girls and not respectable ladies. Japan is more strict and conservative than Britain or the US", he said.

"I see. Imagine how people are going to act in the future", she mused aloud.

"More changes, Tessa. Would Olivia have been allowed to date Ian?", he asked.

Tatiana sipped her drink and watched Olga dancing with Ian, him leading her in a waltz. His hand rested on her hip and her arms were around his neck, her cheeks flushed and a shy smile on her face as they danced. "no, he would have been too lowly and Papa would have dismissed him from our service", she replied.

"So now she can date whomever she wants as long as he's not a complete wanker, pardon my language. And I see that Natalie likes Juan", he chuckled.

"He's too old for her and he runs a dance club, it's not appropriate", she said.

"Not to mention he has a girlfriend, a French girl named Camille. She's a model in London, she's all right but a bit thick in the head, but nice", said Jack with a shrug.

"Good, then she can't date him", said Tatiana triumphantly.

"Don't be so sure about that, Tessa. I get the sense Natalie is a very determined girl and gets what she wants", he teased.

"I hope she isn't going to do anything foolish. Natalie ought to focus on school and getting into university. Boys are a distraction", said Tatiana.

Jack just laughed and ordered them each another drink, an amused look in his blue eyes. "So I am a distraction then, Tessa?", he teased.

Tatiana blushed and took a hasty sip of her drink. "No, because I am a grownup. Natalie just turned 17", she said.

"Good to know I'm not a distraction", he laughed.

Tatiana focused on the couples dancing as she was all-too-aware of Jack's arm around her waist. His wavy black hair was slicked back and he was neatly shaven, the spicy scent of aftershave clinging to him. She noticed Skye as she sipped her martini and watched the dancers. "I'm choosy, I don't want to dance with some random bloke in case they get handsy", she explained.

"When are you going to find a boyfriend, Skye?", asked Tatiana.

"Someday, when the right bloke comes along. Or the school hires some blokes", she joked.

"Skye, you're still waiting for Prince Charming", teased Jack.

"I have standards, Jack Lacroix. I'd not fall pregnant and marry some wanker, I have a university education and intend to use it", she retorted cheerfully.

Tatiana nodded in understanding. "You probably worked hard to get a university education and don't want to waste it", she said.

"Correct, I do want a boyfriend but I'm only 23 and women don't start to have fertility problems until about 35. So I have time", she laughed.

The band took a break and Ian led Olga back to the bar as he ordered them another whisky sour. Olga's cheeks were flushed from dancing and her blue eyes sparkled, her lips turned up in a smile which lit up her whole face as though filled with moonlight. "Why don't you dance, Tessa?", she asked.

"I don't like this music, Jack says the music gets better", she replied.

True to his word, the second orchestra which took to the stage played lively big band music. Jack extended her hand and led her out onto the dance floor and showed her how to dance a foxtrot. "Just follow my lead", he said.

Tatiana let him lead her in dancing and quickly caught up to his movements as they danced to the lively music. She felt as though she were flying as he whirled her around and the music filled the air, much more fun than the staid waltzes and Russian court dances she'd done before. Jack smiled as he led her in a foxtrot and then other dances while the band changed gears and played Latin jazz, loving how her face flushed pink with delight and her gray eyes turned a pale blue with delight. Tatiana was almost faint with happiness when he held her close in the dance so they were dancing cheek to cheek, inhaling his spicy scent of aftershave and seeing his blue eyes turned nearly purple with intensity. She nearly fainted when he leaned over and kissed her softly, seeing stars and feeling dizzy. 

"Was that your first kiss, Miss Tessa?", he teased.

Tatiana blushed and nodded. "Would you like another?", he asked huskily. Jack leaned over and kissed her again, this time a bit longer and harder. She nearly swooned on the dance floor and she was sure her face was bright pink when she looked over and saw Skye and Olga give her a thumbs up in approval. "Even your sister and my cousin approves, Miss Tessa", he chuckled.

"See Tessa, dancing with boys is fun and so is kissing", teased Olga as Jack led Tatiana back to their table.

"I know, Olivia. But it feels so odd, in that horrid place I'd never thought we'd see or feel this", she said.

"Now you know, Tessa. And you can enjoy it", said Skye.


	12. Chapter 12

"You missed out on the fun fair yesterday, Olya and Tanya. We went on all sorts of rides and Nicole got sick after she went on the merry-go-round after eating a big cone of candy floss", said Anastasia as she combed her hair in the mirror.

"I don't think I want to see that, Nastya. Nicole is only seven so she doesn't know better", chided Tatiana as she combed her own hair.

"I know, but it was funny. I hope this church isn't going to be too strange, I've never been to a Catholic church before", said Anastasia.

"Neither of us has, I think Mama and Papa have. Remember, Mama was Lutheran before she married Papa and became Orthodox and Germany has many Catholics. Jack says it's either the Catholic church or the Anglican church and since the Lacroix family is Catholic, we go to a Catholic church", said Tatiana pragmatically.

"All right, I just think it's odd to go to a church where you weren't baptized into. But I think the only Orthodox church in Didsbury is a Greek one and we don't speak Greek. What language do they speak in a Catholic church?", asked Anastasia.

"Latin, there's a rumor the Pope might allow vernacular language in the church. The Vatican Council is discussing that", said Skye.

"Ugh, Latin. Why bother since no one actually speaks it?", muttered Anastasia.

"Ian and Pierre know Latin since they're scholars, and Latin is just close enough to French that I can understand it. Plus, English has a lot of Latin loan words since English is a mutant language", said Skye with a laugh.

"It does feel good to go to a church again, after that incident in Tobolsk. It isn't good for people to not attend church and it was torturous to be stuck in that horrid house and not even be allowed to go to church", said Olga in dismay.

"I know, if I have to miss Mass because of illness I feel terrible. Ian is going to a temple in Bolton since there aren't any Hindu temples in Blackpool, there's a lot of people from the subcontinent in Bolton and the other Lancashire mill towns. And no one at the church will notice you because Blackpool is a resort town and most of the people are from out of town anyways, they might not be there next week. You can just sit and follow along", said Skye.

Nicholas and Alexandra were ready for church, Nicholas in a sober gray suit and Alexandra in a mauve dress with a big straw hot on her head adorned with white silk flowers. "I do feel strange going to a Catholic church, but it's good to finally be inside a church at last", he declared.

"It is, sir. And this year Mollie and Nicole are preparing their First Communion and I'm their Sunday school teacher, so we're going to have a big party come May. Just follow along and perhaps you can go to the Greek church next week, do you understand Greek?", asked Skye.

"A bit, but at least it's an Orthodox church, Miss Sutherland", he replied.

Maria and Pierre arrived with Nicole who wore a cute dark blue and white sailor dress, her black curls held in place by a white ribbon. "You look adorable, Nicole", cooed Skye.

"Ta, Aunt Skye. Miss Maria said she used to wear sailor dresses too", said Nicole.

"All of us did when we were girls aboard Papa's yacht, the Standart", said Maria.

"Sorry about the delay, I'm rubbish at doing girls' hair", said Jack apologetically.

"That's all right, Mollie looks very pretty", said Tatiana. She tried not to blush when she saw Jack, him wearing a sharp gray suit with thin white pinstripes and Mollie in a cute lilac and white gingham dress with her black hair in a ponytail.

"Miss Tessa, will you sit with me and Daddy during Mass? I'm doing my First Communion this year with Nicole", said Mollie eagerly.

Tatiana looked at her parents who nodded in approval. "Yes, Mollie", she replied.

Juan waited for them in the lobby along with an older woman who wore a plain black dress with white lace trim, a black mantilla with a veil covering her hair. "Hola, this is my Great-Aunt Carmen. She's staying with me since my family doesn't trust on my own here on the other side of the pond", he chuckled.

"Hello, ma'am", said Nicholas politely.

"Hola, Senor", she replied in a croaky voice. Carmen was a tiny old woman who was less than five feet tall and slightly plump, her veiny claw-like hands covered in spots and adorned with heavy rings. Her hands clutched a white prayer book bound in a hard pearl-like cover and whose edges were trimmed with gold, the writing on the pages and front cover in Spanish.

"Tia Carmen, ellos son mis amigos, una familia que nosotros estamaos ayunda. La Familia Parker (Aunt Carmen, these are my friends we're helping, the Parker family", he said to the old woman.

"Ah, que Bueno, Juanito (How nice, Johnny)", she said approvingly.

The group walked out of the hotel and down the street to Our Lady of Charity church as the bells in the belfry began to ring. As predicted, many of the churchgoers barely noticed them since they were all from out of town and not from Blackpool and not regulars. The modest corridor led into a spacious hall illuminated by stained glass windows depicting various saints and which cast multicolored lights on the people, the painting behind the altar depicting the Virgin Mary helping a trio of sailors lost at sea. Many of the other churchgoers appeared to be families with young kids and older people, a few single people here and there and everyone in their Sunday best. Off to the right side the pianist was talking with the priest, an old man with a bald head who carried his green and gold vestment that he would don over his white robe. 

The family found empty seats in the back and looked around curiously. They felt both comfortable and slightly ill at ease since this was the last time they had been inside a church since that incident at Tobolsk with the elderly priest blessing the Imperial Family, plus the family wasn't Catholic and the church was unfamiliar. Throughout the Mass, the family stood and sat and kneeled when the other people did and tried to comprehend the old priest's Latin, but judging from the looks on many people's faces they didn't understand it either. Many of the people had Bibles and followed along with their own English Bibles since the program said what verses the priest was reading from, but the family had little idea what he was saying or what book he had read from. 

They stayed seated throughout the Communion and were glad when the service was over, hoping no one had noticed them not getting Communion. "It was nice, but unfamiliar. Maybe the Greek church will be more familiar", said Nicholas as they left the church.

"Perhaps, sir. I'm sure God understands why you went to a different church, I've been to Protestant and Orthodox churches when a Catholic church wasn't available. In the end, God loves all His children", said Pierre.

"Pierre is the most religious of us, he wanted to be a priest as a lad", teased Jack.

"Yes, until I started getting interested in girls and didn't want to give that up", he laughed.

"You boys are silly. Do you want to go get some lunch and then go to the cinema? The cinema has a Sunday discount", said Skye.

"Oooh, yes. I want to see Sword in the Stone", said Nicole eagerly.

"You've seen that already, poppet", teased Pierre.

"I want to see it again, Daddy. I loved it", said Nicole.

"All right", laughed Pierre.

"There's an art cinema in Lancaster that shows Asian films, do you want to come, Tessa? They're showing Rashomon this weekend", said Jack.

"If it's all right with Mama and Papa", she said.

"Of course, Tessa", said Nicholas.

"What kind of film is that?", asked Alexei.

"It's a Japanese film, all these people claimed they saw a body of a samurai but they all have different accounts of what happened and it's told in the point of view of different people. Kurosawa is a bloody genius", said Jack reverently.

"Wow, that sounds awesome. Can I go?", asked Alexei eagerly.

"All right, but be careful", said Alexandra.

"I want to see Sword in the Stone, I don't like Japanese film. They're weird", said Mollie.

"You like Godzilla, Mollie-Chan", teased Jack.

"That's cuz he's a big monster who destroys Tokyo and he's funny, he's a fat guy in a rubber suit. But the Japanese movies Daddy likes are strange", said Mollie.

"When you get older, you'll understand them. Be a good girl", said Jack.

Jack, Tatiana and Alexei got in his car as they were soon on the motorway to Lancaster. "I don't like mainstream Yank films, some of our films are pretty good but the Japanese are the masters of cinema. Akira Kurosawa is a living legend, a brilliant director. A lot of his films are set in Tokugawa Japan or what we would call Medieval Japan and involve samurai, he also does modern films but his historical films are the best. Godzilla is a big lizard monster who fights other monsters, it's rubbish but fun. It's really a fat guy in a rubber suit who destroys a cardboard Tokyo and it's dubbed horribly into English, they ought to leave it in the original Japanese", he said.

"But most people don't speak Japanese", Tatiana told him.

"Yes, but we're not dealing with a complicated plot. Godzilla comes up from the ocean and fights another big monster and they destroy things, it's not exactly King Lear. But the dubbing is for us Brits and Yanks, since most of us are crap at languages, pardon my language", he chuckled.

"Do you really speak Japanese, Mr. Lacroix?", asked Alexei.

"Hai, Alex. Japanese is bloody hard since it has nothing to do with any European language and their alphabet uses symbols instead of letters, but I learned. I'm also decent in Cantonese since that's the Chinese dialect used in Hong Kong and Singapore, it's southern Chinese. The rest of the country uses Mandarin", he said.

"What, you speak Chinese?", asked Alexei, his eyes wide. 

"Not really, I can read and speak some Cantonese so I don't sound like a complete Brit wanker. But many people in Hong Kong and Singapore speak good English, it's a matter of being polite", he said.

"I know English, Russian, French and some German", said Alexei.

"That's good, most of my fellow Brits are completely monolingual. Unless you consider knowing both Manc and proper English to be bilingual", he joked.

The cinema in Lancaster looked like a typical cinema found in any town but inside the customers were more beatnik types from the local university along with a few Indian and Pakistani people who wanted to see the upcoming Bengali film which played after the showing of Rashomon. "It's in Japanese but they have subtitles, just follow along. And this place also has films from India and Pakistan, those are good too but that's more Ian's thing", he said.

They found empty seats in the middle and watched the previews before the film, amounting to adverts for local businesses and trailers for upcoming films. Alexei was wide-eyed in delight when the movie started and he saw the Japanese landscapes, so different from either Russia or England. He was even more excited when he saw the samurai in flashbacks, the swords looking more deadly than the regimental swords he had seen. "Pay attention, it's complicated", Jack whispered.

Tatiana nodded as she paid close attention, the structure of the film unlike any she had ever seen before since there were four divergent points of view about the murdered samurai. The subtitles helped somewhat but she had to pay close attention to the film to understand what was going on, but she enjoyed the unusual plot and the landscapes of Tokugawa Japan, the Japanese words almost soothing and not sounding like Chinese.

"Japanese isn't a tonal language like Chinese, people think they're alike but they're not. And they are not the same people so don't get them mixed up", said Jack.

"That was an awesome film, weird but cool. Are there other films with samurai?", asked Alexei.

"Yes, samurai films are very popular in Japan. Some are rubbish but Kurosawa makes the best ones", said Jack.

"Then I want to see more, Japan sounds like a neat country", said Alexei.

"It is, Alex Parker", teased Jack.


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't wait to go dancing, I bet the Wagon Wheel is going to be more fun than that stupid slow dancing Tessa and Olivia like", said Anastasia as she tried to remain calm while Skye applied her makeup.

"It's fun if you like the modern stuff, but that's mostly for younger people. I don't mind dancing, but the music I like is for sitting down and listening", said Skye.

"That sounds boring, I like to dance. We used to play ragtime music very loud and dance in our room", said Anastasia.

"Believe me, no one listens to ragtime except for old people. But try not to be too silly, Natalie. And don't act jealous, Juan is going to be there with his girlfriend Camille", chided Skye.

"I hope she's mean and ugly and then he'll get rid of her", said Anastasia with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"That's a mean thing to say, Natalie. Camille is nice, even if she is a bit dumb and silly but she is a model after all. You and Alex are going to have a good time", said Skye.

Anastasia pouted and tried to remain still as Skye applied the rest of her makeup and then brushed her hair. Her hair was now long as it had been before they all got the measles and then in captivity, golden brown and wavy and falling nearly to her waist. "You have lovely hair, it's not quite brown and it's not quite blond. My hair has always been blond and it was nearly white when I was a baby", said Skye.

"That's kind of you, Skye. I always wanted to be really blond like Olya or really dark like Tanya, they are really beautiful. I've always been the dumpling of the family", said Anastasia.

"You are not a dumpling, Natalie. Many teen girls are plump until they get older and slim down, but you ought to not eat so many sweets. I saw you have two big slices of cake after dinner in the canteen", said Skye.

"I love their chocolate cake! I haven't had chocolate cake in so long", said Anastasia with a pout.

"You can have a little, but not so much. You need to slim down a bit, but not much. You are a pretty young woman and ought to look it", said Skye.

Skye finished brushing her hair and Anastasia looked at her reflection in awe. Her light brown hair gleamed with golden highlights and fell nearly to her waist and her blue eyes were rimmed with a bit of eyeliner and green eyeshadow, her yellow A-line dress clinging to her body and flattering her fair skin. "I look beautiful!", she exclaimed.

"Once you know what looks good on you and wear nice clothes and makeup, you will look amazing. You were in captivity and now you're free, Natalie Parker", said Skye.

Alexei was excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet as Nicholas and Alexandra looked on proudly, since this simple enthusiasm hadn't been possible before with his illness. "I can't wait to go dancing, I've never been dancing before!", he exclaimed.

"Dancing is fun, just follow the dancers and you'll learn in no time", said Skye.

"I never thought we'd see our son go dancing at a party, Nicky", said Alexandra with joy and relief.

"Me neither, Sunny", said Nicholas.

"The club has music for younger people until nine, then it's for adults. Since it's down the street, Alex can walk home, correct?", said Skye.

"Yes, Skye. I'm not a baby", he retorted.

"Lyosha, don't be mean", chided Alexandra.

Alexei blushed. "Sorry, Miss Sutherland", he mumbled.

"Call me Skye, that's what the children at the school call me. We'll see you later", said Skye.

There was a small crowd waiting outside the Wagon Wheel for the doors to open, many of the young men in Teddy Boy outfits of flashy Edwardian jackets and tight trousers and the girls in short dresses with high heels and even higher beehive hairdos. Outside the front door was the club's namesake, a large wooden wagon wheel painted bright crimson red and gold which were the colors of Manchester United, Juan's favorite team. 

The doors opened and the customers entered as a doorman accepted payment and once inside the foyer the hat check girl checked in the customer's hats and jackets. The main room was done in brilliant red and gold with a wooden floor that jumped slightly when people walked on it since it had springs underneath to support all the dancers. Around the perimeter were tiny round tables and chairs and the bar was closed except for one section which served soda and juice since alcohol couldn't be served until 9 when the kids would leave. On the tiny stage was a tinier booth for Juan to DJ, his kit consisting of simply a record player hooked up to an amplifier and microphone and a big stack of different records.

"Glad you could make it, amigos", said Juan, his arm around a tall, thin blond in a cream silk strapless dress.

"Yes, I wanted to show them how us Northerners party", said Skye.

"Of course. Camille, this is my cousin Skye and our family friends Natalie and Alex Parker, they're family friends and new to Manchester. Natalie and Alex, this is my girlfriend Camille Martin", he said.

"Bonjour, mes amis. You will have a very good time here, oui", said Camille in a heavy French accent.

Anastasia immediately felt jealous and ugly compared to the older French lady. Camille was tall and slim as a reed, her honey blond hair worn in a French twist and her cream silk dress fitting her perfectly. Her blue eyes were slightly tilted at the corners and combined with her high cheekbones and full red lips made her look like a seductress out of a movie, the most glamourous woman Anastasia had ever seen. 

Alexei tried not to stare as Camille had to be most beautiful woman he had ever seen, next to his mother and sisters. But he knew she was Juan's girlfriend and resolved to find his own girlfriend in his own time, and wondered if Camille had any sisters. "Hello, Miss Martin. I speak French, but I have a Swiss accent since my teacher was Swiss", he said.

"Tres bien, Monsieur Parker. My family is from Normandy so our French is a bit dodgy, as the British say. So we both speak dodgy French, ne c'est pas?", she teased.

Anastasia felt even worse since Camille wasn't the mean woman she'd expected, but actually seemed rather nice. "I speak some French too, Miss Martin", she said.

"Bien, Mademoiselle Parker. You are a pretty girl, yellow really suits you", said Camille kindly.

"I would love to stay and talk, but I have to start up the music. I just got an order to new records from Motown in Detroit, amazing stuff. But they always have amazing stuff, the last Miracles song really lit up the dance floor here. And there's a brilliant new song I found, by a girl group called The Supremes that will really get everyone up on the dance floor. I can't wait to play it, but first some old favorites", said Juan.

They watched as Juan went into his booth and arranged a stack of small 45 records in order to play them one after another to keep the people dancing. He placed a record on the turntable as Hitchhike by Marvin Gaye came over the speakers: 

The crowd immediately got on the dance floor and started doing its namesake dance. Alexei and Anastasia were confused at first but then they started following the movements to the song, sticking out their thumbs like hitchhikers and moving their hips.

Skye watched with amusement and saw that both looked to be pretty good at dancing for a couple of beginners. Juan played a few more midtempo songs before getting on the mike when the song was nearly over. "If you know how to do the monkey, get up here and show us your stuff", he said before playing Monkey Time by Major Lance:

Anastasia felt compelled to get up on the dance floor and dance along with the others, imitating the dance and finding she was quite good at it. Alexei gave her a thumbs up as he danced, the feeling of being able to dance without worrying about bleeding or falling liberating enough to make him giddy with happiness. Both siblings danced happily and their dancing became more frenetic as Juan spun Mickey's Monkey by Smokey Robinson and the Miracles: , which then segued into Going to a Go Go by the same group

"All right, this is the latest song out of Motown. I want all of you up and dancing to this lovely group of birdies from Detroit, the Supremes", said Juan as he played When the Lovelight Starts Shining Through His Eyes:

Anastasia thought she couldn't possible dance anymore but the song gave her a second wind as she started dancing, the lead singer having a lovely, wispy, but sexy voice she had never heard before in a female singers. Alexei gave her a thumbs up as he danced with her, nearly the whole crowd up and dancing. When the song was finished, the crowd burst into applause and Juan obliged by playing it again and everyone danced merrily.

"I think I like this Supremes group, the singer has a terrific voice and I have never been so tired and so happy", said Anastasia as they prepared to leave.

"Juan imports a lot of records from the states, from Detroit and Chicago and those places. Let's go back so you can sleep, you must be exhausted", said Skye.


	14. Chapter 14

The dapper middle-aged man in the plain black suit and matching hat attracted little attention as he walked through the lobby of the hotel as he looked similar to the other middle-aged men here on holiday with their families. He took the elevator up to the fourth floor and got off before walking towards the corridor to a room, then knocking on the door. "How are you doing, Hugo?", asked Pierre as he led the man into the room.

"Very well, thank you. I want to know if the family is adjusting well to their circumstances", he replied in a proper Oxbridge English accent with a deep baritone voice.

The family looked curiously at the man, confused expressions on their faces. "Parker family, this is our leader and founder Hugo Lacroix. Yes, he is a wizard", said Jack dryly.

"What, but don't wizards have long beards and pointy hats with stars on them?", asked Alexei, a puzzled frown on his face.

"In fairy tales, Alex Parker. I can shift my shape to what is necessary, since I am here in Blackpool I chose to look like a regular middle-aged chap", Hugo chuckled.

"Then how old are you?", asked Anastasia.

"I am 3,963 years old, which means I was born in the year 1000 BC according to your calendar", said Hugo as the family looked dumbfounded.

"You are immortal", said Nicholas in a hushed voice.

"I am, my blessing and curse. I have met all sorts of people but cannot get too close, but my sons have founded the four clans of Sol Duga and went on to their heavenly reward. While I am immortal and am stuck here on Earth", said Hugo with a sigh.

"How awful, Mr. Lacroix", said Olga sympathetically.

"It is not all awful, Olivia Parker. I have seen and met all sorts of people, high and low, good and bad. But I wanted to see how you are adjusting to modern times and after being stuck in that horrid house", said Hugo.

"We are fine, there are so many new things to learn and see and do", said Maria excitedly.

"I am glad to hear that, Maria Parker", said Hugo.

"Mr. Lacroix, are you a Christian?", asked Alexandra.

"When I need to be, Alice Parker. I was a Druid in what you call France back before the Romans conquered Gaul, when our people were defeated I worshipped Roman gods and when Rome was defeated I became a Christian. I stayed out of the mess with the Huguenots since it was a silly quarrel, if you believe in God then why do people fight over what to believe? We stay out of politics and that nonsense, the less officialdom knows about us the better", said Hugo.

"So that means we cannot meet the Queen?", asked Nicholas.

"I'm afraid not, it would blow our cover as Americans would say. Plus there was a scandal a while back when there were members of the government and M16 who were spying for the Soviets, if you were to go to Buckingham Palace and announce you were the Romanovs, spies in the government might tell the Soviets and they'll send assassins after you. As the Parker family of Manchester, you are safe", said Hugo.

Nicholas looked thoughtful. "I never wanted to be czar, I wasn't prepared and I didn't do a good job for my people. When we were held captive at Tsarkoe Selo, I wished to live in England and be a farmer and be safe in the country. Now I get my wish, to be an ordinary man and us to be an ordinary family. I would never wish that sort of burden on anyone", he said.

"Nicky, you were a good czar. Those horrid Bolsheviks ruined everything", protested Alexandra.

"I know, and Russia is more messed up than ever. But here in England, you are safe", said Hugo.

"Mr. Lacroix, how does one become a member of Sol Duga? I want to help us for all that you have done for us", said Tatiana.

Hugo thought for a moment. "Tessa Parker, what skills do you have?", he asked.

"I speak Russian, English and French, and I am a trained Red Cross nurse and I worked at our hospital at Tsarkoe Selo. I have worked with all sorts of patients, including men who needed amputations", said Tatiana.

"She was the best nurse in the ward, I couldn't deal with the amputations and all the blood", said Olga.

"Those are very good skills to have. Tessa Parker, you will have to learn much about history and we will see what time you are familiar with and have an affinity with. In fact, I have come here not only to check on you but to bring Skye and Jack to Iceland for their induction ceremony. They were among the helpers who brought you here and that entitles them to become full members since this is their first mission. If you want, you can come with us to Iceland", said Hugo.

Tatiana's eyes widened and turned a stormy gray. She was about to ask her parents when they nodded in approval. "When shall we leave?", she asked.

"Right now, if you like. And we are not teleporting, we only do that when we are going back and forth in time. We would take the coach to York, then a train up to Edinburgh, then up to Wick, then take the ferry to the Shetlands and then the Faroes, and finally Iceland. I prefer the scenic route", said Hugo with a chuckle.

"What about Mollie?", she asked.

"Pierre will watch her, the trip is too taxing for a child. And the coach leaves in two hours, I already have the tickets and all your documents", said Hugo as he showed her a folder with a bus ticket and her British passport. 

Tatiana examined them carefully. "These are real", she murmured. 

"Of course they are, Tessa Parker", said Skye with a laugh.

"And I'm sure you'll want to be back in Yorkshire", she teased.

"Of course, I'm on the wrong side of the Pennines. And we can look around York, it's the capital of t'North after all. The Minster is a stunning church and there's the Medieval part of town and the coach and trains pass by t'moors", said Skye dreamily as she lapsed into her Yorkshire accent.

"Our English teacher Mr. Gibbes was from Yorkshire", said Tatiana.

"Really, then how come you don't have Yorkshire accents? I don't care what the wankers down t'South say, we have the best accent and scenery in England", Skye boasted.

Hugo chuckled. "There's no English person prouder than a Yorkshirewoman, Skye. But remember we are on our way to Iceland and the coach leaves in two hours, so get packing", he said as Tatiana hurriedly went to pack.


	15. Chapter 15

Tatiana felt a mix of excitement, anxiety and second thoughts as the group waited to board the coach at the Blackpool bus station. Jack gave her a reassuring smile and placed an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "If you think of it as an adventure, it's better that way", he said.

Tatiana sighed and realized Jack must really be a mind reader. "This is the first time I've been somewhere without my family, I suppose there's a first time for everything", she said with a weak chuckled.

"Of course, when I was eighteen I was doing my army service in Singapore. York isn't that far, and it's not a bloody three weeks on a ship", he joked.

"You went to Singapore on a ship?", she asked in surprise.

"Of course, planes are only for passengers. And I suppose the army wanted to prepare our stomachs so we wouldn't get seasick later, the first few days were rough but that wasn't anything a piece of ginger couldn't cure. We sailed down the Irish Sea and then past Gibraltar, than through the Med, through the Suez Canal, the Red Sea, the Indian Ocean and the straits of Malacca before we wound up in Singapore", said Jack.

"That does sound exciting, but a bit much", she said.

"Aye, Ian served in Hong Kong and they were on the same ship. The British Army has got outposts in the strangest places, he knew blokes who got sent to Africa", said Skye as Tatiana looked impressed.

The group boarded the coach as their bags were loaded into the space beneath. The other passengers seemed to be mostly average working class people heading home to the mill towns of Lancashire or the Pennines, or a few going on a day trip to York as they barely seemed to notice the group. The driver was a fat man in a flat gray will cap who sat up front and checked the tickets, his broad face and pale blue eyes impassive as he checked the time on his watch. At precisely 1 in the afternoon, he closed the doors and turned on the engine as the coach pulled away from the station.

At first the drive stuck to the motorway and was dull as they passed little mill towns to let off or take on passengers, the towns all seemingly consisting of gray stone houses and factories on the periphery along with a high street of little shops where the coach would stop to drop off or pick up passengers. Once they reached the foothills of the Pennines, the landscape became more interesting with green hills whose gray rocks underneath poked through like the floor underneath green carpet. After crossing the low-humped mountains into Yorkshire, Tatiana noticed that Skye immediately perked up and the blond girl sat up straight and proud in her seat. "God's Own Country", she murmured reverently.

Tatiana had to admit the landscape was quite lovely, the moors and hills crowned with the pink and purple blooms of the season's heather and little dale valleys of green grass adorned with stone walls which separated the different farms and cottages with their adjoining plots. Occasionally they could see flocks of sheep watched over by shepherds in wide-brimmed hats as the animals ate grass and bleated, barely noticing the coach as it rumbled past. "If we had time, we'd visit the North Moors. Scarborough is close by and we'd go there a lot. The Lake District has nothing on the Moors", said Skye proudly.

"The Lake District has Wordsworth and Beatrix Potter", said Jack.

"And the moors have the Bronte sisters, so that makes things even. Actually better, since novels are longer than poems and Beatrix Potter stories are pants, they're for children", said Skye.

"And the moors drove them all crazy", teased Jack.

"Really? I quite like the Bronte sisters' books, I think Jane Eyre is a fine character", said Tatiana.

"You have good taste, Jane Eyre is a smart, practical Yorkshirewoman. Catherine is a silly git, Heathcliff is psycho and the most inappropriate match for a gentlewoman, just because he's an exotic gypsy doesn't make him a good partner. They end up destroying each other in the end, silly girls think that's romantic", said Skye dismissively.

"Then Jane Eyre is your favorite?", asked Tatiana.

"Actually, Tenant of Wildfell Hall is my favorite. Helen got away from Arthur and didn't want him corrupting their son, she's a strong woman. In those days, it was expected to stay with a drunken wanker no matter what and she didn't. I'd not stay with some drunk wanker, if I didn't do something Ian would. That's why I'll not marry the first bloke who comes along, I'm taking my time", she declared.

They arrived in York later that afternoon and the bus let them off at the station. "We'll check in and then look around, later at night you ought to check out the Minster or walk by the River Ouse. I wish we had more time, then we could walk along the walls and along the Gate streets, the Medieval Quarter. There's lots of little shops selling all sorts of things, and if we had even more time we could visit Sheriff Hutton or Middleham, Richard's castles", said Skye.

"We're not doing any Ricardian stuff, Skye. And people up here are weird, they think Shakespeare is a liar", teased Jack.

Skye gave her a cousin a look, her hazel eyes flashing with pride. "He was a liar, Richard wasn't a hunchback and he didn't kill his nephews. Screw the London wankers and that Welsh usurping bastard", she hissed.

"It's a Yorkshire thing, they're very proud of Richard since he ran the North when he was the Duke of Gloucester", Jack explained.

"I guess I ought to read more about Richard, we didn't study much about Medieval England", said Tatiana.

"You should. It would be brilliant if Hugo sent us on a mission to learn the truth, surely he didn't kill the lads. And maybe you can come to one of Ricardian Society meetings, Tessa", said Skye.

"Perhaps", she replied.

Their hotel, the Queen Anne, was a pleasant red-brick house near the Minster with splendid views of the cathedral from the top floor. "We stay here in when we're in York, they have the best full English breakfast in Yorkshire", said Jack as they were escorted to their room.

Tatiana didn't know if she ought to feel relieved or not when she saw the room had two beds, two full sized and one fold-out. "I am a gentleman, Tessa Parker. Even if I may not always act like it", teased Jack.

"That's good to know, I don't want to cause a scandal", she laughed.

Jack gave her a wink as they each took out their cigarette cases and he lit both of their cigarettes. "You can't smoke on the bloody coach since it's bad manners and the smoke stays inside. Imagine if they completely banned smoking, there's going to be a lot of irritated people", he said.

Tatiana nodded in agreement as she took a drag and then exhaled. "I supposed, then the pubs and restaurants would lose business if people had to go outside to smoke cigs", she said.

Jack nodded in agreement as he took a drag and dropped the ashes onto an ashtray on the cabinet. "Yes, imagine that people have to go outside every time they needed nicotine", he said.

Skye just laughed and opened one of the windows. "Lucky I never started, I don't have the tolerance for smoke. But seriously, if people want to smoke it's their business. It's like getting a ghastly tattoo, it's not my business", she said.

"So tomorrow we take the train to Scotland?", asked Tatiana.

"Yes, Edinburgh to be precise. It's a lovely city, and the people are nicer than in Glasgow", said Skye.

"Glasgow is an ugly, scary place and the people are some of the biggest, dumbest, most violent wankers in the whole of the UK. And don't go there during a football match between Celtic and Rangers, Celtic is Catholic and Rangers are Protestant and they hate each other. They're in the news a lot since they'll riot and sing rude songs and such, and if you're Catholic like me and wind up in the wrong place they'll cosh you", said Jack as he took another drag.

"Excuse me?", asked Tatiana.

Jack exhaled. "They'll beat you up, they think Catholics are evil. That's why I avoid Glasgow if I can, I'd rather stay in Edinburgh or further north. Scotland is lovely but Glasgow is hideous and many of the Highlanders hate us Sassenachs, English. Never mind Culloden was over two hundred years ago, then again we hate the bloody Jerries so it makes some sense", he said with a shrug.

"Don't be alarmed, Tessa. We're not going to Glasgow and from Edinburgh we'll go straight onto Wick to the ferry. We'll watch over you", said Skye reassuringly.


	16. Chapter 16

Tatiana sat on the edge of the bed and calmly smoked a cigarette as she watched Jack talk on the phone to Mollie, a big smile on his face as he talked to his daughter. "Yes Mollie-Chan, I'll buy you a Scottish doll in Edinburgh. You'll have dolls from all over the world at this rate. Yes, I'll try to get a doll with red hair. And yes Miss Tessa and Aunt Skye are enjoying themselves. Be a good girl for Oncle Pierre and Uncle Ian and the Parker family, I'll talk to you later. Sayonara, Mollie-Chan", he said before hanging up.

"Do you really buy her a doll from wherever you go?", she asked.

Jack nodded as he took out his cigarette case and lighter and lit up a Regal, taking a drag before answering. "Yes, Mollie loves dolls. She has dolls from all over the world and she likes to make up stories about them, she writes them down in notebooks and her and Nicole act them out. She's going to be a writer when she grows up", he chuckled.

"Of course, since her father is a writer", she teased.

Jack laughed. "I know, it's in the blood", he said.

"You lot better hurry, breakfast is being served downstairs and we have to catch the train", chided Skye as she checked their luggage.

"Of course, Mamucia", he teased.

"The lot call me that, it means Mum in Polish. I can't help being bossy, someone has to discipline this lot", Skye laughed.

"My siblings call the Governess, so I know how that feels", said Tatiana in understanding.

"Good, another bossy female. In any event, in Edinburgh we're going to meet up with Veteema and Lonny McLaughlin. You'll like them, she and her husband are very American", said Skye. 

"Is that good or bad?", asked Tatiana.

"Good, Yanks are an outgoing cheerful bunch. And Lonny is from out west, Montana. We actually saved him after he got shot by Pinkerton agents in 1900, his brother robbed banks and sent their aunt some money but some of the bills still had the bank marks on them. The agents thought he was his brother and shot him", said Skye.

"How awful! But he was innocent?", asked Tatiana.

"Yeah, the brother sent their aunt money but it was from a bank robbery. Lonny was working on a local ranch and had nothing to do with his brother's activities, he didn't realize the money still had the marks from the bank and he spent a few of the bills at a local bar. The bartender thought the money looked odd and notified the authorities, the agents mistook him for his brother. We saved him because he was innocent and the bastards would have killed him just for having an outlaw brother", said Skye angrily.

"Oh dear, poor fellow. What happened to his brother?", asked Tatiana.

"His brother was caught since someone recognized him from a wanted poster, but he broke out of jail and went on the run. He committed suicide rather than get arrested while he was cornered", said Skye.

"Very bushido, surrender is not an option", said Jack.

Tatiana just shook her head. "Alexei likes to read books about cowboys, I am sure he would like to meet an actual one", she laughed.

"Maybe. Let's roll", said Jack.

After breakfast, the trio walked down to the train station and boarded the train for Edinburgh. Soon past the York limits, they entered the moor country to the north which was even more rugged and beautiful than that to the west since there were barely any people about. The hills were covered in blooming heather whose pink and purple flowers covered the dark green and brown hills under a pale blue sky dotted with clouds, the train like a long thin snake making its way through the dales and hills. "The Highlands are more rugged but one can't grow anything there, only graze some sheep and shoot grouse and deer. Plus a lot of rich wankers have estates up there and they don't let anyone on them since they use them only to hunt, it doesn't feel right", said Skye.

"Yeah, I don't mind a bit of hunting if one hunts for food but this lot only hunts for sport to hang on the wall. Waste of time, in Belgium my Dad's family hunts to eat since they're from the Ardennes. Of course, the Jerries made a mess there in the last war", said Jack with a grim smile.

The train crossed into Scotland and barely an hour later they were in Edinburgh. From a distance they could see Edinburgh Castle perched atop the hill as the big stone edifice looked down arrogantly at the city, the Old Town area with its houses all clustered together like the Medieval quarter it was. From the windows and rooftops the St. Andrew's Cross waved defiantly, the simple blue and white flapping under a gray sky. "The Sutherlands were originally Scottish, from up north in Caithness. Our ancestor Robert Sutherland was a retainer for King James and he went south after the coronation, the king granted him lands in Yorkshire. Unfortunately, we lost the castle when our great-grandfather went bankrupt. Ian is actually third in line to the barony of Fishwaite, so we're nobility of sorts. Not that it matters", said Skye with a shrug.

At the station platform stood a tall, redhaired woman along with a tall, dark young man holding a black-haired little girl in a frilly pink dress. "Ah, glad you could make it", said Veteema in her Finnish accent.

"How are you doing, you lot?", said Jack as he slapped Lonny on the back. 

"We're doing fine, Jack. I'm still getting used to travelin' so damn much, before this I barely left Landis, Montana. Sorry about the language, ma'am", said Lonny in his soft Southern drawl.

"No offense taken, Mr. McLaughlin. My brother likes reading stories about cowboys", said Tatiana.

"Well, reckon being a cowboy ain't really that interesting. We never found any buried treasure or fought Indians or any of that, most of time it's more boring than sitting in a long church sermon. And this is our daughter Mary Jane, she's named after my Ma", said Lonny as he smiled at the little girl. Both Lonny and Mary Jane had straight jet-black hair and olive complexions, their high cheekbones and overall dark coloring hinting at their Cherokee heritage. However, Lonny had very dark, almond-shaped eyes while Mary Jane had the Jarvinen blue-green eyes which were the same almond shape as her father, giving her quite an exotic look which was a combination of her parent's Native American, Irish and Finnish heritages.

"Very glad to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. McLaughlin. I've never met Americans before, but we have met more interesting people now than in our previous life", said Tatiana.

"Same here, I grew up in Landis which is a middle-of-nowhere place where nothin' happened. And now look", said Lonny with a laugh.

"After supper, you can tell us more about the West, Lonny. And in two days we go up north to take the ferry at Aberdeen", said Jack as they got their bags from the baggage claim.

"We flew here, I'm still gettin' used to it. This'll be the first time I'll go on a big boat, I just been in a canoe or the steamship to Billings. Our family went from Missouri to Montana on a train, Pa's family went from Kentucky to Missouri in a wagon. Reckon that was an improvement", Lonny joked.

"Daddy, we gon' see castle?", asked Mary Jane.

"Yep, May. We don't got castles in the states and we don't got royalty, just real rich people back East. And we're gonna see all kinds of stuff, baby doll", he teased as she giggled.


	17. Chapter 17

Tatiana didn't think anything could shock her any more after working at her family's Red Cross hospital and their captivity in Siberia, but she was horrified at the story Lonny was telling them while Veteema played with Mary Jane. "So your brother was a bank robber and the Pinkertons shot you instead, and they got away with it?", she asked in shock.

"Yes, ma'am. Them Pinkerton bastards work outside the law since they're hired by rich fellas, pardon my language. You could ask my aunt and our Ma, I'm clean as a hound's tooth. They told everyone back at headquarters they done shot the infamous Harry McLaughlin, but they got the wrong McLaughlin", he chuckled bitterly.

"But that's wrong, the police ought not to shoot innocent people. I grew up thinking our Papa was a great man, but I heard from the guards that our Cossacks were shooting protestors and innocent people. I don't know if people in authority are good any more", said Tatiana with a sigh.

"Not really, most people in the government don't give a rat's arse about the people they're supposed to represent. Our MP hasn't done anything for our district, he's Labour and the last one was Tory and neither did anything", said Skye.

"Sounds like our fellas, they just hand out free whisky and barbecue so people'll vote for 'em", said Lonny.

"Interesting political lesson, I'll not ever run for MP since I don't want to be an evil, soulless wanker. Veteema, is Hugo meeting us in the islands?", asked Jack.

"Ja, in the Shetlands. He quite likes it there, even though he's a Gaul and the Shetlands are quite Nordic", said Veteema with a laugh.

"What do you mean?", asked Tatiana.

"The Orkneys and Shetlands were Norwegian territory until 1469 when they were given as a dowry to a Norwegian princess who married a Scottish king. I feel at home there, I feel at home near water and forests", said Veteema.

"I know, I'm the same way. I was born in Kentucky but my folks moved to Missouri and then Montana, and in Montana there's lots of forests and mountains and lakes. Can't stand cities, even nice ones like Helsinki. Too many people and noise", said Lonny.

"The Jarvinens are from Kainuu which is up north, we are country folks at heart. And when you woke up, Lonny, you thought you were back in Montana", she teased her husband.

"I know, I thought I was back home since I saw a big pine forest outside the window and a lot of snow. I got shot in Missouri while visiting our aunt", he explained.

"Trust me, Finland is better than Montana", she chuckled.

"How are Dr. Botkin and Annushka and Mr. Trupp doing, Mrs. McLaughlin?", asked Tatiana.

"Please call me Veteema, and may I call you Tessa? They're all doing fine, they were surprised and alarmed and thought something bad had happened to you but they're adjusting well. They're so glad to be safe, and Dr. Botkin took the bullets out of Lonny", she replied.

"Yep, the old Russian fella took out my bullets and the lady bandaged me up real nice. Best doc I've ever seen, ain't drunk and don't you get you drunk first before he takes the bullet out", said Lonny.

"Oh dear, doctors are supposed to be sober since they could seriously hurt the patient. I was a nurse at our family's Red Cross hospital during the war", said Tatiana.

"Wow, thank you, ma'am", said Lonny.

"Anyways, after supper we can go walking around the cliffs and the castle is lovely all lit up at night. If we had time we could visit Holyrood since that's where Mary Queen of Scots lived, supposedly it's haunted by her ghost", said Skye.

"Could you brink her to our time?", asked Tatiana.

"No, because she had living children, James I. In fact, it could wipe out the whole royal family since all our royalty is descended from Henry Tudor and Elizabeth of York, including Mary. Whether we ought to be a republic or not is not for us to decide, although it could be an interesting experiment", Skye joked.

"Of course, just like Yanks", Jack quipped.

"So, wait. You can't rescue people who had children, and who's children had children?", asked Tatiana.

"Yes, in a nutshell. Tatiana, you and your family were supposed to be executed the night we rescued you. The whole world thinks you were executed in the basement of that ugly house", said Skye softly.

Tatiana suddenly felt faint and Jack offered her a cigarette which she accepted gratefully as she took a drag. "What?! You mean, the British royals never tried to rescue us, or anyone else? And they were supposed to kill Alexei too? I hope those Bolsheviks rot in hell", she growled.

"Same here, since none of you had children we could rescue you. Tessa, you're all safe here but this is why you can't meet the royal family or attract too much attention", said Jack.

Tatiana took another drag off her cigarette. "So the Bolsheviks were going to execute us, like common criminals? They are truly Satan's spawn, I want to get rid of them", she vowed.

"Vote Tory like we do, we hate the bastards much as you do since they stole our family's estates in Poland. If I was a Yank, I'd join the John Birch Society but only if they stop acting like loons. They believe everything is Communist, but some people are just naïve", said Jack.

Tatiana was thoughtful as the group went to a local pub for dinner, everyone having a dram of whisky and a pint of bitter except for her as she had a glass of white wine. "You are an idealist, Tessa Parker. You want to help and save people, it's damned admirable in anyone as long as it's not taken to extremes", said Jack.

"I am, Maria is the real bleeding heart among us but I am sensitive myself. If the Soviets are as bad as people say they are, why do people actually like them? They have no senses", said Tatiana.

"Some people really think that Communism will bring about peace on Earth, but MI6 reports out of Eastern Europe and China have nothing but bad things to say about the system. But I suppose if someone is very poor, the idea of sticking it to the rich is appealing", said Jack.

Tatiana sipped her wine. "But wouldn't it be better if someone built factories so that people could find jobs? That's better than revolution", she said.

"It sounds good, but some people just hate the rich. In any event, let's not talk politics whilst here and ruin the mood", said Jack with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we're in Edinburgh which is gorgeous at night. If we were here during the Tattoo or the Fringe festival, we could see bagpipe bands and street theatre. We will have to be content with seeing the castle lit up", Skye said in mock disappointment as the food arrived.


	18. Chapter 18

“I don't understand why people think Scotland is lovely, other than Edinburgh's royal sights the country is really quite awful", said Tatiana with a frown as they prepared to board the ferry in Aberdeen.

"I know, they have worse crap weather than us and possibly the worst food in all of Britain and the country appears to be inhabited by complete wankers. The Scots invented the three worst things in the world, golf, haggis and bagpipes", Jack quipped.

"Golf is more boring than watching cows sleep, reckon if I was a rich fella I wouldn't be playing no golf", declared Lonny as Veteema nodded in agreement.

"I suppose it's a way to show that you are a rich wanker, if I had a lot of money and more spare time I would learn to speak and read Mandarin Chinese, it's only the most spoken language in the world", said Jack with a laugh.

"Really? How many people are in China then?", asked Tatiana.

"Nearly a billion, if Mao doesn't kill any more. They're about as messed up as Russia, that's why our government and the American government are allies of Japan even though we beat them in the last war, the Japanese hate Communism", said Jack.

Skye watched attentively as the sailors opened the gate and people began to move forward to board the ferry, quickly checking her purse for the tickets and their passports. "Don't act odd and they won't notice", she whispered to Tatiana.

"The Orkneys, Shetlands and Faroes are gorgeous but Iceland is the real beauty among them. I'm a Northerner by heart, I need cold and damp and grey. If I lived in Japan, I would like to live up in northern Honshu or Hokkaido, the southern islands are too hot for me", said Jack.

"Then why don't you live in Japan then?", she asked.

"It's quite difficult to get a residency permit to live in Japan, you can't just walk in and rent a flat. You need papers from your government saying you have a purpose being here and that you are getting a job, this way people don't just arrive to get benefits. If I got offered a job in Japan, then definitely but not at the moment. And don't get me started on becoming a citizen, it's much harder. You must live there for twenty years, marry a Japanese person, speak Japanese and becoming a Buddhist or a Shinto. I did two out of four and that doesn't count", he quipped.

Tatiana couldn't help the spark of jealousy when she caught the reference to his ex-wife, imagining her as a tiny Oriental beauty in a pink kimono who bowed to him. "You have nothing to be jealous about, Tessa. Minako and I divorced three years ago and it was on good terms, towards the end we were like brother and sister. And yes, she is a beautiful woman but all women are beautiful", he teased.

Tatiana blushed guiltily. "I'm sorry, Jack. But the only people I know who are divorced had terrible marriages and messy divorces, yours actually sounds civilized", she said.

"Because us Brits are a civilized people, unlike our cousins across the pond. We don't do quickie marriages and divorces in Reno or Mexico like Yank movie stars, we are a civilized people. Our cousins across the pond are a barmy lot", he joked.

"Huh? You can get a divorce in Mexico? How'd that work out?", asked Lonny.

"You go across the border and bribe the judge, it's an American thing", said Veteema with a shrug.

The group showed their tickets and passports to the sailor at the gate and he waved them through with barely a second glance. Tatiana felt her heartbeat quickly go back to normal in relief as she was concerned that the sailor would find something off about her passport. "Your passport is a perfectly legimately one like any issued through the Home Office. As far as the world is concerned, you are Tessa Elizabeth Parker of Manchester, England", said Skye.

"I still felt as though someone is laying a trap for us, the Bolsheviks. If what you said was correct, they wanted us all dead", she said with a shudder.

"Keep a low profile and they won't find you lot, and we'll just try to stay low-key if we're in London. Due to the sort of country we are, one has to eventually go to London in one's lifetime for something", said Skye.

The passengers finished boarding and the ship's horn tooted a final time before the sailors untied the moorings and a tugboat pulled the ferry out of the harbor. It was around five in the afternoon and it seemed as though Aberdeen was a completely grey place: grey skies, grey cold water, buildings made of grey granite which soaked up all of the sun's watery, weak rays and made them dull. The Union Jack fluttered dully in the breeze and the ferry made its way out of the harbor until it was let loose just out onto the North Sea as it headed north towards the islands. Tatiana wrapped her gray windbreaker around her and was glad that Skye had pinned up their hair as the strong breeze made the loose strands flap around in her face. "Let's a drink before dinner, no sane person stands out on deck in the North Sea", said Jack.

The main bar of the ferry was crowded so the group found a smaller one below deck as they all found seats at an empty table. Little Mary Jane looked around curiously and giggled when she saw the lights from the bar reflect on the liquor bottles on the shelf, the lights casting odd green and brown lights on the glass bottles. "Oooh, pretty", she giggled.

"May, you're way too young for that", teased Lonny.

"How old is she?", asked Tatiana.

"She's just turned 17 months, she's already talking a lot in English and Finnish. She's got her mama's brain", said Lonny proudly.

"You're quite smart yourself, Lonny. You just didn't go to school", said Veteema.

"I only went to school for four years, it was a log cabin with one teacher and fifty kids. The teacher was a mean old man who's lick us with a switch for anything, I learned some readin' and writin' but preferred workin' with cows instead. The cows didn't lick your behind for not spelling good", said Lonny dryly.

"How awful, Mr. McLaughlin", said Tatiana in dismay.

"All schools was like that, ma'am. Maybe city folks had better schools, but if the teacher did that to May I'd kill 'em", he vowed.

A waitress came by with drinks, Singapore Slings for Jack and Tatiana, vodka tonics for Skye and Veteema, a pint of Carling for Lonny and a cup of apple juice for Mary Jane. "Schools aren't allowed to hit the children any more unless they do something absolutely horrid, like beating up another child or for using really bad words. I suppose back then very little learning actually went on", said Jack a mirthless laugh.

"When do we arrive in the Orkneys?", asked Tatiana.

"By tomorrow evening but we don't stay very long, just an hour or two. Not that there's much to see in the Orkneys since they're flat and all. The Shetlands have amazing scenery and are very rugged, if we had time we could hire out ponies and ride or go twitching for birds. The Faroes are the same except they have more sheep, but Iceland is amazing. Wait until you see for yourself, Tessa", vowed Jack.


	19. Chapter 19

Tatiana stood by the rail of the ferry as it approached the port of Seydisfjordur in eastern Iceland, her gray eyes wide in delight. "It's beautiful!", she exclaimed.

Jack chuckled as he put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek, satisfied when she didn't try to turn away. "We'll make a modern English girl out of you yet, Tessa Parker. Iceland is bloody gorgeous and this is the best approach. One can always fly into Keflavik and stay in Reykjavik but this is far better since it's more scenic. Hugo will meet us at the docks, we'll stay the night here and move on tomorrow, we're going up north and then west", he said.

"I certainly can see that Iceland is prettier than the Orkneys or Shetland or the Faroes, the town looks rather nice instead of all worn and ugly. Plus we can actually see some birds and not just a few seagulls", she quipped.

"Of course, the really nice scenery up there is on the outlying islands since the towns are so dull. But this is nothing compared to the West Fjords or Snaefellsness. The latter actually has volcanoes and Jules Verne set Journey to the Center of the Earth there", said Jack.

"Alex loves Jules Verne and so does Natalie", she replied.

"They have good taste. Of course, if you go in the volcano you'll just be burned to a crisp. Trust me, there's no underground people or demons underneath", said Skye with a laugh.

Lonny held onto Mary Jane as the little girl looked at the town curiously with wide blue eyes. "Ooh, pretty", she giggled.

"Yep, it looks like a gingerbread village and the mountains look like those in Montana, the Bitterroots. 'Cept there ain't any oceans, just really big lakes with lots of trout. But I'm a cowboy, we don't eat anythin' that got scales. That's for Catholics and city folks", said Lonny with a laugh.

"In Iceland, people eat lots of fish since it's an island", Veteema told her husband as his dark complexion turned slightly green.

"Nope, fish ain't good for you. Didn't Jonah get eaten by one, that's what the preacher said", he replied.

"It was a whale, which is a mammal, not a fish. Fish don't eat people, other than piranhas and those are only found in South America", said Skye.

The ferry docked at the town's tiny harbor, the big white ship easily dwarfing the adjacent fishing and rowboats and probably bigger than the town itself. The town was very pretty as it was set at the foothills in eastern Iceland and reflected in the calm blue waters of the harbor, the houses all neat little stone and wooden cottages painted in bright colors with white trim that made them look like they were made of cake and covered in colorful icing. The town's residents had gathered on the docks to welcome the ship and hugged their friends and family, only one lone figure not joining in. Jack came over to the figure and embraced him and Tatiana was surprised that it was Hugo, the wizard now having the form of a middle-aged fisherman in oilskins and a long gray beard that looked completely natural with his gray hair underneath a plain red baseball cap. His features were weather-beaten and wrinkled and he was short and stout, but only his eyes were the same silver-gray she'd remembered from before. 

"I can change my appearance to fit in, Miss Parker. You would not want to see my actual shape, since I am over 3,000 years old", he quipped.

"Oh dear, I suppose that could be useful. So you can change into a woman then, if necessary?", she asked.

"Yes, Miss Parker", he replied.

Lonny seemed amazed at this information as his dark eyes turned black with surprise. "So you can be an Indian or a Negro or a woman if you want, mister? Damn", he muttered.

"Yes, Mr. McLaughlin. I am an Icelandic fisherman, since we are in Iceland. Follow me", he said.

Hugo led them past the docks to a handsome three-story white house with a blue tile roof which supported two chimneys on either side of the house. "The Hotel Aldan, the best hotel in town. Actually, the only hotel since the other is a hostel for fishermen", he said.

The group followed him inside and the scent of cooking fish and the yeasty aroma of beer filled the air. The lobby had plain brown wooden walls which were bare except for a few large stuffed cod mounted on plaques and an ancient map framed and mounted which depicted the area in the 19th century, the man behind the old desk wearing a cheap toupee which barely covered his bald spot and who wore a painfully clean old-fashioned brown suit of the sort a Victorian vicar would wear. He barely looked up when Hugo checked in with them, just silently handing him the keys before going back to his book.

"Icelanders aren't the most sociable people in the world, I think only Finns are quieter. Icelanders are even quiet when they get drunk, they just pass out", said Hugo.

"Yeah, they make us British look like the life of the party. Then again, the French part adds some swagger", Jack quipped.

Tatiana was surprised that she was sharing a room with Jack as her face turned bright red. Her face grew redder when she realized there was only one bed as she suddenly felt very faint. "Sorry about that, I suppose double rooms don't exist in Iceland. Don't worry, I am a gentleman and I don't want the wrath of the Tsar upon me", he chuckled.

"I don't know what to think, this isn't proper", she fretted.

"Tessa, in our time people share rooms all the time and even beds. Many of the people I know shagged their partners before they got married and no one cares unless the girl falls pregnant or if you come from a very posh or religious family", said Jack.

"Shag is such an ugly word. Surely you and your ex-wife didn't do that before you got married", she chided.

"We did, the first time two months before we got married. Mollie was born ten months after we were married, so that was not the reason we got married. We don't do the bloody sheet thing outside the castle anymore, us British are a civilized people now", said Jack with a sardonic grin.

Tatiana just shook her head and tried to control the blush which now threatened to take over her whole face and neck. "But that's not right, Mama and Papa only did that on their wedding night", she protested.

"Because they were royalty, I am not royal last time I checked. Not that I would want to be any of the ugly, inbred lot of wankers. And didn't your father have a mistress before he met your mother, otherwise he must a saint", he teased.

"Stop that! Papa was always faithful to Mama, he would have never kept a whore!", she yelled.

"Before he got married, surely your father liked women. And I know he was faithful to your mother, but that was before they met. Do you really think people only shag one person their whole life, then there wouldn't be very many people or much sin", he joked.

"That's the way it's supposed to be, that is only for making babies", she retorted.

"Perhaps, but if it was only for making babies then there wouldn't be much great art or literature or music, since most art is either about love or sex. Then again, I shouldn't show you my collection of Japanese woodblock prints since they are quite racy according to your tastes, Miss Tessa", he teased.

"Don't tell me you have a perverted book like Ian", she said in horror.

Jack burst into laughter. "You saw Ian's Kama Sutra book?! Haha, oh dear. The Kama Sutra is nothing shameful, and neither are my Japanese woodblock prints since they just show people making love and that is not bad at all. The porn films which keep getting busted by the coppers are bad since they are such rubbish, but trust me, the Kama Sutra and my Japanese prints are quite artistic", he said.

"I need a drink and a cig", she muttered.

"And I will treat you, Tessa Parker. I am a gentleman", he teased.

Jack lit her cigarette first and then his before leading her downstairs to the bar. The bar was half-full with fishermen and old men who'd come by for drinks, the fat old bartender in a cheap brown suit wiping down a mug and then pouring pints of watery yellow beer with a lot of foam on top. Jack gestured to the bottle of Absolut vodka and held up two fingers as the bartender poured the drinks and set up a tab with a piece of paper and a pencil before handing them the drinks. "They don't have gin up here and the beer is ghastly, it's nearly a soft drink and cannot give you any sort of buzz", he explained.

Tatiana nodded in understanding as she took a drag off her cigarette and exhaled before sipping the vodka. She winced as it burned going down and it's lack of taste disguised it's strength, shaking herself like a dog. "I don't think I like this", she said.

"A lot of people now drink vodka instead of gin since it has no taste, at least this is real vodka and not that Yank rubbish like Smirnoff. I much prefer gin, but also because of James Bond since he drinks martinis with vodka. What sacrilege", said Jack in mock-horror.

Tatiana finished her drink and vowed never to drink vodka again since it both no taste and burned going down. "I will take your word that you are a gentleman, Jack Lacroix. But you are beholden", she teased.

Jack took her hand and lightly kissed the fingertips. "I will be a gentleman, Tessa Parker. But you may not want that", he teased.


	20. Chapter 20

Tatiana stared in disbelief as it was past nine that night and the sun had yet to set, just turned to a vivid orange-red like a permanent sunset. "That's the midnight sun, the sun doesn't set up north until September. And in the winter, the sun doesn't rise for more than a few hours. But you can see the Aurora Borealis and the sky is totally black otherwise and you can see all the stars", said Jack.

"We've seen the White Nights in St. Petersburg but this is amazing. But how do people sleep at night?", she wondered aloud.

"They hang black curtains on their windows, or take sleeping pills. Or just stay up all night", said Jack with a shrug.

"I wish I had our Brownie camera, Mama and Papa would love this", she said.

"We have better cameras than Brownies now, there's a camera called a Polaroid which makes instant pictures. You take the pictures and the camera prints it out in a few minutes, the pictures aren't professional quality but they're not bad. I can show you mine if you want, I take pictures when we travel", said Jack.

"My goodness, aren't they expensive?", she asked in surprise.

"Not really, they're about a hundred or so quid for a simple model. They're mostly for people who take pictures of their kids or pets or on holiday, a fancy camera costs more and that's for professionals", said Jack.

Tatiana nodded as she still looked at the midnight sun with awe. The sky was as vivid a red-orange as it had been at sunset but showed no signs of abating, the color reflected in the waters of the harbor and illuminating the white-washed houses as it turned the humble structures to a burnished golden. Even the seabirds were still up and about at this hour as their caws and squawks echoed around the yard, seemingly disoriented by the perpetual sunlight. She was very aware of Jack standing right next to her as she tried to control the flush which threatened to creep up her neck, him dressed casually in jeans with the pants legs rolled up and a white sleeved-shirt whose sleeves were pushed up and the top buttons undone to reveal his tanned chest with a small crucifix visible on the chain around his neck. Tatiana wished that she had packed longer dresses and skirts but she had been in a hurry, her own jeans down to her ankles and every button on her shirt tightened so that no skin was revealed. "It's too warm to be buttoned up like that, Tessa Parker", he teased.

"I am a lady, Jack Lacroix. And we are alone, so I must be all buttoned up", she said with her own logic.

"Oh dear, much as you are the most beautiful girl in England and I like you very much, I am not a ravisher of women. Even if I am part French and Pierre says I am more French than English or Polish", he quipped.

"Maybe your brother is right, you have too much French charm for your own good", she chided.

"I do, Miss Tessa Parker. And it's a good thing that someone has the charm in the family, Pierre has always been the practical one amongst us", he joked.

"Where exactly in Iceland is headquarters?", she asked.

"I see you are changing the subject, but you are a practical girl, Tessa Parker. It's on the other end of the island, on an island off the coast of Snaefellsness. Only we can see the island and it's not much to look at, just a bit of flat sand with an abandoned fisherman's hut. It stinks like dead fish and we have to go inside into a trapdoor, then sit there for fifteen minutes before we can go inside the secret entrance. So even if someone could see the island, go inside the hut, inside the trapdoor and then wait fifteen minutes, they still couldn't get in. In fact, they would just disappear but no one else has seen the island, Hugo just likes to be cautious", he chuckled.

"That sounds like something out of a fairy tale, something Pushkin would have written", said Tatiana.

"Or perhaps something out of a Stravinsky ballet, he's brilliant. Normally I'm a jazz person but I'll make an exception for Stravinsky, Firebird is stunning and Mollie and Nicole like Rites of Spring since it was in Fantasia by Disney. That's an animated film with cartoons set to classical music, Rites of Spring had dinosaurs. They also did Nutcracker by Tchaikovsky and some other things, Classical music is not normally my thing. Our parents prefer that, but it is good to expose kids to classical music so they'll develop some taste", said Jack.

"But they like the Beatles", she reminded them.

"They're not bad, at least they write and perform their own songs. Pierre's friend Clive knows their manager Brian Epstein, Epstein is queer too and he's a Northerner as well. Only thing he can't let that get out since he'll go to jail and the Beatles are so famous, it'll hurt their career. I do wonder why he would manage a pop group, though, Pierre says he's more posh than Clive and comes from a very rich family. Then again, maybe he wants to be a rebel", said Jack with a shrug.

"Maybe, like a noble who composes music or writes poetry", she said.

"Correct, I'm glad I'm not noble since I wouldn't be able to do anything interesting", he quipped as they both laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

Tatiana was in awe of the amazing sunset as the group prepared to sail on the bay towards Hvit Orn island in the bay. The sunset was an extraordinarily vivid one with every shade of pink, purple, and orange which silhouetted the mountains of the Westfjords to the north and Snaefellsness to the south, reflected in still, slate gray waters of the bay dotted with numerous islands. "We're waiting until we get the signal, even though there's barely any people here we don't want to attract suspicion", said Jack.

She wondered what sort of people since this whole area seemed completely barren of animal or people life. There was plenty of tussock grass which grew wildly in the rocky soil and some frail wildflowers but there were no people or animals in the area at all, not even bugs or birds or rats. Whatever fishermen or farmers existed in this barren place had long since left and gone back to one of the tiny scattered villages in the area as they had not seen any people for hours, the emptiness very eerie.

Jack saw a tiny puff of smoke quickly emerge from an island in the baby and ushered everyone aboard a rowboat. He helped Tatiana aboard and Lonny made sure Veteema and Mary Jane were safely on the little ship as Jack rowed the boat towards the island. Tatiana tried to control her racing heart as the boat didn't seem too steady and the land was quickly receding behind them, feeling that the water was still icy cold and trying to calculate how long a person could survive in the cold water in case of an emergency. She did have to admit that Jack had nice arms as he had rolled up his shirt sleeves in order to row the boat more efficiently, his tanned arms with a bit of muscle and the red phoenix tattoo appearing to flap its wings with every stroke of the oars.

She was relieved when they landed on the tiny island but even though he had told her about the little shack they had to enter, she was still dismayed as the shack looked completely rundown and dirty and unsafe. None of the others shared her hesitation as they all went inside, the stink of dead fish and mold bad enough to knock out an elephant. Jack and Lonny opened a trap door on the floor and everyone carefully climbed down the stairs to a basement cellar whose earth-lined sides were damp and muddy and seriously unstable. 

Tatiana wondered if she had made a huge mistake coming here since the muddy cellar stunk badly of dead fish, salt water and mold and once Jack closed the trap door it was completely dark. She tried to control the claustrophobia rising within her as she closed her eyes and started praying, reaching into her dress pocket and pulling out a black-beaded rosary as she started praying softly in Russian. The blackness of the cellar was eerily still and the stink didn't seem to abate as the group waited there for what seemed like an eternity, even little Mary Jane being quiet and Tatiana now having prayed one rosary and starting on the second. After fifteen minutes, a dim light filled the cellar and there was a simple wooden door that Jack pulled open as they all went through it. 

The door led into a corridor made of polished dark brown and black stones lit by torches but that weren't filled with fire, seemingly carved into the stone itself. The corridor led onwards to four doors made of polished stone not unlike gemstones, one being blue, one green, one purple and one amber. Skye went though the green door, Veteema, Lonny and Mary Jane through the blue door and Jack led her through the purple door. Tatiana was still disoriented by the dark cellar and then the odd corridor and then further still when the door led to an astonishingly beautiful room done all in purple as she tried to get her bearings. 

"Purple is the Lacroix color, rest up and later on we'll meet the head of our family", he said.

Tatiana could only nod as she gingerly sat down on the edge of the big purple bed and looked around in awe. The whole room was done in different shades of dark purple, but the effect wasn't overwhelming or gloomy. Instead, it looked elegant and peaceful with its massive four-poster bed topped by a purple brocade quilt and pillows covered in a lilac-colored cloth, the dark brown wooden chairs with their dark purple cushions, the floor made of polished purple stones and the walls painted lavender. Adjacent to the room was a modern bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet all done in purple and smelling not like the harsh chemical scent of lye, but rather of lilac flowers instead of perfume.

"It's so beautiful", she murmured.

"Wait until you see the big chamber, your head will spin. That chamber is where you will meet the head of our clan, but Hugo's chamber is even bigger. Yes, the shack leads to a very big underground complex. Sort of like where the Yank government stores its weapons, they store them under a mountain and it's supposed to be even bigger than this. That's why we have the shack on the island, no right-thinking person would want to spend time in a filthy, stinking shack for any amount of time", he laughed.

"Of course not, but what if they do go in the trapdoor and stay there?", she asked.

"They won't see anything at all, they'll just get claustrophobic and get out. We have to stay there for about fifteen minutes or else the door won't appear to us, if a non-Sol Duga person goes in there for fifteen minutes they won't ever see anything. It's to make sure that we are actual Sol Duga people", he explained.

"I see, very good idea. So how do you know when you go on a mission?", she asked.

"Hugo comes to visit us in one of his disguises, but there aren't as many missions as you think. We have to make sure that the person is worthy first, and that they have no living descendants so that we don't cause a problem. We don't accidentally want to bring back some wanker who's going to cause trouble. Depending on how many people we rescue, we only use one member or a lot of members. For you lot, all the clans had to get involved since there were so many people", said Jack.

Tatiana nodded. "And there were a lot of people, I'm glad Dr. Botkin and Annushka and Mr. Trupp made it out since they are so loyal to our family. But I only regret that we didn't punish that horrid man Yurovsky", she said angrily.

"He ended up dying of tuberculosis and he was in a lot of agony, if that's only consolation", said Jack.

"I know that sounds like a horrid thing to say, but I'm glad he suffered", said Tatiana with grim satisfaction.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, he deserved it. To properly join us, you ought to study a lot of history so that you know what to do where we are going. Most of us have studied history and have degrees in history from university, and sometimes more. I not only have a BA in History, I have a Masters in Japanese studies and one day I will start working on my doctorate", said Jack.

"What, so you plan on being a doctor?", she asked.

"Not really, a doctorate is an advanced degree in something but I do get to put Dr. in front of my name. Pierre is working on his doctorate and Ian already has his in Hellenistic studies, he is technically Ian William Sutherland, PhD in Hellenistic Studies", said Jack with a laugh.

"Amazing, Olga is going to enjoy that since she was always the smartest of us girlies", said Tatiana.

"You are very smart yourself, Tessa Parker. I suppose that since you were royals who were just expected to have a posh husband and kids you didn't get a chance to become as educated as you should. You can go to university and study history, I can lend you some books and of course Ian has a huge library. Just watch out for the Kama Sutra", he teased.

"Of course, now I know what it looks like. But I still can't believe a single man would want to look at that, it's exceptionally odd stuff", she said.

"It's not odd at all, doing the same thing the same way gets boring", he teased.

"I'm sure you have experience in that but I don't need to hear it", she retorted.

"Of course not, Tessa. Not until later", he drawled.


	22. Chapter 22

Tatiana felt much better after a little nap as she laid back in the bed and watched as Jack adjusted his tie in the mirror. Even the mirror was made of a translucent purple glass as he adjusted his tie and then combed his hair. "You're acting as though we are going to meet the Queen", she teased. 

"In a way we are, my paternal grandmother Fleur is the head of our clan. Hugo is a Lacroix of course but he's often busy so our grandma is the head of the clan, she's lovely", said Jack.

Tatiana got out of bed and looked though her bag for something appropriate to wear. She carefully laid out a white lacy dress she similar to one she had worn in the family's formal portraits and then took it to the adjoining bathroom to change. Several minutes later she emerged as Jack gave her an appreciating smile, his blue eyes turning a warmer shade of violet and a small smile forming on his lips. "You look absolutely smashing, Tessa Parker", he murmured.

Tatiana blushed at his compliment and looked at herself in the mirror. With a sudden realization, she remembered this dress was very similar to the one she and her sisters had worn in their formal paintings for the Romanov tercentenary when they had posed for the artist. Her hair was longer now instead of the bob in the painting and her expression was more open and less regal as she posed in front of the mirror. "I've seen that painting, the short hair really suits you but I think you'd rather have long hair, correct? Your hairstyle actually became very popular in the 1920's with film stars and a lot of girls had that hairstyle. My mother had a bob haircut when she started dating Dad", he chuckled.

"Everyone said they liked my haircut but I liked having my hair long, I am the only dark-haired sister and I'm afraid I was quite vain about my hair, then I got sick and had to cut it all off and wear a wig until it grew back a bit. I suppose short hair is practical but I prefer long hair", she said.

"Either way you are still the most beautiful girl in England, Tessa", he drawled.

Tatiana let out a little giggle and tried to control the blush creeping up her neck as she reached for her little purse with the makeup inside. "Pierre might be right, you have too much French swagger", she teased.

"I do, he got all the cloddish Polish genes. Then again, some siblings get all of one or the other", he said.

Tatiana carefully applied her makeup the way Skye had showed her as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Are Skye and Veteema's family going to meet their clan leaders?", she asked.

"Yes, the clans are interconnected but each have their own rules and leaders. The Lacroix, Sutherlands and Torres' are required to be Catholic or can pretend to be Protestant if necessary but the Jarvinens are allowed to be pagans and also to live with their partners in a ménage a trois or whatever combination they like. Yes, even polygamy. It's all right since they aren't Christians", said Jack, chuckling at the shocked look on her face.

"But that's wicked!", she exclaimed.

"Not if you're pagan, Ian can tell you all sorts of scandalous things about Alexander and the ancient Greeks. Did you know Alexander had three wives and male lovers, including his best mate and a eunuch?", asked Jack with a gleam in his eyes.

Tatiana blanched and felt faint. "Oh dear, I suppose it was because they weren't Christian. And being a eunuch sounds horrible, poor lad", she said sympathetically.

"Not if you were an ambitious bloke, if you had a rich boyfriend you could rise very high in court. Being a rich bloke's eunuch could be a good deal if you were queer and poor and good-looking", said Jack with a laugh.

"I don't want to hear about Alexander's personal life, in Russia that would be seen as blasphemy. Him having three wives makes some sense, but the eunuch is too much. Surely he didn't learn that from the Greeks", she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not quite, he learned it from the Persians since they had a thing for pretty eunuch boys. Luckily I am very hetero and not into blokes, but I suppose if in Rome, do as the Romans do", he joked.

Tatiana finished adjusting her makeup and followed Jack outside the room. The corridor led to a large set of purple wooden doors with a gleaming purple metal knob as Jack said something in a vaguely French-sounding language and it opened. 

If she had thought the bedroom was beautiful, the reception room was stunning and made the other room look like a stable. The floor was made of gleaming marble in different shades of purple from the palest lavender to the darkest purplish black with pale swirls, shining almost like polished glass. The walls were painted a lovely lilac shade and adorned with paintings of lavender fields whose sunlight and bright blue skies were that of Provence, stained glass windows in various shades of purple letting in purple light. The room had a glorious lavender scent that was pleasant and not overwhelming, like an old-fashioned potpourri instead of strong perfume. 

At the very end of the room was a throne-like chair made of purple wood where a handsome older woman sat as Jack and Tatiana knelt to her. In spite of her long white hair and wrinkles around her eyes, she was still lovely and must have been stunning as a young woman. Her skin was slightly olive but mostly unlined except for the wrinkles around her eyes and a few spots on her hands, her bluish-purple eyes marking her as a Lacroix. She wore a long purple velvet robe trimmed in white ermine around the collar and a golden circlet with purple gemstones around her forehead, looking at them impassively until she motioned for them to rise.

"So you are the Grand Duchess Tatiana Nicholaevna Romanova? Or should I say, Tessa Parker", said the older woman in kindly voice with a slight French accent.

"Yes, Your Majesty", replied Tatiana.

"Please call me Madame Fleur, I am not royalty even though we are more powerful than royals. I am glad to see that our mission was successful, those horrid men destroyed Russia", said Fleur.

"I know, I cannot wait until they are destroyed", vowed Tatiana.

"Good, you are not a silly girl. Hugo tells me you want to join. First you will see our ceremony as Jack and Skye have completed their first successful mission, and then you will see how we do things. But you must study history and be open minded and willing, not all our missions are easy and involve Christian or European peoples", said Fleur.

"I had an idea, Madame Fleur. But it is not going to be easy, until our exile in Siberia we didn't know about ordinary people or that Russia had so many different kinds of people", said Tatiana.

"You learned, did you not? You will learn many things, Tessa Parker", said Fleur kindly.


	23. Chapter 23

Tatiana had thought that the little bedroom and the Lacroix chambers were very beautiful, but they did not compare to the magnificence of the main audience chamber of the Sol Duga. It was nearly half the size of the Catherine Palace or the Hermitage and made of the same shiny glassy material as the Lacroix chamber, but it was even more impressive. Each wall was in one of the four colors of the Sol Duga: Lacroix purple, Sutherland green, Jarvinen blue and Torres amber. Torches cast brilliant multicolored lights reflecting the colours in all their shades like a kaleidoscope. The floor had the clans' colours in jewel-like tiny tiles which seemed to glimmer and sparkle like the facets of cut gemstones with every flicker of the torchlight. On a raised dais were a group of chairs with the largest in the center, flanked by smaller chairs. A gilt chandelier suspended from the smoky gray ceiling held fragrant bayberry candles in the four colours as they added to the shimmering effect of the tiles.

"None of our family's palaces had anything like this", she murmured.

"I've seen pics in books, some of your palaces are quite beautiful. But no earthly king is quite as powerful as Hugo", said Jack.

"Of course not, but we mostly spent time at the Alexander Palace at Tsarkoe Selo, Papa and Mama didn't like the city palaces. I think I much prefer a smaller house, I don't we ever saw all the rooms", Tatiana mused aloud.

"Clever girl, a big house is a pain to clean. I hate cleaning our house", said Skye.

Tatiana mused that it made sense, realizing how many people were employed at their palaces and how their absence was acutely felt during their arrest. She tried not to blush when Jack's arm brushed against hers as he reached for her hand. Instead of a suit like one would normally wear at such an event, he wore a long dark purple robe the colour of a ripe plum shot through with silver thread which shimmered in the candlelight. Skye's gown was in a warm green with a slight golden hue and Veteema's was in a lovely turquoise blue with both women having their hair loose and flowing.

Everyone came to attention when Hugo entered the room along with the heads of each clan. Hugo had reverted to his true form, not looking any of his 3,000 years. He stood over six feet tall and his silvery-white hair fell to his shoulders and shone like polished coins, his long beard pure white and his eyes silvery as his beard. He wore a similar robe but his was of a black material shinier than silk or satin that gleamed like polished onyx and appeared to shimmer and shine as though the threads were alive. The heads of the clans each wore robes in their clan's colours but Hugo stood out with his height and black robe.

The room became even more quiet and Hugo stepped forward. "Welcome to Hvit Orn, we are here to honor our members who have succeeded in a dangerous and sensitive mission. The Romanov family and their loyal servants were rescued from a ghastly fate and are to live in peace in England and in Finland. Jack Lacroix, please come forward", said Hugo in a deep, commanding voice.

Tatiana gave him an encouraging smile as Jack walked up to the dais and knelt before Hugo. The tall black-clad wizard placed a silver circlet around his brow which contained a large purple amethyst in the center as Tatiana realized the heads of the clans wore crowns with five jewels, sort of how different ranks of nobility had bigger cornets.

"You may rise, Jack Lacroix", said Hugo as Jack stood up and went back to his seat. 

Skye and Veteema each got a similar circlet with a jewel before going back to their seats. "We have just witnessed the induction of the newest three members who have completed a mission. We will adjoin to the dining chamber and then there will be dancing", said Hugo.

"Do you keep your circlet when you leave?", asked Tatiana.

"No, it stays here. And with our next successful mission, my crown will be bigger", he chuckled.

"You still have a crown of sorts, Jack. And when will you know when you have another mission?", she asked.

"Hugo will let us know, but there aren't many missions. When we get back home, you'll have to go to university", he said.

"Home, I like the sound of that. I thought of Tsarkoe Selo as home all the time we were in Siberia, but now I realize our home is in England. And in Manchester, no less. I never thought our home would be in Manchester", she mused aloud.

"It is your home now, Tessa Parker. And a much safer and calmer place than London, we'll be home soon. Tomorrow we leave for Reykjavik and fly back in the afternoon. Yes, on a plane", he teased.

"Is it safe?", she asked in alarm.

"Of course, I fly a lot and I've yet to be involved in a crash. And at least we're not spending much time in Reykjavik, Iceland has the most amazing scenery but the capital is so bloody boring. The residents get drunk each night and there's little to do, no decent museums and some of the ugliest modern architecture on Earth. They're building a ghastly church that looks like a rocket ship from a comic book, it is quite hideous and I fear the completed structure will be breathtakingly ugly", said Jack with a grimace.

"Oh dear. Then how long shall we stay in Reykjavik?", she asked.

"Just a few hours, then we fly out from the airport at Keflavik and will be in London by nightfall. In two days, you'll see the family and I can't wait to see Mollie", he said wistfully.

"I know", she replied.

Jack put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Tatiana felt more comfortable now as she leaned against him and let his arm stay around her waist. "This is rather nice", she giggled.

"Well, we are a couple after all. And I haven't dated anyone since my divorce, a lot of women don't want a bloke with kids. And especially not a divorced chap with a mixed-race daughter", said Jack with a sardonic laugh.

"Mollie is a sweet little girl, and you are a good father. They sound like awful women", said Tatiana in dismay.

"That is in the past and we ought to look to the future. Shall we, Miss Parker?", he asked gallantly.


	24. Chapter 24

"Tessa Parker, you're gawking like a child", teased Skye.

Tatiana blushed. "This is a very large plane, much bigger than any I've ever seen", she replied.

"That's just a regular BOAC plane, the ones I've taken overseas are much bigger. This is only about 50 passengers", said Jack.

"I see. And you were right, Reykjavik is a dull place", said Tatiana with a grimace.

"I know, but they are rich. That's why Icelanders go to London to shop and party. One cannot even find beer stronger than a fizzy drink here", said Jack in distaste.

Keflavik airport outside Reykjavik was considerably smaller than Heathrow, most of the other planes little propeller ones going to other parts of the island or the outlying islands. A few SAS and BOAC planes dwarfed the little native planes and the glass surrounding the terminal looked out onto the runway shrouded by grey skies, Reykavik's namesake. "We'll be in London soon, later this week Pierre is going to pick up his mother in law from Heathrow. Don't worry, she'll like Maria. She wants him to remarry and for Nicole to have a Mum", said Jack.

"I do hope so, it's always been Maria's dream to have a husband and children. And Nicole already likes her", said Tatiana.

"Our daughters need mums", said Jack softly.

"BOAC Flight #74 to London now boarding", announced the voice over the tannoy followed by the Icelandic translation.

The passengers quickly boarded and Tatiana willed herself to remain calm as though she had flown before. She followed Jack and Skye to their seats in first class and then sat down, watching as the other passengers fastened their seatbelts before following suit. The other passengers found their seats and fastened their seatbelts while baggage was loaded into the belly of the plane, the workers like busy ants below them.

After the last few passengers were finished boarding and the doors were closed, the pretty blond stewardess in her neatly pressed blue uniform stood at the front of the plane and demonstrated how to inflate the life vest and deploy the oxygen masks. Tatiana was fascinated and more than a little alarmed at the demonstration, wondering what were the odds the plane would crash into the sea. Jack gave her a reassuring squeeze of the hand and kissed her cheek as she immediately calmed down. "Think positive, Tessa", he murmured.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome aboard BOAC Flight #74 to London, Heathrow. Our flight will be approximately 5 hours and 45 minutes, the drinks trolley will come around later in the flight. Sit back and enjoy the flight", said the pilot from the cabin.

Soon the plane had taxied over to the runway and stood still for a moment and then began its gradual acceleration down the runway. Tatiana felt her heart leap into her throat and her stomach sink and flip-flop as the plane went faster and faster, tilting upwards until the hind wheels left the ground and then they were airborne. Tatiana held her breath as she looked out the window and saw the ground tilted at an odd angle and receding further away, the sight both frightening and fascinating.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the plane reached cruising altitude and leveled out as the window showed they were nearly above the clouds. "We'll mostly be flying over the Atlantic and then the North Sea since it's non-stop. We won't see anything interesting down there. I got an extra book", said Skye as she handed her a worn paperback of The Hobbit.

"When we get back I'll show you my library. I get first editions of my books from the publishers and I have lots of books on Japan and the Orient", said Jack.

Tatiana nodded and saw that Skye was reading from a dog-eared copy of Jane Eyre and Jack was reading a fat paperback in Japanese. "It's the Tale of Genji, I read it every few years. It's the first proper novel and yes, I can read Japanese. I do have Genji in English if you're interested", said Jack.

"I'd like that", she replied.

"Not the Hobbit, Skye", said Jack in mock-horror.

"Tolkien is a brilliant writer and Lord of the Rings is an amazing series of books. I would love to be among the horse-lords of Rohan, ridding the land of Orcs. And Eowyn is the best sort of princess", said Skye defiantly.

"Well, I'll read it and let you know what I think", said Tatiana diplomatically.

The trio spent the rest of the flight reading their respective books, only interrupted by the drinks trolley. Tatiana sipped her gin and tonic and turned back to the front of the book to the map of Middle Earth, trying to see where Bilbo and the Dwarves were going. The story had a pleasant, homely feel in the beginning at Bag End in the Shire but then escalated as the Elves held them captive in Mirkwood. She sipped her drink and her fingers curled around the cold glass and she was appalled by the wretchedness of Gollum, glad that Bilbo had won the ring from the horrid little creature.

Tatiana was disappointed when the novel ended and the plane landed at Heathrow. "Now, I really want to know about what will become of Bilbo and the ring", she said as Skye beamed proudly.

"Then you ought to read the Lord of the Rings trilogy, it shows what became of Bilbo and the Ring", she replied.

Jack just shook his head. "Another Tolkien nerd has joined our family", he teased.

"The Hobbit is a lovely book", Tatiana protested.

Jack gave her a wink and put an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. "I'm only teasing you, Tessa Parker. I just never got into fantasy things, I prefer my literature to be historical and realistic, fantasy isn't my thing", he said.

They got their bags from the claim and he hailed a cab outside. "The Jenkins", he told the driver.

"I can't wait to go home, I don't like London", said Skye.

"You're a country girl at heart, Skye Rose", teased Jack.

"I know, I'm a Yorkshire girl. London hasn't been good to us Yorkshire people or to Yorkists, too many wankers about", said Skye proudly.

"I do want to see more of London", said Tatiana.

"You will, but first we rest up", said Jack.


	25. Chapter 25

"I love this place, since the owners of the Blue Cat went away on holiday and this is my second favourite place in London. It doesn't have a liquor license so it attracts younger people", said Jack as he led Tatiana and Skye into the Marquee club.

"What does that mean?", asked Tatiana.

"You need a special license to serve alcohol in a club, if it has a license young people can't go there. It's so that teenagers don't go to a club with alcohol", Skye explained.

"Oh, I see. What sort of music do they have here?", asked Tatiana.

"Jazz, blues, some folk. Alex might like this place since they have good bands here, unfortunately the youth clubs in Manchester have naff pop bands all trying to sound like the Beatles", said Jack dismissively.

The women found a small empty table near the stage. The club was filling up with patrons as a band set up equipment onstage, a drum kit, a bass and two guitars along with a microphone and PA. Many of the patrons were teenagers who milled about and drank soda from tiny glass bottles and straws, the girls in knee-length skirts and short-sleeved blouses with their hair teased into beehives. The boys mostly wore tight drainpipe trousers and sport jackets over white shirts, their hair slicked down with a point in the back or in longish Beatles haircuts, trying to look tough by posing and smoking cigarettes even though many still had acne.

Jack felt an insistent tingling sensation in the back of his neck as his senses became more acute. The sensation grew stronger when he walked back to the table with three Cokes, feeling like an antenna which had picked up a signal. He took a deep breath and his hands were steady as he lit Tatiana's and his cigarettes but even after the first drag the tingling sensation still endured.

Jack exhaled and took another drag. The mostly teenage crowd drank Cokes and a few smoked, the boys trying to chat up the girls who tended to stick together like a gaggle of hens. Apart from the crowd was an older teenage boy who stood by the side of the stage and watched the band set up with rapt attention. He was of average height and skinny with wavy jet-black hair in a longer than normal Beatles cut which contrasted with his chalky-white skin. The boy turned momentarily in his direction and he had a pretty, almost girlishly delicate face but Jack realized he had the Sutherland green eyes.

He remained calm and continued smoking his cigarette, flicking the ashes into a white plastic ashtray on the table. Jack knew the boy had to be a Sutherland, but for whatever reason his parents didn't know or tell him. He decided to play it by ear and see if he could approach the lad, or perhaps some time in the future.

Tatiana realized Jack was outwardly calm but something seemed to have startled him. She saw he was looking at a teenage boy by the stage and thought he was too pretty for a boy. Then she saw his face fully and noticed his eyes were the same colour as Ian and Skye's greenish-hazel eyes. Jack nodded wordlessly and she couldn't wait to ask later.

The band took to the stage to polite applause and started playing a loud electric blues number, the singer a short, skinny young man with a blond Beatles haircut. In spite of his sight, fair appearance he had a surprisingly deep voice and played a wickedly good harmonica as the crowd cheered after every song. The black-haired young man didn't clap but instead watched the group with a laser-like intensity, focusing on the guitarists and not moving from his spot. The dim light shone on his ebony hair and turned it a vivid blue-black like raven's wings which combined with his eerie pale skin made him look like a ghost.

Jack had to admit the band was pretty good as he tapped his fingertips on the table top in time to the beat. Tatiana nodded in agreement and Skye discreetly tried to get a better look at the boy, her expression calm even when she caught a better look and saw the trademark Sutherland green eyes.

Jack groaned in frustration when the boy quickly left the club immediately after the set and the crowd pushed towards the exit. The trio remained outwardly calm but the cab ride back to the hotel seemed to take forever even though there were few cars on the street. He paid the driver and led the women back upstairs to the room before ordering a bottle of gin from room service. Fifteen minutes later the waiter arrived with a bottle of Tanqueray and three glasses as Jack tipped him generously. His hands were steady as he poured them each a generous amount of gin and then took a generous swallow. "That boy is a Sutherland, but he doesn't know", he declared.

"But why?", asked Tatiana.

"Some don't want to be part of our organization, they don't want the obligation. Some people are descended from those sorts and never realized it, others find out later and get mad and upset at their families. This is why we don't confront them directly, it's not their fault if their families never told them", replied Jack.

"And we have a sixth sense when we're near a Sol Duga member, like radar", added Skye.

"Poor boy, I hope he doesn't get angry", said Tatiana in alarm.

"He ought to be angry at whatever ancestor never lived up to our obligation, wanting to live a dull life in Surrey", said Jack dryly.

"A lot of that sort end up in Surrey or the Home Counties, the British members of Sol Duga are Northerners. Plus Surrey is bloody dull, just suburbs and grass. We got castles and better scenery", Skye quipped.

"Imagine, giving up a chance to save people and change things to live in the Stockbroker belt", said Jack sardonically.

"After what you've done for us, I want to help. It's only fair", said Tatiana.

"You will. After seeing Hvit Orn and the ceremony, you still want to join us? This is a big decision, Tessa Parker", he said.

Tatiana looked straight at him, his blue eyes turned a vivid purple with intensity. "Yes, I will join you", she vowed.

"Good. When we got back home, you'll have to enroll at university. How good are your nursing skills?", asked Skye.

"At the hospital, I helped during surgery and did whatever the doctors needed. Olivia couldn't handle seeing the wounded men, she had to shift over to clerical duties", replied Tatiana.

"I understand, Mum was a Red Cross nurse during the war and she doesn't like talking about what she saw. Do you want to serve as a nurse?", asked Skye.

"Do you need any nurses?", asked Tatiana.

"I'm actually our nurse, luckily you lot don't have any major illnesses thanks to Hugo. Being a primary school nurse is the perfect cover", Skye laughed.

"Then I will study history", declared Tatiana.

"Good, we'll see if Olivia wants to join you. And by the way, university is free in Britain if you pass the entrance exam. Plus we came up with a report card of passing O and A levels for you lot, just in case", said Jack with a grin.

"I will do my best for Sol Duga", she vowed.


	26. Chapter 26

Tatiana was still unsettled as the trio boarded the morning train for Manchester. The young lad had very girlish good looks and those trademark Sutherland green eyes, the way he watched the band with such intensity almost frightening. Not to mention it appeared as though his family had never told him of his true heritage, which sounded to her like a shirking of one's duty. She hoped that however he found out, he didn't get angry and hurt his family.

Jack nodded in understanding. "Let it go and it will sort itself out, Tessa", he said.

"Will Mollie like her new dolls?", she asked.

"Yes, she collects dolls I get her from different countries and writes little stories about them", he chuckled.

"Ah, she's a writer like her father", she teased.

"Of course, it's in the blood", he laughed.

The train's whistle tooted as the last few passengers scrambled aboard. The train pulled out of Euston and gradually headed north past the London suburbs. With each passing kilometer Tatiana felt as more and more eager to see her family and arrive home in Manchester. Barely little more than a year ago home had been Alexander Palace at Tsarkoe Selo and then there was the uncertainty of Siberia, but now home was a cozy brick house with lovely white roses and they would soon be there.

"Soon the cherries will ripen and they'll enough to make pies and preserved for a long while. Pierre's cherry tree isn't for show, it grows actual fruit. And Mollie loves cherry pie, I do make a good one", Jack chuckled.

"You can cook?", she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I had to learn since unlike my brother I don't have a Greek mother-in-law. Mostly English and simple French dishes, I make pierogis but Mum does them better. Unfortunately I don't make Japanese food since it's hard to find the ingredients and the only Japanese restaurants are in London", he replied.

"Yes, if only Ian learned to cook. But I don't mind, it's only the two of us", said Skye.

"Then I want to learn to cook as well", declared Tatiana.

"I'll teach you", said Jack.

The train arrived at Manchester Piccadilly three hours later and Jack hailed a cab and gave his address. Tatiana was startled when the driver let them out an unfamiliar small brick house she didn't recognize. "This is my house", he explained.

"We're going to drop off some things and then see your family and fetch Mollie", said Skye as Tatiana relaxed.

"Trust me, my house is not a dungeon. I just want to drop off my bags and put my laundry in the basket", said Jack.

Tatiana watched as he unlocked the front door and led them inside. It was a small one-story brick house with a parlor that led into a kitchen with a round table and three chairs. The parlor had a TV and sofa covered in a blue cloth adorned with pink roses, but around the perimeter of the room were shelves of books and vinyl records. A cabinet in the corner held a record player hooked up to the latest model hi-fi speakers and above it was a framed Japanese painting of Mount Fuji in spring.

"Later on I'll show you my collection, if the house was bigger I would collect more art. That's a vintage Japanese painting of Mount Fuji, from 1870", he explained.

"Lovely", she replied.

"And here is my room and Mollie's room, you can tell which is which", he chuckled.

Tatiana laughed. Jack's room was larger, dominated by a king-sized black wood framed bed topped by a heavy black quilt. The walls were white and adorned with lacquered wood panels depicting either geisha or Japanese landscapes. Mollie's room was smaller and done all in pink and white with a brass-framed daybed topped by a white and pink quilt. On a shelf were a variety of dolls from around the world, organized by country.

"Mollie collects them and she writes stories about them. Since she's too young for my book tours, I get her dolls", he explained.

"Beautiful dolls", she replied.

"And I'm afraid this isn't as interesting", he joked. The tiny room in the back held two machines, one with had a glass door in the front and the other with a metal lid on top.

"The one with the lid is a washing machine and the other is a dryer. They wash and dry clothes", he explained.

Jack opened his bag and dropped the clothes into a large wicker box with a lid. "When it's full, I do laundry. Trust me, it's better than a tub and washboard", he chuckled.

"We got one in our house too", said Skye.

"Does everyone have one of these?", asked Tatiana in disbelief.

"Some do, some people live in a block of flats that has a laundry room or there's a launderette on their street. But nearly everyone has access to a washing machine", said Skye.

The Lacroix and Sutherland homes were further down the street and at the Lacroix house they were mobbed by the family. "Daddy!", squealed Mollie.

Jack laughed and picked up his daughter as she clung to him. "I'm home, Mollie-Chan. And I got more dolls for your collection", he said.

"Ohh, thanks Daddy! Me and Nicole can make stories for them", she said eagerly.

"Yeah, Mollie. Uncle Jack, is Mollie going to have another Mum? Since Miss Tessa is your girlfriend?", asked Nicole.

Both Jack and Tatiana blushed. "Uh, it's a little early for that", he mumbled.

"I do hope so, Miss Lacroix", said Nicholas as he gave Jack a look.

"Trust me, sir. I took my duties as a chaperone seriously", said Skye.

"Good, Miss Sutherland. And your daughter behaved very well, Mr. Lacroix", said Alexandra.

"Of course, madam", she replied.

"What was Iceland like?", demanded Olga once they got back to the Sutherlands' house.

"Lovely country and the Midnight Sun was stunning. Late at night the sky is a lovely shade of red and orange. The Sol Duga headquarters is underground and larger than any Papa's palaces and more beautiful", said Tatiana.

"Ian said that, now I want to go. I've been reading from Ian's library, especially the Greek books and the Indian ones. Perhaps I will go to university and study Greece", Olga mused aloud.

"And you can help Ian. Olishka, I really wanted to stay with Jack, but it isn't proper", said Tatiana.

"Because you like him very much, Tanya. He's good-looking and a good father to Mollie, she is a very sweet girl. Did you snog?", asked Olga mischievously.

"That sounds like a question Alexei would ask. No, Skye is a thorough chaperone", said Tatiana ruefully.

"Snogging is very nice, even better is sharing a bed", teased Olga.

Tatiana's eyes widened in shock. "Olga Nicholaevna Romanova, you are not married!", she hissed.

"We haven't shagged, Tanya. The room is too quiet without you and Alexei's room is too small, Ian and I shared a bed. Trust me, we stayed on opposite sides. We did snog but nothing further. And I did see the book", said Olga with a wicked gleam in her blue eyes.

"I hope you don't get any ideas, Olivia. But why would people want to do that sort of thing, it's for making babies", said Tatiana dubiously.

"If people only did that to make babies, there wouldn't be many children. Do you think Mama and Papa would like the book?", asked Olga with a laugh.

"I don't want to her that, Olivia", warned Tatiana.

"All right. Ian borrowed this from Jack, it's the only Coltrane album he likes", said Olga.

Tatiana watched as Olga took an album from the shelf and slid the disc from the sleeve. The cardboard sleeve showed a well-dressed black man holding a saxophone silhouetted against a blue background. Olga dropped the needle on the vinyl and a lilting piano melody played for a few measures before the saxophone joined in. 

Tatiana thought the song was pretty at first and then her attention was brought to a sharp focus by the saxophone. Her lips parted slightly and she nodded in approval, her eyes going wide in delight as the song went off into a different direction. The song took the simple tune from Sound of Music and took to a place more akin to an Indian raga or the music that would accompany whirling dervishes. By the end of its thirteen minutes, the song sounded completely different from when it started.

"What amazing music!", she exclaimed.

"That's John Coltrane, My Favorite Things. He's an American jazz saxophonist. It's not bad, but I prefer Brubeck", said Olga.

"Brubeck is boring, now hush and let us listen to Mr. Coltrane", ordered Tatiana.

Olga chuckled at her sister's familiar bossiness and found a book while Tatiana sat on the edge of the bed and gave her attention to the music. each of the four songs started out simply and with pretty melodies but Coltrane improvised with them until the songs were barely recognizable. Yet the music was still beautiful and retained its melodies, reminding her of a bird which flew high but remained in sight of trees.

Tatiana was disappointed when the record ended. "It ended, you turn it over and it starts again. Perhaps you can find your own copy", said Olga.

"I know that, but I wish it never ended. This is the most amazing music", she said reverently.

"I'll leave you alone before this music drives me mad", teased Olga as she left the room.


	27. Chapter 27

"Perhaps Jack is right, Tanya. Perhaps that boy doesn't know or his parents don't know", said Olga with exasperation.

"We've been brought up to do our duty, I cannot imagine how anyone can just shirk their duty like that. And for what, life in a dull suburb", said Tatiana in dismay.

Olga sighed and reluctantly closed the book she'd been reading. "Tessa, come what may, the boy will find out eventually. I have been reading a brilliant history book of Mughal India from Ian's library", she chided.

"Sorry, Olishka. But you must see the Sol Duga headquarters for yourself, it's as big as any of our family's palaces and more beautiful", said Tatiana.

"I can believe it. And Skye is taking us shopping, the whole family is going to the south of France in August", said Olga as her blue eyes sparkled with delight.

"Grandmama says the south of France is like Livadia. And I remember how lovely it was at Livadia", sighed Tatiana.

"I know, Ian's parents and the older Lacroix live there. I suppose when gets old you want to live in a hot place", Olga mused aloud.

"In the winter, perhaps", said Tatiana.

"Southern French people are nice as long as they're not posh, the regular folks are nice. And the swimming is divine, you can't go in the water on an English beach since the water is either too cold or dirty", said Skye as the her and the four sisters got into Ian's green Morris Minor.

"Like at Blackpool, the water looked grey", said Anastasia in distaste.

"It is, it's waste from the factories. One stays on the pier or at the fun fair at British seaside town", said Skye.

She backed the car out of the driveway and onto the street. "Alex and your parents are going shopping with Pierre tomorrow and Jack already did the shopping for him and Mollie, I wouldn't know how to shop for older people or teenage boys or little girls", said Skye with a laugh.

"What kind of bathing suits do ladies wear?", asked Maria.

"Don't be alarmed when you see a bikini, it's what fashionable young women wear at the seaside. And in France there's nude beaches, mostly older folks and the beaches are signposted", said Skye.

The department store was crowded with families buying clothes for holiday or school uniforms for the upcoming year. The swimwear display in the back was just as crowded as teenage girls tried to persuade their mothers to let them buy bikinis: "I can swim across the ocean in these", said Anastasia gleefully.

"Those are legal to wear?", asked Tatiana in disbelief.

"Yes, and like I said France also has nude beaches. It's perfectly respectable and plenty of normal people do so", said Skye as she examined a cute white and green polka dot bikini.

"Oh dear, I feel faint at the idea", said Tatiana in a daze.

"I suppose nude bathing could be beneficial to some people, I'll take it as it comes", said Olga pragmatically.

Both Maria and Anastasia started giggling like children. "Naked people are not a big deal, surely you have seen Classical sculpture", chided Skye.

"Yes, with a fig leaf", said Tatiana.

"Oh dear, the ancients would have laughed at you", said Skye, shaking her head.

With some persuading, the sisters bought new bikinis and some beach towels. "If you go to France and don't wear bikinis, people will stare and think something was amiss", she explained.

Tatiana was still thoughtful after the sisters had gone home from shopping and found it hard to read a book from Ian's library. "Jack told me about the lad at the Marquee. When the time is right, he'll find out. Some of our members opt out for whatever reasons, usually it's because they're involved in show business and don't want the press to find out. Or perhaps they want to be normal", said the blond girl.

"I've never been normal and I will never be normal, if you mean living dully in the suburbs. I'm like Mama, duty and country come first", said Tatiana with a rueful chuckled.

"Excellent qualities, but not if taken to extremes. Plus I doubt the lad is barely sixteen, let him have some fun until he finds out and tries to murder his parents", Skye deadpanned which earned her a weak chuckled from Tatiana.

"If you want, you can go to London when Pierre goes to pick up his mother-in-law. Maria's going along with Nicole, and perhaps Jack will come along with Mollie", said Skye.

"Good idea. Olivia and I have never been separated before and I used to think it would be a horrible thing, but it wasn't", Tatiana mused aloud.

"You're growing up, Tessa", said Skye. She glanced over at her watch and an idea came to her. "Let's go to Liverpool, to the university, and get admissions forms. Since Ian and Olivia are dating, she can't go to Manchester University since he's a professor there", she said.

"Is it far?", asked Tatiana in alarm.

"No, about a half hour on the train. Ask Olivia if she wants to come along. Perhaps we can walk along the Mersey, see a museum or even spend the night, many people are away on holiday", said Skye with an eager smile.

"I thought you don't like Lancashire", she teased.

"It's all taking the mickey, us Northerners take the really big mickey out of people from t'South. Us Yorkshire people and Lancashire people rag on each other, but we really rag on the Southerners. And besides, you ought to see more of your new country", she joked.

"I want to go", demanded Anastasia.

"Uhm, what do you think, Mr. and Mrs. Parker?", asked Skye.

"Nastya, will you be on your best behavior?", asked Nicholas.

"Yes, Papa", she replied.

"Pierre and I are taking Nicole to the cinema later, we're going to see Captain Sindbad", said Maria.

"That sounds like a child's film, Mashka. Ian and I are going to see the James Bond film with Mama and Papa. It has a Russian girl named Tatiana in it", said Alexei excitedly.

"Oh dear, blokes love those films. James Bond is a British secret agent who has a lot of weapons and many sexy ladies, blokes love him", said Skye dryly.

"That sounds boring", said Olga as Tatiana nodded in agreement.

"Have a good time, girls", said Alexandra as she embraced her daughters.

Ian drove them to the train station. "You're showing them the bunghole of England, Skye", he teased.

"No, Hartlepool is worse", she quipped.

"Very funny, they did hang a monkey once thinking it was a Frenchman. So I suppose you won't be joining us for James Bond?", he chuckled.

"No, but I know Lyoshka will enjoy it, Such a film sounds as though it would be popular with boys", said Olga.

"I want to see it, but I want to go to Liverpool more. Is James Bond handsome?", asked Anastasia.

"Yeah, if you like big Scottish blokes", said Ian.

"When I come back, I'm going to see it", vowed Anastasia.


	28. Chapter 28

The train to Liverpool only took 45 minutes from Manchester and passed through dull suburbs and mill towns before stopping at the grand Victorian Lime St. station. "I hope they never replace this with a ghastly modern design, architects have gotten very bad at their job", said Skye as she pointed out the elegant stained-glass windows over the atrium and the original latticework.

"All right, what do we do first?", asked Tatiana.

"We check in, we're staying at a hostel. They are more interesting then hotels, you get a bunk and meat all sorts of people. Mostly uni students but also foreign people tramping across Britain, it's fascinating", said Skye. 

"Like a dormitory? But that's for soldiers", said Olga in dismay.

"Not really, most hostel patrons are perfectly ordinary people", said Skye.

The sisters followed Skye and tried not to look around like tourists. The street around the train station was half-full of office workers returning from a lunch break, scurrying into doorways like mice hiding from cats. Just around the corner was a handsome brick building with a bored-looking guard who immediately came to attention when he saw them. "Excuse me, ladies", he said gallantly, stepping aside and taking off his cap.

"Thank you, sir", said Skye.

The hostel was quiet as many of the guests had left for the day. The clerk at the front desk looked up and smiled when they approached. "How may I help you ladies?", he asked.

"Four bunks, we're going to be here for the night", said Skye.

The clerk checked a ledger and nodded. There's four bunks available here in the upstairs, we've been getting more people since the Beatles became so popular, a lot of young people are obsessed with the lads", said the clerk with a chuckle.

Skye paid the fees and the security guard showed them about. "On the ground floor there's the showers and canteen, supper is from 6 to 8 or you can go out. Lights out is at midnight, no one is allowed in or out so as to not disturb the guests. Here is the common room where you can hang around", he said as he showed them a parlor with sofas and a table piled high with newspapers and magazines. The canteen had long tables and benches and a stainless steel kitchen empty except for a few kitchen ladies chatting and a radio tuned to a pop music show on the BBC. The showers were divided by gender and had tiny cubicles each with a shower head and soap with curtains drawn around each space.

Upstairs the dorms were lined with bunk beds each with a pillow and plain but clean bedding. Each bunk had a locked compartment for their bags as the security guard handed them each a piece of paper with a combination number. "Put your bags here and lock it, otherwise someone can nick your things", he explained.

"Excuse me, sir, is smoking allowed in the dorms?", asked Tatiana.

"No, miss. But there's a porch up here where you can light up, because some kids are here and some people have got asthma", he replied as he showed them a little porch on the top floor.

Tatiana smiled gratefully as the women went out on the porch and she reached for her cigarette case and lighter. "Tessa, they stink", said Anastasia with an impish grin. 

Tatiana lit a Regal and took a drag before exhaling, the tiny curl of smoke barely visible against the perpetually cloudy sky. "Do you want to visit the university all shaky and cranky, Natalie? I need to calm my nerves", she replied.

"And your GCSE results are in the briefcase, since you're over 8 the school doesn't have to send your transcripts", said Skye.

"What sort of results did we get?", asked Olga with a sly grin.

"Excellent ones, plenty of O and A levels. Nothing but the best", said Skye with a grin. 

Tatiana chuckled as she took a final drag and deposited the butt into an old flowerpot on the porch. "Of course, nothing but the best", she echoed with a knowing grin.

The handsome Victorian campus of the University of Liverpool stood haughtily in the city centre, its brick facades conveying a very satisfied dignity. The main hall was guarded by a middle aged man who smiled and doffed his cap. "Excuse me, sir, but where are the admissions?", asked Tatiana.

"The big office on the 2nd floor, Miss", he replied, a slight blush on his cheeks as he placed the hat back on his bald head.

"The old chap likes you", teased Skye.

Tatiana blushed. "I only want Jack to notice me that way", she hissed.

"Tessa, you are an uncommonly pretty girl. Blokes will notice you whether you like it or not. Which is why you're lucky to have both brains and beauty", replied Skye.

The admissions office was empty except for a secretary typing. "Excuses me, but where are the admissions forms?", asked Olga.

The secretary looked up and adjusted her glasses. "There's a stack over there, you fill them out and write an essay on why do you want to enroll here. If you're accepted, we'll send you a letter", she replied.

Olga and Tatiana each took a form and thanked the secretary. "Straightforward enough", Olga mused aloud.

"It is. The essay is usually something like why do you want to enroll at university and why do you want to study your major. Sometimes they ask odd questions such as what is your most embarrassing moment in primary school or summat like that", said Skye dryly.

"Aren't the Beatles from Liverpool?", asked Anastasia suddenly.

"Yes, but I think they moved to London since they record there", replied Skye.

"Ohh, I wanted to see them! I want to sit up front and see Paul, he is quite handsome", she sighed.

"Oh dear, all the girls fancy Paul. Thankfully I'm too old for this", said Skye.

"Then I don't want to get old, if that means finding the Beatles boring", declared Anastasia.

Olga and Tatiana exchanged a look. "We will all get old, Natalie", said Olga.

Anastasia harrumphed as she followed her sisters and Skye, wanting to get her schooling out of the way so she could do adult things. She mused that if she were a fully grown adult, she would never feel so grown up and boring that she would never listen to the Beatles or go dancing. Anastasia vowed that no matter what, she would always be a cool old lady.

"I can't wait to go to France and go swimming. It must be divine to swim in a bikini", she said.

"It is very nice and one can swim further. Southern France and the country areas are lovely, it's Paris I don't like. It's too crowded and the people are wankers even if you speak French", said Skye.

"You say the same thing about London", teased Tatiana.

"I know, I don't like cities. Manchester isn't so large and neither is Liverpool or Leeds, London is terrible", said Skye.

"How do we get to France?", asked Olga.

"We'll fly Nice from Heathrow, we're also picking up Nicole's gran since she is flying in from Cyprus. St. Roche de Mer is lovely, it's a little town on the Riviera where Mum and Aunt Barbara and our Babcia live", said Skye.

The women walked about until Anastasia realized they were around the Cavern Club. "The Beatles played here!?", she stage-whispered.

"That is the famous Cavern Club, just a hole in the wall place", said Skye dryly.

"So, magical music was still made there. And there's a band playing here tonight, Gerry and the Pacemakers and another called Herman's Hermits", she said excitedly.

"Oh dear, the Beatles and their sound-alikes will take over the world", said Olga in mock-horror.

"They will take over the world and get rid of boring jazz music", Anastasia vowed as her older sisters shook their heads.


	29. Chapter 29

“After we pick up Giagia from the airport, we fly to France. I love France, France is so pretty. Babcia and Grandpa have a beautiful house on the beach", said Nicole excitedly while they waited for the cab to Manchester Piccadilly.

"I wanted to visit a jazz club in Paris, but the south of France sounds lovely. It's been so long since we went to a beach", said Tatiana.

"I want to get a suntan and go swimming", declared Anastasia.

"Me too", said Alexei. 

"This is going to be like Livadia, Nicky", sighed Alexandra.

"I know, after all this insanity we need time to relax until the children start school", said Nicholas.

Several cabs stopped in front of them and everyone got in. "You lot all going on holiday?", asked the driver with a knowing chuckle.

"Yes, have to bring along the family of our ladies, you know", teased Jack. 

"Oh yeah, bring the old folks along for the hols. Don't want to indulge in any nonsense", agreed the driver.

They arrived at the station and the rest of the family were surprised at the modern trains but discomforted by the squawking coming from the tannoys. "That's the tannoy, it gives out the information about the trains and where they are going. We take the train to London Euston and the Tube to Heathrow", said Pierre.

The family boarded the train as porters loaded their bags into the baggage car. The carriage gradually filled up with passengers until the train's whistle blew and the last few passengers scrambled aboard. The doors closed and it slowly pulled away from the station to leave it behind. Tatiana had to chuckle as she took out a book, watching her parents looking out the window. Nicholas wore a proper black banker's suit with a tie, his face clean-shaven except for a little mustache. Alexandra wore a long black skirt and a puffy white silk blouse with long sleeves, her graying hair pulled into a knot behind her head and topped by a straw hat with white silk flowers. In contrast the younger Romanov siblings were dressed more casually with Anastasia and Alexei in white t-shirts and jeans. Olga, Tatiana and Maria wore summer dresses in pink and blue with sheer white stockings and black high heels, while Skye wore a summer dress in apple green. Ian, Jack and Pierre wore suits with white shirts, Ian and Pierre in conservative suits but Jack wore a fashionable collarless Pierre Cardin suit of the sort popularized by the Beatles. Both Mollie and Nicole wore their Sunday best dresses with lots of ribbons and lace, straw hats with bows on their dark heads.

The trip down to London was uneventful and they arrived at London Euston five hours later. "Follow us to the Tube, we take it to Heathrow", said Pierre quietly.

The Tube was very different from any train they had ever seen. They had descend down a long flight of stairs and stand on a platform deep below the earth as the train arrived and the train itself was cylinder-shaped and narrow. The few people inside were looking at newspapers and magazines and didn't seem to notice them as the group entered. Three stops later they transferred to the Piccadilly line and no one noticed them either since many of the other passengers had baggage with them. At first the train was underground and it gave the family an odd sense of claustrophobia as the train went westwards deep below the ground. Everyone was relieved when they surfaced above ground at Baron's Court and pleasantly surprised at the green suburban areas to the west of London. They passed suburbs of brick and wooden houses with trees and flower gardens, shops and pubs which showed the middle-class character of the area.

The train stopped at Heathrow and the group went straight to the international arrivals terminal. "Mama and Papa, don't gawk when you see the planes", teased Tatiana.

"They are enormous, Tessa", whispered Nicholas.

"We'll be on one soon enough", she replied.

"Yes, Mr. Parker. Daddy and I take lots of planes to Japan and some are really big", said Mollie.

"BOAC Flight #74 from Nicosia has just landed. Passengers will be deplaning shortly", said the clipped male voice over the tannoy.

They watched as a BOAC jet parked at the gate and the workers attached the tube to the plane. Soon the doors opened and passengers got out, many of them British tourists or Cypriot families returning from holiday. "Giagia!", shouted Nicole when she saw the middle-aged woman in a black pantsuit.

"Nicole, agapi mou!", she exclaimed as she hugged her granddaughter.

"Giagia, these are Daddy's friends the Parkers. And Miss Maria is Daddy's new girlfriend, she's so kind and pretty", said Nicole happily.

"Very glad to meet you, Madam Angelakos", said Nicholas politely.

"Ídia edó, kyría sou (Same here, your majesty)", she whispered.

"Now let's get the bags and go to the hotel. How was your flight, Mitera Athena?", asked Pierre.

"Very pleasant, now I go back to cold and damp from a hot place. Why cannot England have the Cypriot climate, and Cyprus have British culture?", she teased in her soft Greek accent.

After retrieving her bags, the group boarded a bus to the adjoining town of Cranslow. "It's nice to stay in town and be around normal people, there's better eating options", said Jack.

"I will eventually get used to this cold English weather, but I was born and raised in sunshine", said Athena Angelakos with a rueful chuckle.

"You're going to see sunshine again soon, Mitera Athena. Wait until autumn and winter in England to see real cold and damp", Pierre teased his mother-in-law. 

"I like Cyprus and I like France", declared Nicole.

"And I like Japan", said Mollie.

Their hotel in Cranslow was a simple place as they checked in and found their rooms. Tatiana was concerned that Maria was staying with Pierre and his family as Jack just chuckled. "Trust me, they're not going to shag, not with Granny and Nicole in the same room", he teased.

Tatiana blushed. "I just worry about my younger sisters. And we are sharing a room so I don't want to look hypocritical", she said.

"Your parents have a suite with Alex and Natalie, Olivia is sharing a room with Skye and Ian. Athena is a nice lady, Nicole is her only grandchild", said Jack.

"What is St. Roche de Mer like?", she asked.

"Lovely and gorgeous, stunning. It's a small fishing village that hasn't been discovered by tourists like St. Tropez or Cannes. The water is a brilliant blue and it's sunny a lot, the people are friendly and not wankers. The food is terrific and nearby are lavender fields, they are smashing. And you'll really like our Mum and Dad, our Mum actually met your parents at Spala before the revolution", he said.

"And there is anything I ought to know?", she asked.

"If you mean if they are insane, then no. They know you're all coming and are glad the mission was successful, and they'll be glad to know I have a girlfriend", he chuckled.

"And your father?", she asked.

"Dad owned a cinema for many years, he cashed out just after everyone bought a telly and stopped watching films as much. Plus he invested in Tesco back in the day and it's paid off a lot in dividends, he retired with a lot of money. Ian's dad too. So our family is quite wealthy even without the Sol Duga money", he said.

"So, you buy a portion of a business and if it's successful you get money. So one has to invest wisely", she mused aloud.

"Yes. In any event, let's get some supper. There's a kebab place across the road and we can take it back here", said Jack.

"Really, so you buy the food and bring it back to eat at the hotel? Does the hotel mind?", she asked in surprise.

"No, as long as you don't make a mess or eat in the common area", he replied as she shook her head in understanding.


	30. Chapter 30

Everyone appeared calm when they prepared to board the flight to Nice but most of the group were excited. The bored-looking customs official glanced at their tickets and passports before letting them board, walking down the long tube and into the plane. "We're flying first class, that's the only way to fly to France", said Jack with a grin. 

The plane filled with passengers as the flight attendants helped everyone find their seats. Tatiana wondered if someone had deliberately planned this since she was seated next to Jack, Ian with Olga and Skye, Maria with Pierre and their girls and her parents together with the younger Romanov siblings and Athena. She did have to admit the seat was comfortable and thanked the flight attendant for pouring her a glass of sparkling wine. "Air France is brilliant, they have free wine for first class passenger and the food is catered by a top restaurant in Paris. Even the economy class isn't bad, they're wankers but they do things in style", laughed Jack.

The last passengers boarded and after the door was locked, the flight attendant did the safety demonstration with the life vest and oxygen mask. Tatiana paid attention and was amused at her family's reaction. "I know, but they have to do this by law. Very unlikely", said Jack.

The plane taxied over to the runway and soon it accelerated down the tarmac before becoming airborne. She was thrilled when the plane lifted off and its wheels left the ground, the earth below receding into the distance. Her family was still and in shock until they reached cruising altitude, evening out and becoming steady. "We are now at cruising altitude and soon you will be able to walk about the cabin. In about an hour we will be coming around with food and drink", said the pilot before repeating it in French.

The rest of the family was slightly nervous when they saw the plane was flying over the English Channel. "We flew on the North Atlantic, the Channel is small compared to that", said Tatiana reassuringly.

Three hours later, the plane landed at Nice Cote d'Azur airport and the brilliant sunshine of the area made their eyes water. "We're not in England anymore, are we? We'll get sunglasses and then get on the coach", said Jack.

After buying sunglasses from an airport shop and retrieving their bags, the group boarded a coach which served the coastal towns. "St. Roch is about an hour from here, but you ought to look out the windows", said Pierre.

The elder Lacroix brother was correct because as soon as the bus left the station and the Nice city limits, the brilliant azure of the Mediterranean to the left and the mountains covered in greenery to the right took their breath away. The sea sparkled under the sun's rays like a well-cut blue diamond and the mountain greenery looked as though it had the texture of a green felt like a pool table. The bus made its steady way west and stopped at various small towns, each of them surrounded by the stunning blue waters of the sea and the green mountains.

The road to St. Roch was a winding two-lane road which descended gradually towards the town in a series of turns across the mountain's face. The driver maneuvered the large vehicle with a deft touch as it barely missed other vehicles coming in the opposites direction, much to the nerves of the passengers. 

The bus finally came to a stop at the town's tiny bus station. Pierre and Jack embraced a dignified dark-haired older woman and Ian did so with a blond woman about the same age. "Mamucia, we're here", said Pierre to his mother.

Barbara Jablonska Lacroix smiled kindly. In her early 60's, she was still a handsome woman with her dark brown hair streaked with gray at the temples and large sky-blue eyes set in a sharp-featured Slavic face. Her younger sister Agata had frosted blond hair in a neat Jackie Kennedy cut, her hazel eyes bright and lively as her daughter's. The sisters wore fashionable Chanel summer dresses and wide-brimmed straw hats to shield them from the sun, their skin smooth and the colour of fresh cream.

"Babcia!", shouted Nicole and Mollie as Barbara embraced her granddaughters. 

Barbara chuckled and smiled indulgently at the girls. "You two have grown since last summer, tak?", she teased her in her soft Polish accent.

"And when am I going to have grandchildren, Janek?", chided Agata. 

Ian blushed. "Not a the moment, Mamucia", he mumbled.

"Your mother calls you Janek?", asked Olga in confusion.

"Yeah, since Ian is a form of John and so is Jan, Janek is like being called Johnny", he explained.

"Mamucia is eager to see the Parkers, she remembers you from Spala", said Barbara as the whole group walked away from the bus station.

"I do remember a Count Jablonski, he had a lovely wife and two daughters. Unfortunately he had to leave early since his eldest son's wife was having a baby", said Nicholas.

"Tak, that was my our older brother Jan and his wife Kataryna. Unfortunately, they could not escape the Bolsheviks and they were deported to Siberia, along with our nephew Andrzej. We never heard from them again. Kurwa Boksheviki swinia", Agata spat angrily.

"That's why we vote Tory, they're hard on Communism", said Pierre.

"One day we'll get our manor back, Mamucia. And you will be a countess", said Jack.

"Nie, Pierre will be the next Count Jablonski. And you have grown into a beautiful woman, Maria Nicholaevna", said Barbara when she noticed them holding hands. 

Maria blushed and giggled. "Spasibo, Madame Lacroix", she replied.

"Miss Maria is so nice and pretty, Babcia. I told that to Giagia", said Nicole.

"It's about time Pierre found a good woman, our granddaughter needs a mother", said Athena.

Pierre's normally dark complexion turned a dull shade of red as he blushed. "No hurries, Mamucia", he mumbled.

It was only a short walk to the house. It sat on a bluff proudly as it surveyed the landscape around it, the house made of a warm buff-colored stone topped by a reddish-brown tile roof. Surrounding the house were brilliant lavender bushes with vivid purple blooms and white rosebushes whose mingled fragrance hung in the air and combined with the tang of sea salt. Inside the house an elderly woman greeted them as she leaned on a cane. In spite of her age and the cane, she held herself straight as possible in her floor-length black satin dress and wide-brimmed black hat with a small veil. "Dzien dobry, Babcia", said Pierre.

The Dowager Countess Jadwiga Jablonska smiled at her grandchildren, her smile growing larger when she saw her great-granddaughters. She was tall and wand-slim with a narrow waist due to the corset she still wore, her elegant oval face with high cheekbones and almond-shaped hazel eyes showing that she must have been a great beauty as a young woman. "I am glad to meet you again, Your Highnesses. I am sorry we had to leave Spala early, our son was expecting our first grandchild", said Jadwiga in flawless Russian.

"No worries, Countess Jablonska", replied Nicholas.

"And the Grand Duchesses have grown into beautiful women. And the Czarevich is so tall. I know that you are now the Parkers, but to me you will always be the Imperial Family", said Jadwiga defiantly.

Jadwiga pulled on a string which activated a bell as two servant girls in immaculate black and white uniforms appeared. "Celeste, Mignon, please show the Parker family to their rooms. Later on, please make tea", ordered Jadwiga.

The girls nodded and showed the family upstairs to the guest rooms. "Monsieur et Madame Parker, this is your room. Mademoiselles Parker, you have these two rooms. Monsieur Parker, your room is next that of the madam et monsieur", said Celeste in a heavy French accent.

Maria and Anastasia tried not to giggle when they noticed Alexei blushed when addressed as Monsieur. "You're getting old, Alex", teased Anastasia.

"Shut up", he muttered.

"Don't tease Lyoshka like that, Nastya", chided Maria once they were inside their room.

"He's never been called a monsieur before, that's for old men. I can't wait to go swimming", declared Anastasia as she looked at the sea from the window.

"We just got here and Madame Jablonska is very kind, you can tell the Countess was a noble lady", said Maria.

"Yeah, I hope the Jablonski family get their lands back. I don't remember her or Count Jablonski at Spala, but there were so many people there wanting to see Papa", said Anastasia.

"I'm glad that Papa is not czar anymore, actually. He was so busy and under so much stress, and him and Mama look so much happier", said Maria.

"And we are safe in England. Mama always said wonderful things about England, all we got to see was Cowes but we have seen London and Manchester is pleasant. Pierre says that next year perhaps we can go to Greece and Turkey, to a conference on the Byzantine Empire in Istanbul", said Maria with eyes wide in delight.

"Ohh, that sounds exciting, Mashka!", exclaimed Anastasia.

"And perhaps Olishka can go to India with Ian, or Tanya to Japan with Jack and Mollie. Papa went to India and Japan but he didn't like it", said Maria.

"I want to go everywhere", Anastasia declared.


	31. Chapter 31

"Calm down, Nastya", said Maria.

Anastasia stuck out her tongue as she tied back her long brown hair. "This is the first time we've been to a beach in France, Mashka. And I can't wait to swim in the Med, the water is so blue", she said eagerly.

"You have to apply sun lotion or else you'll get burned. Trust me, it's not pleasant", said Skye. She took out a large bottle of Coppertone lotion and showed them how to apply it. "It prevents you from burning and gives you a nice tan", she explained.

"It smells odd", said Olga dubiously.

"Yes, but a sunburn is worse", replied Skye.

The sisters put on the lotion and made sure their bikinis were on correctly. The sisters were self-conscious at first wearing the skimpy beachwear but relieved when they saw how Skye easily wore hers. The tall blond girl wore a green and white checked bikini with a straw hat atop her head, Olga's in pink and white checks, Tatiana's in black and white stripes, Maria's in dark blue with white polka dots and Anastasia's in yellow. "You won't feel self-conscious when you arrive at the beach, most women wear them. The older ladies to wear one-piece bathing suits, or even the Edwardian-style ones", said Skye in mock-horror.

"Are you sure proper ladies wear these bikinis?", asked Alexandra with concern. She wore a dark blue one-piece but with a knee-length skirt on the bottom and a baggy white t-shirt on top.

"Yes, Mrs. Parker. Bikinis are only for swimming", said Skye.

"And only older chaps wear shirts with their swim suits", said Pierre. Him, Jack and Ian all wore swim shorts without shirts, much to the delight of their girlfriends.

Jack grinned and put an arm around Tatiana as she giggled. "I know you enjoy the view, ladies, but we ought to be moving", he teased.

"Daddy, is Babcia going to the beach?", asked Mollie.

"No, Mollie-Chan. Older ladies prefer the sea breeze from the balcony", he chuckled.

The group walked down the path to the town's public beach. It was filled with a combination of families and tourists swimming or splashing in the water while others sunned themselves on the beach while a lifeguard looked on. The tangy scent of sea air and salt water hung in the air along with the soft murmur of waves lapping against the shore, the sea front scene resembling an Impressionist painting. The siblings got in the water and the sisters squealed in delight when they were splashed by the waves, the water hitting their bare skin. Alexei just laughed as he splashed in the water, finally able to enjoy the beach and being in the water without the constant eye of Derevenko or one of his sailor nannies.

Everyone was in high spirits when they left the beach around noon for lunch. "Next time I want to swim to those rocks, I could only splash about at the pond at Tsarkoe Selo", said Alexei.

"The bay is calm and shallow but the area beyond the rocks is open sea, you ought to not go past them. And the area around here has many interesting sights, Nice has a lovely promenade and many museums. Plus there's Greek and Roman ruins", said Pierre.

"The Greek and Roman ruins in the area are quite extensive, the Greeks actually founded the city and Marseille was founded by the Phoenicians. It's the oldest continuously inhabited city in Europe next to Cadiz in Spain", said Ian.

"And Cadiz was found by the Phoenicians, correct?", asked Olga.

"Yes, but the city itself isn't very interesting to me. I'm more knowledgeable about the Greeks than the Romans, the Romans ripped off the Greeks for much of their stuff. But they did give us a brilliant legal system and part of the English language. The Greeks had a more interesting culture", said Ian.

"Have you been to Greece?", asked Olga.

"Many times, in modern times. The country is lovely and the people are very friendly, but rather thick, I'm afraid. They only take care of ancient things if they can get money out of it, otherwise they'll get rid of them since it's not Christian. And they're friendly towards Europeans but don't like Turks or Slavs, they still haven't forgiven or forgotten the Ottomans. And they think Slavs are ignorant peasants since in Macedonia there's a lot of Bulgarians and Yugoslavs who are poor and their cultures aren't as proud as the Greeks'. So it's a mixed bag, I've never had any problems since I'm British", he replied.

"Our cousins were the Greek royal family, are they still ruling?", asked Nicholas.

"Yes, the current king is Paul I. The Greeks don't mind the royal family, it keeps the military from taking over the country. I stay out of politics whilst in foreign countries", said Ian as Jack and Pierre nodded in agreement.

After a leisurely lunch prepared by the servants, the older people went to the garden to relax. "What do people do in France after lunch?", asked Anastasia hopefully.

"Sometimes people nap since it gets hot. Or we can go to Nice, a big museum of Matisse's work just opened this year and it's brilliant. Plus there's a lovely promenade with cool sea breezes and little cafes where you can drink coffee and watch the people", said Pierre.

"I love Matisse, his paintings are so colorful!", exclaimed Anastasia.

"I suppose someone likes him, but the colors hurt my eyes. I prefer Renoir or Monet", said Tatiana.

"The Musee' de Beaux Artes has more classical art", replied Pierre.

"Daddy, do they have the naked people art?", asked Nicole.

Pierre blushed and the women giggled. "Uh, yes. Not in the Matisse museum", he said nervously.

"Naked people are gross", said Mollie as her and Nicole made faces.

"Oh dear. Don't worry, we won't see any naked people", said Tatiana as she tried not to laugh.


	32. Chapter 32

"If we were younger, we would join you but our ages one is too old to visit Monte Carlo", said Alexandra ruefully as she watched Olga and Tatiana apply their makeup.

"I wish you could go, Mama. But we won't gamble, I don't think we even know how to gamble. And you might like Clive, he is a real English gentleman. He met Jack and Pierre during their military service", said Tatiana as she applied eyeshadow with a steady hand.

"I see, an army officer. It's good that he served in the military, so many noble officers were lazy and undisciplined. Maybe one day we can go to Monte Carlo, Sunny, just the two of us", said Nicholas with a smile.

"But the children...", stammered Alexandra.

"We'll be fine, Mama. We've got the Lacroix and Sutherland families and perhaps you ought to have time alone, Mrs. Sutherland Mrs. Lacroix seem happy enough to be alone without their husbands", said Olga as she looked through her purse for a lipstick.

"Mr. Sutherland and Mr. Lacroix are on a Sol Duga mission, it involves children. Ian wouldn't say anymore, he said we'll know more when his father comes back", said Tatiana.

"So many people to save. I just want you girlies to be careful, a lot of royal people are in Monte Carlo", warned Alexandra.

"Not real royalty, though. Mostly sons of earls and viscounts and all sorts of dodgy royalty, Italian counts and second sons of the British peerage and rich American wankers, pardon my language. Really posh royalty go to Biarritz or Cannes or around Nice, not Monte Carlo and little towns like St. Roch. Since the Prince of Monaco is married to a film star, a lot of rich American wankers go to Monte Carlo to spend money, the prince is married to the former film star Grace Kelly", explained Jack.

"How odd, but weren't people upset about him marrying an actress?", asked Olga.

"Not really, Monaco is such a little country. And she was pretty, fertile and Catholic so that's what mattered. They have two children, Princess Caroline and Prince Albert", said Ian.

"Yeah, it's a shame she quit acting since she was a brilliant actress. Alfred Hitchcock directed some of her films, he's a wonderful British director who does a lot of mystery and thriller films and she was excellent in them. She's actually quite talented unlike many American film stars who just look good in fancy dresses", said Jack with a sigh as Tatiana gave him a look.

"Don't worry, I admire the Princess as an actress, not that a fancy her. A lot of American film actresses are pretty but can't act, which is why I prefer foreign films", said Jack as Ian nodded in agreement.

"I want to go to Monaco, it sounds so wonderful", said Anastasia with a pout.

"You have to be eighteen and neither of us knows how to gamble, Nastya. Besides, we're taking Nicole and Mollie to the beach and then we're going to the promenade after lunch", said Maria.

"All right, I can't wait to be eighteen since there's so much you can do at eighteen", Anastasia declared.

The coach to Monaco waited at the station as the group boarded. "Clive is joining us in Monte Carlo, him and Gavin are staying for a few days before heading on to Italy", said Ian.

"His family must really not like him much if they give him such a big allowance that he can travel like this", said Olga.

"Not at all, but they don't like him being queer. His gallery does very well, they recently sold a piece for 20,000 pounds to a rich American wanker who collects stuff. The gallery also put on a show by Andy Warhol and many of the pieces were sold for a lot of money, Warhol is an American artist", Jack explained.

"His art is rubbish, Campbell's soup cans and detergent boxes painted on a canvas and ugly portraits of film stars", said Ian dismissively.

"It's interesting and colorful, at least the paintings look like something. It could be a Jackson Pollock or a Rothko, that is ghastly", said Jack as Ian made a face.

"That's art which looks like someone splashed the canvas with paint. Mollie and Nicole make better art than that", said Ian in distaste.

The bus stopped at a few other towns before arriving in Monte Carlo. The mountains and the brilliant blue of the Mediterranean took away the sisters' breath and they were equally fascinated by the ladies in their fashionable dresses and the flashy cars chauffeured by men in suits and caps. The store windows displayed the latest French and American fashions and jewels sparkled in display windows, everything they saw in the best of taste and eye-wateringly expensive. "Do the Prince and Princess shop here?", asked Olga.

"Not really, their servants would buy things for them since the royal couple would attract much attention. And surely you have seen shop windows as nice", teased Jack.

"We never went shopping, except at the little shops nearby and on holiday. And we hardly ever had our own money", said Tatiana softly.

"I understand. Anyway, I'm not one for shopping so let's go to the casino", said Jack.

The casino itself was an elegant building built like a Loire chateau with an excellent view of the sea, surrounded by lush green lawns and fountains like a miniature Versailles. Valets took the keys from a variety of fancy and expensive cars which belonged to the mélange of film stars, nobility and other rich people to be parked discreetly at a garage off-site, their owners dressed impeccably in tuxedos and evening gowns even though it was only about noon. "Don't worry, men do have to wear jackets and ties but women just have to wear a nice dress", said Ian.

"Remember last time we were here and there was an American bloke who got upset he couldn't wear shorts and trainers?", asked Jack.

"Ugh, I know. Shorts are for the beach or pool and trainers are for sport, not Monte Carlo. You would think having a bit of dosh would give someone class", said Jack.

"What, someone wore shorts and trainers in public?", asked Tatiana in dismay.

"Yes, of course it was an American. Yanks are good folks for the most part, but too informal. Then again, they are our little odd relatives", joked Ian.

Inside the casino it was just as elegant, marble statues and fountains and priceless artwork that wouldn't be out of place in a chateau. Natural sunlight came in through the glass skylights and gave the interior a golden glow as a few tourists took pictures. "Ah, we meet again, the Misses Parker", said Clive gallantly as he kissed their hands.

"Hello, Clive. Olivia, this is Clive, Jack and Ian's old friend from the army. He owns an art gallery in SoHo", said Tatiana.

"My goodness, brothers and a cousin dating sisters. Luckily Gavin isn't related to me, what a ghastly idea. He's playing blackjack, he's having a run of good luck so I don't want to bother him", said Clive as he led them inside the casino.

Unlike the casino at the hotel in Blackpool, this casino didn't smell of cigarette smoke, whiskey and old lady perfume. Instead, there was only a bit of cigarette smoke and the long bar along one side had smartly dressed bartenders making cocktails for elegant people while others were scattered around at the various tables. A group of tourists were gathered around the craps table as a fat man in tight suit theatrically shook the dice and tossed them onto the table, groaning when he rolled a snake eyes. In contrast, the roulette and baccarat tables were surrounded by people in tuxedos and evening gowns, several of the ladies in fur stoles in spite of the summer. 

Clive's boyfriend Gavin was at one of the blackjack tables along with a group of other men, each of them holding a hand of cards. A pile of chips in the center of the table in red, white and blue got bigger as people added more to the mound and the dealer looked at his cards, Gavin smiling triumphantly as he showed his hand that added up to twenty and the others groaning in dismay. "Monsieur Gratton, you want to cash in the chips?", asked the dealer

"Oui, monsieur", he replied in accent less French. 

Gavin turned around and smiled at the group. He was tall and blond with the good looks of a film star, wearing a tailored black suit adorned with a maroon and grey tie. "Hello, I'm going to cash in my chips. Just a moment, ladies", he said.

"Each chip represents an amount of money, when you cash them in you get the money equivalent", said Ian.

"Just from playing dice?", asked Olga.

"Yeah, but one can make real money with roulette or poker or baccarat", said Ian.

"Yeah, baccarat is James Bond's favorite game. I never learned how to play the bloody game, it's a game for rich wankers. I prefer roulette", said Jack.

"But roulette has no skill, just luck. Poker has skill", said Ian.

"Your choice, Janek", teased Jack.

Gavin came back with a big grin on his face, giving Clive a quick hug and a hearty thump on the back. "I made more than what I did playing Shakespeare on the road this spring, mon amie", he laughed.

"We're showing our Northern friends the delights of the Monte Carlo casino, Gav", said Clive with a laugh.

"Us Northerners aren't soft like the people down t'South, you wankers", teased Ian.

"I know, you big Yorkshire bastard. We'll do a look around and you can show your ladies the place", said Clive.

"That looks so boring", said Olga when she saw the older ladies on the slot machines.

"It is, it's for old ladies and tourists. One doesn't win much except for a few coins at most, and they're so noisy and loud", said Clive in distaste as the machine rang and an old lady won a cupful of coins.

Jack channeled his inner James Bond as he lit Tatiana's cigarette and then his as they stood at a roulette table, surrounded by elegant posh people in suits and gowns. His black suit had been tailored back when he had graduated university and still fit well, his dark hair slicked back while Tatiana wore a summery dark blue dress with white polka dots topped by a white straw hat and her dark hair tied back at the base of her neck. "You bet on a number and place a chip on the table and the dealer spins the wheel, if it lands on your wheel you win", he explained.

Tatiana nodded as she took a drag and exhaled, watching as Jack placed a bet on red 11. The dealer spun the wheel and it gradually slowed down before coming to a stop on black 12. "Oh well, it's more luck than skill", he chuckled.

Jack placed another bet on red 11 and this time he won. "Let me try again", he said as he placed a bet on red 15. He won again and gave Tatiana a hug, an amused look in his blue eyes. "Perhaps you're my good luck charm, Lady Tessa", he teased.

"Monsieur Lacroix, you may cash in your chips", said the croupier. 

"Merci, monsieur", said Jack as he took the pile of chips to the counter.

"How much did you win?", she asked.

"A thousand francs, very good. And you are a lovely good luck charm, Tessa", he teased as she blushed.


	33. Chapter 33

"We'll be fine, Mama and Papa", said Maria reassuringly as the family got ready to leave St. Roch.

"I know, but I'm still worried. This isn't like when you went to London, Belgium is another country", said Alexandra worriedly.

"I understand, Mrs. Parker. But we'll be staying with relatives in Virton, and Brussels is a lovely city. I think it would be a good idea to visit the Belgian side of the family", said Pierre reassuringly.

"Why do you want to go to Belgium, Mashka? It sounds like a boring country", said Anastasia as she made a face.

"The Lacroix family is originally from there and I want to meet Pierre's father's people. We already met his mother's people", Maria replied calmly.

"You want to be alone with Pierre, Mashka", teased the younger Romanov sister as Maria giggled and blushed.

Tatiana gave her sister a look. "Nastya, don't tease Mashka like that. And I'm going along with Jack and the girls, trust me nothing odd is going to happen to us", she replied.

"Dad is going to meet us back in England, he completed his mission", said Skye enigmatically.

"I am glad Mr. Sutherland's mission was successful", said Nicholas.

After the rest of the families got on the bus to Nice, the Lacroix brothers, their daughters, and Maria and Tatiana waited for the bus to Marseille for the train station. "Your father and Uncle William were successful in bringing back the children", said Barbara.

"Tak, Mamucia. I hope they're not sick from being confined, and they must be frightened", replied Pierre.

"Yeah, even if their prison wasn't that horrible it still would have been a confusing experience", said Jack.

"Those poor children, whoever they are. I hope they're safe", said Maria.

"They are, and they will be", said Pierre quietly.

The bus to Marseille arrived at the station and they boarded. The driver barely seemed to look at them and the flat gray cap on his head moved slightly as he nodded, the ash from his cigarette falling onto the steering wheel and the smell stronger than the Regal cigarettes they were used to. "Those are Gauloises, or Gitanes. French cigs, they're strong and have a lot of nicotine and stink like the devil's bum. They're popular with French blokes, and hip wankers at art colleges", said Jack.

Tatiana frowned as the strong cigarette smoke made her eyes water, even though she herself was a smoker. "Oh dear, how long is the trip to the train station?", she asked hopefully.

"About forty five minutes, lucky we can open the window", said Jack.

The bus stopped at a few more villages before going onto the motorway towards Marseille. The view from the now-open bus window was stunning with the Mediterranean gleaming like a polished dark blue turquoise under the sun, the cliffs brown and covered with stands of pine and shrubby bushes with the occasional flash of purple lavender adding color and scent. The city itself around the train station and on the outskirts was a rude shock after the bucolic beauty of St. Roch and the Riviera coast, the suburbs made of either identikit little houses in ugly pastel colours painted over grey concrete or big tower blocks in grey concrete that towered over them like petrified dinosaurs and appeared to block out the sun. "There's ugly buildings like this all over England outside the cities since many poor people's houses got bombed during the war and people needed somewhere to live. There's a town in south Manchester called Wythenshawe that is nothing but a massive council estate, I suppose it's good that poor people have a place to live but it's damned ugly, pardon my language. It's all identical little houses or massive tower blocks that all look alike, it's ugly but I suppose it's something", said Pierre with a sigh.

"Daddy, that's the ugly town on the motorway", said Nicole.

"It is an ugly town, but it's better than the old slums poor people had to live in. The people aren't bad people, just poor. It could be a lot worse, Nicole", Pierre told his daughter.

Mollie frowned when she saw the buildings. "Daddy, France is so pretty. Why do they have such ugly houses for poor people?", she asked.

"A lot of poor people moved here to look for work and the government had to build houses for them quickly, Mollie-Chan. I know they're ugly, but they had to build houses quickly and this is the quickest way to build a house. Unfortunately", said Jack with a frown.

The bus came to a stop at the station and the brothers made sure that the girls were holding on to their hands as they followed the signs to the train station. "Miss Tessa, you are going to like Belgium. Daddy's Daddy's people live in the hills of the Ardennes and they raise chickens and pigs and go hunting. It's so pretty", said Mollie.

"Our father went hunting too, for elk and deer. And we had chickens once as well, the hard part is getting the eggs from the hens", said Tatiana.

"Oh yes, the hens scratch and try to bite you with their beaks. I hated that, but we couldn't let Alex do it. I don't blame the hens, though, those eggs might be their babies", said Maria thoughtfully.

"Same here, I don't think anyone likes to collect the eggs. But if you don't, you'll end up with more chickens than you can eat and you can't sell them since people already have their own chickens. Chickens are fairly easy to raise so the farm families in Virton all have a little chicken coop with hens and roosters", said Pierre.

The girls' eyes lit up when they saw the train to Brussels, the sleek dark blue train resting on the tracks. "This goes straight onto Brussels and terminates in Amsterdam, other trains you have to chain in Paris. Paris is overrated, too crowded, too many tourists and the people are wankers", said Jack.

"Daddy, you said a bad word", chided Mollie.

"I know, Mollie-Chan. But I'm a grownup, when you're older you can say that", he teased.

The group boarded the train and found empty seats with the girls getting the window seats. "We could have flown, but it's boring. I'd rather take the train since it goes across France and the scenery is amazing. Plus it doesn't stop in Paris", laughed Jack.

"When did you go to Paris?", asked Tatiana.

"The week before I started my army service, some of my mates and I went to Paris for a week on holiday. Even though I speak French, I have a Belgian accent and the wankers would mock it since a Belgian accent is a yokel accent to Parisians. Plus it was very crowded, the place was full of Yank tourists taking pictures of everything and complaining no one spoke English. The line to see the Eiffel Tower was horrifyingly long and forget about the Arc d'Triomph or the Louvre, more Yanks and their cameras. Plus they were at the Louvre using flash cameras and being very loud, and many couldn't tell the difference between a Leonardo and a Raphael, and they thought the blokes were French but they're Italian. I don't mind Yanks in America, but when they go across the pond they turn into the worst sort of ignorant wankers", said Jack with a mock-shudder.

"I agree, Yanks are wonderful in the states but the worst sort of tourists. They seem to think they're visiting an amusement park, except for the university students and the very posh. Yank families are quite amusing, taking photos of everything and wearing brand new clothes for holiday", said Pierre with a laugh.

"Have you been to America?", asked Maria.

"Yes, New York City and Chicago for a meeting with my publisher since they have offices in both cities. New York is massive, bigger than London with all sorts of museums and theatres and galleries and everything is open all day and night. Chicago is a bit smaller but they have enormous skyscrapers and lovely parks along Lake Michigan, Juan regularly goes to Chicago to buy records for his club since he believes the Chicago music scene is better than in New York, he also likes Detroit", said Pierre.

"Someday we'll go to the states", vowed Maria as the train's whistle blew and the passengers scrambled aboard.


	34. Chapter 34

"We'll meet the family in Virton tomorrow afternoon, we ought to rest up and look around Brussels", said Jack as the train pulled into the south station of Brussels.

"Ohh, I can't wait to see Grandmere Lacroix! You've met Babcia who is Polish, Grandmere is our Belgian grandmother", said Mollie with a smile.

"Of course, you're lucky to have two grandmothers. We only knew Papa's mother, Mama's mother died when she was a child", said Maria with a sigh.

"Oh, was she hurt too?", asked Nicole.

"Not like what happened to your mother, Nicole. Mama's mother died of a disease while nursing her children, many years ago", said Maria quietly.

"How awful!", exclaimed Nicole in horror.

"Nicole, people in England don't die like that anymore. And soon you're going to see Grandmere and our cousin Antoine, he's a good chap", said Jack.

"Yeah, he was a player for Anderlecht until he injured his foot and his knee after getting tackled in the Belgian Cup. His career was over and he took the money the team gave him to go to a seminary and become a priest. He's the priest at Ste. Ursula in Virton", Pierre explained.

"How interesting, when one door closes another opens", Tatiana mused aloud. 

"It does, he went from being a star footballer for the best team in Belgium to becoming a priest. Being a footballer for Anderlecht in Belgium is a very big deal, they're the best team in the country and have won a lot of Belgian Cups. But he's a good lad, he found something else instead of moping and drinking", said Pierre.

"We're staying near the market square, it's a smashing place. There's a lot of flower and vegetable stalls set up in the mornings and the rest of the days there's stalls selling all sorts of things. In a few weeks there's going to be a big display of tulips in all different colours like a giant carpet, it's stunning. If we had time we could go to the Royal Museum and see their collections of Rubens and Van Dyck and all the great Flemish and Dutch artists, a lot of people don't realize Rubens was Belgian. I would love to show all you ladies some Hieronymus Bosch, but you may not be ready for it", teased Jack.

"Daddy! Those paintings are scary", said Mollie with horror.

"That's the point, they were supposed to scare people into acting better. And the one in the museum isn't even that scary, the really frightening ones are in the Prado in Madrid. The Spaniards seem to like to get the mickey scared out of them", Jack said with a laugh.

"What is a Bosch?", asked Maria.

"Hieronymus Bosch was a Dutch painter who did a lot of frightening religious works with people going to hell and such, very nightmarish stuff. He's very popular with Spaniards since a lot of his paintings are at the Prado in Madrid, but they can be scary if you're not prepared", said Pierre as Maria grimaced.

"I agree, they don't sound like appropriate things for children", agreed Tatiana.

Their hotel was in a beautiful old Baroque building overlooking the main square of the city, their rooms higher up and looking down at the street below. From the wrought iron balcony adorned with potted red and yellow geraniums they could see the various market stalls set up to sell fruits and vegetables, bread, sweets, flowers and various other little things as the vendors stood behind the counters and beckoned customers in French, Dutch, German and English. The flower and vegetable stalls were particularly attractive as their blooms and vegetation were in a brilliant array of colours in all different shades of the rainbow, primarily in various shades of red, orange and green with the other colours providing accents. "That's one thing we ought to have in Manchester, market stalls where you can buy fresh veg and flowers. There used to be one years ago when we were children but after the Blitz destroyed the centre, the council attracted supermarkets to replace them. Supposedly the markets weren't very healthy but buying produce at a supermarket isn't very interesting", said Pierre with a frown.

"I've never been to a market before, I know there was one in St. Petersburg and in Tobolsk and in Ekaterinburg but we never were allowed to see them. It doesn't look unhealthy", said Maria.

Pierre just shook his head and placed an arm around her waist as Maria giggled. "It's not, but people seem to think that if one's food is too close to the earth then it's not civilized. Our cherry tree grows real fruit and I tried to offer some to our neighbors but they weren't interested, they said the fruit still had dirt on it and they weren't as red as the cherries from Tesco's, but ours taste better", he replied.

"Yeah, Daddy. Let's show Miss Maria, and maybe Uncle Jack will show Miss Tessa", said Nicole.

"Of course, I want to show my girls around our father's land", chuckled Pierre.

Maria giggled and blushed. "Am I your girl, Pierre?", she teased.

"Yes, my girlfriend and Nicole is my daughter so you are both my girls", he laughed.

"Then Miss Tessa is Uncle Jack's girlfriend, Daddy? He needs a girlfriend too", said Nicole matter-of-factly.

"Yes, Nicole. Now let's see if they want to go to the market", said Pierre.

Tatiana adjusted her wide-brimmed straw hat and sunglasses as Jack led her around the market stalls. It was a warm summer's afternoon on the verge of turning hot, the bright blue sky visible in between the handsome Baroque buildings of the square with the flowers and vegetables adding a lot of color to contrast with the brown buildings. "Ooh Daddy, the tulips are here!", said Mollie happily.

"Belgium also has tulips but not as many as the Netherlands, the tulip season is still in bloom there. And of course mon frère grows tulips, I have a brown thumb", said Jack with a laugh.

"Daddy, why can't you grow flowers like Uncle Pierre?", asked Mollie.

"Because I need my hands for writing and I don't like the outdoors, Pierre is really good at growing things and I'm not. It's something we got from our grandmothers, Babcia's estate in Poland had beautiful gardens with all sorts of flowers and trees. Of course, the Bolsheviks tore up the gardens and used the soil to grow cabbages", said Jack in distaste.

"There's nothing wrong with growing cabbages", said Tatiana.

"Of course not, but the gardens were laid out in the 1700's and it had all sorts of roses and violets and lilies, all the colors and Babcia loved gardening and so did her father. They could have enlarged the vegetable garden but they had to destroy beautiful gardens. Typical Bolshevik swine", said Jack with a frown.

At one of the flower stalls Jack bought a small bouquet of purple orchids and handed them to Tatiana. She was momentarily surprised but quickly regained her composure as she smiled in thanks, sniffing their delicate scent. "Thank you, only Papa has ever given me flowers", she murmured. 

"Then this is your first time getting flowers from a bloke, Tessa. Orchids represent refined beauty, Mamucia has a book on floral meanings. It's a good thing to know so you don't get dodgy flowers for a girl", he chuckled. 

"Yeah, because some flowers are for funerals or mean death or jealousy, especially yellow flowers", said Pierre as Maria clutched onto a bouquet of purple and white tulips.   
"Oohh, those are so pretty!", exclaimed Nicole.

"Purple tulips represent nobility and rebirth, white tulips represent worthiness and security", said Pierre.

"I see", said Maria as she slowly nodded in understanding and a smile spread on her face.


	35. Chapter 35

"Hugo, I would say it would be a surprise to see you but you're known for your odd appearances", teased Jack as he led the wizard inside his aunt's parlor.

"I know, none of you ought to be surprised. I hope you are doing well, Madame Lacroix, Pere Antoine", said Hugo as he sat down in the parlor. The Lacroix family had finished dinner and the adults were drinking brandy and smoking cigarettes when he'd arrived, his current form a middle-aged man in a nondescript gray suit and matching hat, looking not unlike a traveling salesman.

"Hello, Hugo. When can I go on the missions with Daddy?", demanded Nicole as Mollie nodded in agreement.

Hugo chuckled and bent down he was eye level with the girls. "Not until you're older and knowledgeable, Nicole Lacroix. I need to speak with your uncle", he said.

Jack said nothing. "And I though I was going on holiday", he quipped.

"Jack, we need your expertise because it involves Japanese", said Hugo.

Jack immediately perked up and his eyes turned a vivid shade of purple. "Go on", he urged.

"The University of Berkeley in California had an exhibition of rare Japanese art and artifacts at the DeYoung museum in San Francisco", said Hugo.

"Yes, Professor Malcolm at the uni of Manchester was there. The DeYoung was the big art museum in San Francisco there at the time", replied Jack.

"Yes, the city is building a separate museum to house the Asian art collection after a lot was donated by a wealthy Chicago businessman", said Hugo.

"Yeah, Mr. Avery Brunbrage. I've met him through my publisher, his collection is brilliant", said Jack in awe.

"I'm sure it is. During that exhibition, what happened?", asked Hugo.

Jack nodded in understanding. "One of the exhibits was a purple magatama from the Hiraide excavations, near the old Japanese capital of Nara. Local legend has it that it had been to given to Emperor Suizei by Amaterasu, it was stolen during the exhibition and hasn't been found. It caused an international incident", said Jack ruefully.

"Of course, the Japanese take their emperors seriously", said Hugo.

"What is a magatama?", asked Tatiana.

"It's a stone carved in the shape of a comma, they were used in prehistoric Japan by rulers as a part of their regalia. The current magatama in the Imperial regalia is only shown to the Emperor during his investiture, and even then only in a box. So a theft of a magatama blessed by Amaterasu is a big deal", said Jack.

"I see. So that magatama is a sort of Imperial regalia, like the Cap of Monomakh. Do you think someone in the Imperial family stole it?" asked Maria.

"No, the Emperor until recently was seen as divine and the eldest son is always the next emperor. More likely it was a jewel thief or some nutter, San Francisco has a lot of them. The different Masonic orders, Rosicrucians, and Ordo Templi Orientis, black magic nonsense with orgies and drugs. That area has a lot of odd people", said Jack as Pierre frowned.

"Perhaps it was one of those groups. You can't trust the Masons, they are un-Christian", said Tatiana.

"I agree, you can get excommunicated for joining the Masons. I don't trust them", said Antoine as he crossed himself. 

"Hugo, I'll go with Jack. After all you've done for our family, I want to help", said Tatiana fiercely, her gray eyes almost black with determination.

"I know, I thought so. But there are some caveats. When we rescued your family, we had to make ourselves invisible and enter the house to get you out since it was virtually impossible to enter the Soviet Union without loads of paperwork. In addition, that area of the Urals is closed off to outsiders since that's where many of their factories and mines are located. Plus anyone from outside the area attracts suspicions".

Hugo paused as Louise got him a glass of brandy. "Merci, Madame. For this mission, you will have to go to San Francisco and meet Diego Torres. He is of the Mexican branch of the Torres clan and owns a cinema which shows silent films, he is an expert on the 1920's. He'll have the fake identification papers you need and will tell you what you ought to know", said Hugo.

"How long do we have to get there?", asked Tatiana.

"The exhibition is in mid-October, October 15", replied Hugo.

"We'll fly to New York, then we can take the train. America is so bloody huge, flying is no way to see anything", said Jack.

Tatiana couldn't help the quick feeling of excitement at the idea of going to America and seeing the vast country. "I must bring a camera", she declared.

"You'll need it, Tessa. I've been to New York and Chicago on the 20th Century Limited, it's quite a nice train. The area between New York and Chicago is dull but my Yank friends say the Rocky Mountains and the deserts are smashing. I suppose the US has got a lot of everything", he mused aloud.

"And another thing. So you don't look suspicious, you and Tessa will have to get married. Respectable people didn't live together or travel without being married", said Hugo.

The room feel silent for a few minutes. "Does that mean Miss Tessa is going to be my new Mommy? Then I'll have two mommies", said Mollie.

Her remark made everyone laugh. "Uh, I suppose. I'll have to speak with Mr. Parker, Mollie-Chan", Jack mumbled.

"I'm not sure what Papa's reaction will be, Jack. I know we are no longer Grand Duchesses, but this is a very big decision. I never thought I would even be in this situation", said Tatiana with a nervous laugh.

"I know this is very sudden and not very romantic, but Tatiana Nicholaevna Romanova, will you marry me?", he asked.

Tatiana thought the whole scene was funny and shocking and felt as though she was in the audience watching a play, the unreality of it causing to giggle sharply. After a moment she regained her composure. "I will marry you, Jack Lacroix", she replied.

Jack grinned and gave her a hug as Maria pulled her into a bear hug. "Oh Tanya, congratulations!", she squealed.

"Mashka, you're choking me!", she gasped.

Maria immediately let go of her sister as Tatiana tried to catch her breath. "I'm sorry, I forget my own strength sometimes. Can I be the Matron of Honor?", she pleaded.

"We must include Olga, Skye and Anastasia. But what sort of ceremony on such short notice?", Tatiana wondered aloud.

"A registry office wedding, it's quick and easy plus its not religious. The clerk won't get suspicious since they see so many weddings to all sorts of couples", said Pierre.

"We'll have a proper wedding after all this, Tessa. If you want", said Jack.

"Then tomorrow morning we'll call BOAC to get tickets. And I'll call the local registry office in Didsbury to set the date, thankfully many people don't get married in September", laughed Jack.

Tatiana nodded as she still felt a bit dazed. "It'll sink in soon, Tessa", he reassured her.

"I never thought I would get married like this, Jack. I always thought it would be a grand event to a prince, but this is still good. I just hope Mama and Papa are not going to fret", she said.

"They ought to understand, our marriage will be perfectly legal. And registry office marriages are very common, my first was at the registry office in Oldham", he said.

"So tomorrow, we call the airline for tickets, contact the registry office and head back to England", declared Tatiana.

"You're back to being our Governess", teased Maria as everyone laughed.


	36. Chapter 36

"I still cannot believe our daughter is getting married, Alix. It was so sudden, and for the sake of a mission. But Jack is a fine man, I just wish it wasn't so sudden", sighed Nicholas.

"Our daughters were bound to marry sooner or later, Nicky. But I always assumed it would Olga, or perhaps Maria. Olga is the eldest and Maria has such a romantic heart. Tatiana has always been such a practical girl but Jack is a good man and Mollie already likes her", said Alexandra.

Nicholas nodded in agreement. "Perhaps they will have a proper wedding when they come back, I cannot believe the registry office doesn't allow hymns or Bible readings', he said with a frown.

"Yes, but it is a legally binding wedding. Please try to be happy for Tatiana", she chided.

"I am happy for Tanya, it's just so sudden and I wish Jack had asked me first. But I suppose young men now don't bother", sighed Nicholas.

Alexandra squeezed his hand. "It took a long while for you to get your father's permission for us to wed, Nicky. But it was worth it, we have been so very happy and have been blessed with five beautiful children. Be happy for Tatiana, she could be as happy with Jack as we are together", she said.

"Of course, Sunny", he agreed.

Nicholas and Alexandra went to the main room of the registry office at Didsbury, him in a simple black suit with a pale blue tie and her in a mauve gown with a straw hat adorned with white silk flowers atop her graying brown hair. "Skye is helping Tessa get ready, she's coming with Olivia and Alex", said Maria. Her and Anastasia wore matching pale lilac bridesmaids dresses with their hair loose and adorned with a white rose from the Sutherland's garden, the delicate scent wafting through the air.

"You girlies look lovely. I can't still believe Tessa is getting married", said Alexandra with a sigh.

"Me neither, but I'm happy. Jack is a great guy and Mollie is a cute girl, plus I can't wait for the reception at the Wagon Wheel", said Anastasia eagerly.

"You want to see Juan, Natalie? But remember, he's with Camille", chided Maria.

Anastasia stuck out her tongue. "I know that, Maria. But I want to go dancing, he just got a new shipment of records from Chicago and Detroit", she said defensively.

"Perhaps when we're in Chicago, we'll pick up some records. Chess and Brunswick are the big labels, although I prefer jazz", said Jack.

"I can't wait until I'm old enough to go to the states. I've been to Japan and France and Belgium but America is huge", said Mollie.

"Me too, the older girls at school say America is so big", agreed Nicole. Both of them were flower girls and wore miniature versions of the sisters' dresses, lilac and white with black patent leather shoes. Each girl had a little white basket of white rose and pink peony petals, Sutherland roses and Lacroix peonies whose pleasant scent filled the air.

Jack cursed softly when he realized he'd left cigarettes in the car. Pierre offered him a Regal from his box and lit it as Jack smiled gratefully. before taking a drag. "Bloody nerves, pardon my language", he chuckled.

"I know. But Tessa probably feels the same way", said Pierre.

The registry official came over and shook their hands. "Hello, I am going to perform the service. Miss Parker is waiting outside so the attendants ought to go with her. All your paperwork is in order and the fees have been processed. May I see the rings?", he asked.

Jack finished his cigarette and stubbed it out on a nearby ashtray as Ian took the ring box from his pocket. "I see, it's not the usual diamond but it's quite nice. The papers are all filled out and the fees have been processed so we can begin", he said.

Pierre nodded as he carefully placed a record on a portable turntable as Naima by Coltrane played.

The registry clerk raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he got behind his desk and everyone found their seats. The back doors opened as Mollie and Nicole spread flower petals from the baskets followed by Skye and Olga in lilac bridesmaid dresses. Everyone turned to face Tatiana as she was escorted down the aisle by Nicholas. She wore a simple cream satin suit with matching stockings and cream flats, a crown of white roses and pink peonies in her dark hair. Alexandra dabbed at her eyes with a napkin as Nicholas walked her down the aisle.

The registry official smiled at them and began the ceremony. Unlike a church wedding or Nicholas and Alexandra's own wedding, the whole ceremony was over in about fifteen minutes to the older couple's surprise. "By the power vested in me by the Didsbury Council, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride", said the official.

Jack gave her a quick kiss as Tatiana blushed and the flower girls giggled. "Now you must sign the marriage certificate. This way, Mr. and Mrs. Lacroix", said the official.

"Come this way, Mrs. Lacroix", teased Jack.

Tatiana laughed as Jack took her arm, glancing down at her new wedding ring. The opal set in its gold ring glinted with an ever-changing mélange of pale blue, dove gray, silver and gold veins under the light. "Opals are my birthstone and it's different compared to diamonds", he said.

"And pearls are my birthstone", she replied, seeing the pearl wedding ring on his finger.

In the adjacent room Jack and Tatiana signed the marriage certificate along with Skye and Ian as witnesses. "Good, we will mail you a copy within the week", said the official.

"We are leaving for our honeymoon in two days. If you could send us a copy quickly, it would be appreciated", said Jack.

"Of course, our secretary can copy it on the mimeograph right now", said the official.

After the secretary made a copy using the mimeograph, she set it aside for the ink to dry. "You can pick it up tomorrow, Mr. and Mrs. Lacroix", she replied.

The whole group went outside to their cars and drove over to the Wagon Wheel. "Hola, y felicidades mis amigos. Hola, Senor y Senora Lacroix", said Juan as he clapped Jack on the back and kissed her cheek.

"Gracias, you ugly Mexican bugger. And thanks for hosting the reception", said Jack.

"No worries, the club's season opening isn't until Friday night. Anyways, the bar is free and the food is being prepared in the kitchen. Tia Carmen made some tacos and flautas for an appetizer, the people at Bombay Crown will be serving the main courses later", said Juan.

"Oui, the summer season is over and I have time before the spring shows", said Camille as she carefully poured champagne into glasses.

"Are you a bartender?", asked Anastasia.

"Oui, my father owns a pub in Bayeux and he taught my brother and to pour and mix drinks. I help out when I am not doing a show or at a shoot", said Camille.

Anastasia accepted a glass of champagne and took a sip, feeling dowdy and plain beside the tall French blond. Camille was gorgeous as always with her blond hair pulled back into a French twist, wearing a sleeveless lilac dress adorned with tiny glass beads that sparkled and which revealed her long legs. Anastasia took another sip and tried not to giggle when she caught Alexei staring at Camille's legs, wondering if she ought to tease him later.

"Time for the first dance, I know you two love Coltrane but you can't dance to it. So here's a brilliant song by Marvin Gaye", said Juan as he played Pride and Joy on the turntable.

Jack led Tatiana onto the dance floor and led her in a slow dance. Tatiana blushed as she danced in his arms, this being far more exciting than with the officers at her coming out ball. When the song finished Juan continued to spin Motown and Chicago soul as the younger guests danced.

Tatiana sipped her gin and tonic and made a mental note to compliment Camille as she watched her younger guests dance. "When they get tired, Juan is going to play some Coltrane. And we ought to drink up, in the 20's alcohol was illegal in the States", said Jack.

Tatiana gulped suddenly as the gin hit the back of her throat. "That is insane, too many people drink", she said in disbelief.

"No one ever said Yanks are rational people. Of course people made their own alcohol and the rich bought imported stuff, vineyards still made wine for religious purposes but one could buy wine if you bribed someone. It's daft, but thankfully the law was repealed", said Jack.

"Then I ought to enjoy my gin then", she replied as she finished her drink and went to get another.

While Jack and Tatiana were on their second drinks, Camille and Tia Carmen brought out the Mexican appetizers from the kitchen and arranged them on the tables. "These are tacos, they have either a soft or a hard shell. You add what you want and eat it like a sandwich, but you ought to use a plate for the hard shelled ones. And the rolled up ones are flautas, they have chicken and cheese inside", said Juan.

Pierre and Jack made tacos for their daughters first. "They're quite lovely. This is ground turkey with seasoning, since Ian and I don't eat beef. And these are the vegetables and cheeses, these are hot sauces. The green is mild and the red is hot", said Skye.

Tatiana watched as the guests prepared their tacos and wondered how messy they would be. "Here you go, Tanya. I am a gentleman", said Jack gallantly as he handed her a plate with two tacos and two flautas.

"Thank you!", she exclaimed.

"No worries, it's the right thing to do since you are my bride. I put the sauce on the side in case", he said.

Tatiana nodded and took a bite. She nodded and continued eating as she watched Anastasia and Alexei eagerly devour theirs. "Ohh, this is so good!", exclaimed the youngest Romanov sister.

"Gracias, senorita Parker. If you want, I can teach you to make them. Camille as very good at making Mexican food", said Tia Carmen.

"Gracias, Senora Torres. Us French ladies are good at cooking, it's in our blood", said Camille.

"I wish I could cook good, Nicole's grandmother is teaching Maria to cook Greek food. Too bad she's on that pilgrimage to Ireland", said Anastasia as she took a sip of her wine.

"Si, Senora Anastakos is a good Catholic woman. Ireland is too cold, I would rather go to Compostela in Spain or Fatima in Portugal. It is much warmer and I speak Spanish and understand Portuguese, they are very similar", said Tia Carmen.

"French too, I speak it but I have a Swiss accent", said Anastasia.

"Bien, I have a Norman accent and people in Paris think I speak oddly. And of course Messrs. Lacroix have Belgian accents", said Camille with a laugh.

Juan went back to spinning records after the appetizers were finished, this time playing swing music from the 40's as everyone got up to dance. Anastasia wished she had an actual dance partner as Alexei awkwardly led her in a waltz and stepped on her feet. He was already several inches taller than her and skinny, all knobby arms and legs like a spider even though he was only fourteen. Anastasia watched her sisters dance with their partners, farm more graceful than her and Alexei. "I'm thirsty", announced Alexei as he went to the bar and helped himself to a big glass of Coke.

"I'm single too, Natalie. I can't dance but Alex is at least trying", said Skye.

"I know, he keeps stepping on my feet. When am I going to have a boyfriend, I'm 17", she pouted.

"Perhaps you'll meet someone at school, or at uni. Don't force it or else you'll scare the boys", said Skye as she ordered them each a vodka and tonic.

"Maybe, but I want to have a boyfriend like Mashka and Olga. I don't want to get married like Tanya, I'm not that old", she joked.

"Hah, I'm older than her and still single. I want to find the right bloke, I don't want to fall pregnant and be forced to marry, I saw this with other girls at uni", said Skye as Camille handed them their drinks.

Anastasia leaned against the bar and felt quite sophisticated as she sipped her drink, the fizzy clear liquid adorned with a wedge of lime. "I like this, it's like clear pop", she said.

"It's a vodka tonic, vodka with fizzy water. I'm sure you're familiar with vodka, but the Polish invented it", joked Skye.

"No, only Papa drank vodka. I always thought it was Russian", she mused aloud.

"No, the Russians stole it. Too bad Polish vodka is so expensive, since it's a Communist country it's bloody hard to get. So I drink either Swedish or Finnish vodka, American vodka is dreadful", said Skye in distaste.

Anastasia finished her drink just as waiters completed setting up the tables for dinner. "Ooh, I love Indian food!", she squealed.

"That's why Britain went to India, to get something other than meat and three veg", joked Skye as everyone sat down to eat.

"I am going to miss this, there's barely any Indian restaurants in the states", said Jack as he pulled out a chair for Tatiana.

She nodded. "So this is like the tacos then?", she asked, seeing the thali dish on the table.

"Yes, you dip the bread into the sauces or a scoop of daal onto your plate with the rice. If we were in India, we'd use a leaf or our own hands instead of utensils", said Ian as he scooped a generous amount of spinach daal onto his plate. 

"That would be interesting to try, but not with children since they make a mess", said Olga as she spooned some vegetarian vindaloo onto her plate.

"Not really, Indian dining etiquette can be quite formal and making a mess one's food is a huge faux pas. Since we are in England, I'm not eating with my hands", Ian laughed.

"You do at home, Ian", chided Skye.

Ian chuckled and took a sip of his whiskey sour. "Yes, because I am at home. In India, I would do the same", he replied.

"That makes sense but that's a concept I must get used to", mused Olga aloud.

"Next time I go to India, I'll take you. You're already picking up Hindi very well, Olivia", he said.

Olga blushed. "Dhanyavaad, Ian. I already know four languages so what's another?", she chuckled.

After dinner and dessert, Pierre stood up and raised his glass of gin and tonic. "I wish to offer congratulations and good luck to my brother and his lovely bride. May you be successful and happy, and may I be an uncle again soon. I'm sure Mollie would like to be a big sister. Na Zdrowie!", he toasted as the guests laughed.


End file.
